Farewell Kiss
by Lady Grail
Summary: This story is an AU from Season 3. What would have happened if Erin had reacted differently when Vlad bit her and turned her into a vampire. What if love could overcome anything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula. All rights reserved for BBC. This story is an AU from Season 3. What would have happened if Erin had reacted differently when Vlad bit her and turned her into a vampire.

Erin lay on the table with the time slipping away. Vlad felt as if he was being torn in two. Despite all his scraps, arguments, and battles with his father his emotions had never left him this torn. Vlad dug into his soul where his reflection self lived, the darkness inside. He had fought back the darkness for so long, never giving into temptation, always will to sacrifice himself and his happiness to do the right thing, to just struggle on, to try to be good, to try to be human. Looking at the woman he loved he realize how flimsy his grasp had been. He would do anything for her and he had the power. Deep inside the darkness whispered. Her skin was white with death, the green gem shards buried into her flesh were only slightly obscured by her torn shirt. The fire ball had done its damage along with the fall from the fourth story of the school buildling at Garside Grange. Vlad had never realized how fragile she actually was, how human. All his promises to protect her had failed.

"Even if you succeed in waking her, the effort will probably drain the remaining life force," Bertrand was saying. Vlad didn't care, he had to know. But even then he was lying to himself.

"The thing is, it's almost on, why not give it a go?" Ingrid said, almost sounding helpful.

"So what do I do?" Vlad asked. He stood next to Erin holding her hand. Hoping, praying she would open her eyes.

"Focus on the girl. Will her back to you with all your strength," Bertrand said.

"Then hold this wire." Renfield said. Vlad took the wire in his hand and the machine began to make all sorts of noises moving the needle on the dial towards death.

"Erin - Erin!" Vlad shouted. He felt his power fill his voice and echo around the room.

"Oh, great, he's doing the voice again!" Ingrid huffed.

"I, the chosen one, command you to awaken." Vlad said. He felt the darkness inside surge at his call and reach out for Erin. His love seemed to burn as he pushed his power into her. He was rewarded as she opened her eyes and turned to face him as a small sweet smile broke across her face.

"I love you." Erin whispered.

"I love you too." Vlad said bending down closer his eyes searching hers. "You are dying."

Erin smiled up at him and Vlad blinked back tears.

"I need to change you into a vampire to save you. What do I do?"

"Don't do it." Erin whispered. Her head turned away from him, smile slowly fading from her face.

The loud constant whine of the machine singaled her death as suddenly Erin's heart stopped.

"I guess that's that then." Renfield said

"Bye-bye, breather." Ingrid said.

"I'm not letting her go." Vlad said. His decision was made. His heart was breaking but something inside sang with triumph. His power was still in her urged on by something more.

"She'll hate you." Ingrid said. Her eyes were wide. Never in her life had she seen her brother break his word and truly surender to the evil of their blood line.

"But she'll live." Vlad said his fang lowering as he leaned over to pull Erin towards him. "I love you, Erin."

Vlad took Erin into his arms, and pulled her towards him as he bent over he neck. Eyes black and fangs bared he bit down and felt her slayer blood fill his mouth. It was the sweetest misery he had ever tasted. Inside he felt his soul open to the darkness. Drinking soy blood, even the old human stock that his father had on more than one occasion forced Vlad to drink, was nothing compared to this. Her Blood held death but something else, something stronger. Vlad tried not to think about it as he pulled away. The others stared at him. He hated the eyes on him it made his weakness plain for all to see. Taking a seat on the couch he did what he could and waited as the sun began to rise outside.

As battered as her body had been it took almost a hour for Erin to awaken. Renfield in that time had removed the equipment and cleaned the room while Vlad, Ingrid and Bertrand ignored him as usual. Everyone was watching Vlad and waiting for Erin. The instant Erin's eyes opened, she sat up breathing hard. Bertrand was there holding her, keeping her from falling from the table. Her chest felt as if every rib had been broken, her neck ached and her head pounded. Licking her lips she felt how dry her throat was and had to try to wet it several times before she could find her voice to speak.

"Vlad?" Erin asked as she fought to sit up.

"He's here." Bertrand said.

"Am I all right?" Erin asked as she pushed off the table and tired to stand. It was if her legs wouldn't hold her at first.

"You'll be fine." Bertrand said as she got to her feet.

"Vlad?" Erin asked. She looked over at him, Vlad refused to look at her. He just sat in front of the fire hands clasped his eyes staring ahead at nothing. Haunted.

"Open the curtains." Erin said to Bertrand but her eyes were for Vlad. Somehowe she knew it was daylight outside and that this was why she felt so tired.

"Not now, you need to rest." Bertand said trying to usher her away towards her room.

"Vlad." Erin said hoping her voice would reach him. He continued to ignore her.

"Get me a mirror." Erin said.

"I can't." Vlad whispered.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You know why." Vlad answered. He ran his hands through his hair. Then he actually looked at her. Expecting to see anger on her face. "You ...You were dying. I had to."

Erin looked at Vlad, his eyes were filled with pain that echoed into the the numbness she was feeling. Staring back at him, Erin realized she had stopped trying to breathe. Her hand found her neck first noting that she no longer felt her pulse under her finger tips and moving up to where the wound from Vlad's fangs hand mared her skin leaving the now healing scabs that would be gone by night fall. Erin felt her skin under her hand then forced herself to breath in and out. All she could smell in this room was death and vampires, and now her vampire nose could tell. The small scent that was still hanging on the tatters of her clothes was something else, something human and it was a fading memory of what she had been.

"I need some air." Erin said and headed towards the hall.

"It's daylight." Bertrand said, grabbing her arm.

"Fine," Erin said her eyes darkening. "I'm going to my room."

Bertand nodded and let her go.

Vlad was on his feet. "Erin."

Erin merely held up her hand, eyes not looking at Vlad but trusting him to respect her. "I need space."

Vlad watched her bolt from the room. His first instinct was to follow her but Bertrand stopped him the same way he had stopped Erin by touching Vlad's arm. "It is for the best. Let her go."

"What have I done?" Vlad said watching as if he could the ghost of her footprints running away from him, away from his darkness and into her own.

"She will adjust," Bertrand said, trying to reassure Vlad. "She has to."

Ingrid snorted from the shadows. "Not bloodly likely."

Vlad turned to his sister, his gaze narrowing. Ingrid smiled at him. "Leave her alone Ingrid."

"Not to worry little brother, she will come to me." Ingrid said pushing past Vlad. "Just wait and see. Mark my words."

Vlad watched her leave fear turning his blood to ice. Erin had no attacked him. She had not done anything, but she was already changing from the girl he loved. All he could think was, What have I done? And he realized that he really was just as much a monster as his father or his sister.

Erin retreated to her room, tearing off her shirt. The mirror that had been left and covered with newspaper was her only goal. Reaching out with clawed hands she tore at the paper revealing the reflection in front of her that was barely a ghost. Erin watched as she faded completely and there was only the empty room staring back at her. Looking down she saw the shards of the gem that had been in the ring that had controlled her. Now they were imbedded directly in her skin. Her light pink bra looked almost red against her pale white skin as all color and heat seemed to receed. Reaching out she ran her finger tips over the newly formed scar tissue feeling each gen shard. Despite the vampire healing the tears were still there, healed but ugly reminder of what had happened that night. Looking at her fingers, the nails had grown long and sharp without a second thought she dug the tip under the first gem drawing blood trying to dig it out, the shock hit her sending her hand back, strained into a claw and unable to move. Looking down the tiny cut pulled itself together and the gem seemed to glow as she healed. She tried again on another shard, the same thing happend with her other hand. Shaking it she waited as feeling returned to her finger tips and she regained the use of her hands.

Well that won't work. Erin thought and took another breath.

Vlad had been unable to save. Anger hit her hot and strong. Growling she reached up to the largest stone and dug her nails into her skin trying to pry it out with both hands this time. The pain this time sent her to the floor as her claws tore through her chest. Looking down she saw her own blood and gasped. Pain raced through her jaw and she felt her fangs push through the roof of her mouth. Vlad was right it was the worst thing she had felt. Her hand few to her mouth as she stifled a sob. Two twin fangs pressed against the palm of her hand. Half fang, like Ryan. She thought. How could he? Tears burned down her face. It was then she realized how cold she was. Grabbing clean clothing she bolted to the bathroom. Stripping off her underwear she stepped into the hot steaming spray of the shower. Her tears began again. Her fangs had disappeared back into their hidden slits that she could feel with her tongue as she licked away the water. Already the heat was no longer touching her. Despite knowing it was hot, her skin seemed to repeal the pain of what was certainly almost boiling water.

In time her tears stopped. Erin had no idea what time it was but her mind had been made up. She stepped out of the shower and pulled on a simple summer dress. It was the only one she owned. Carelessness had dictated her clothing choices but looking down at the simple cotton cloth, which was a light blue with little yellow and white flowers woven into it. She had to smile. It was a fitting costume as any. Returning to her room, no one was about, for some reason everyone seemed happy to give her space. Erin snorted. She was one of them now, but still only a second thought because of her half fang status. With her new found speed Erin began to stuff her ruck sack full of her things. It took only moments. She realized that the shower had lasted for almost 2 hours. It was past noon, most of the day had poured past her. She was going to miss school. Erin pressed her palm over her mouth to stifle a hysterical laughter that threatened to spill out. School was not an option anymore. Even when she had attended, like a normal person, it was a dream, something to pretend at. It was the only time she had felt normal even though she had been pretending to be a half fang at the time and then pretending to be human when really she was a slayer. Normalacy had been a fantasy. Even now Erin could feel the darkness rising inside her. All those times that Vlad had talked of evil, of the dark need that lived in every vampire, it had left her feeling haunted. Finally she was able to understand it, and it terrified her. The last thing she need was something in the past she had dreaded but this time, this time she knew what she had to do. Before all remenants of her humanity were gone.

Erin knelt and pulled up the loose floorboard that hid her slayer kit. Inside she pulled out a small silver locked. Popping it open a small gel cap fell into her hand. This was a slayer's last resort. Without a second thought she popped the pill into her mouth letting the contents onto her tongue. She expected it to burn but there was no sensation. Turning back to her kit she decided against putting it away, for now. Then lifting the chain over head she pulled the locket into place letting it settle next to the nearest gem shard on her chest. Beside the pill there was also a picture of her and her brother from when they had turned sixteen and started slayer training in the field. Thinking of Ryan made her heart hurt. Had he felt like this when he had turned? She had watched as the bite and transition to half fang had robbed her twin of his humanity and filled him with evil ambition for power. Ryan had tried to fight it. He had used a serum from the slayers to delay the change, she had given him all her supply, leaving none for her now. Erin had remembered the blind loyalty that Ryan had shown for Ingrid, how he had chosen her over his sister, over his humanity and succumb to the darkness of his nature as a vampire.

Erin felt the sadness fill her again. She had loved Vlad, and even as she tried to be angry at him, to hate him; all that she felt was sorrow, grief and loss. Still she loved him, and now the darkness inside her made her feel the blinding need to be by his side, to serve him, to give her life for any desire he had for her. Sliding back down onto the floor she sat under the coffin that Renfield had give her and pulled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around her knees and wept again.

Outside her door Vlad could hear Erin cry. His fingertips brushed across the surface of her door as he pressed his forehead against the rough wood. The knot that was churning in his stomach was only getting worse. To add to his pain, he knew that his father would be overjoyed with the news that his son had bitten a breather. I can't believe it bit her. Vlad played it over and over in his mind. The taste of her blood was still in his mouth despite the soy blood he had forced himself to drink to try to wipe away the taste. The memory was just too strong and his darker side was not about to let him forget. Ingrid would now be an even worse threat to his ideals as his memory of her comments continued to cut through him. Did Erin hate him? She should. Vlad could not blame her if she did. Still he needed her. Now more than ever. He needed her to know he still loved her. But he was afraid. More terrified than he had ever been in his life. Ingrid no doubt was having a wonderful time trying to think up ideas of how she could use Erin to destroy him. How Erin would make Vlad hate her just as her brother had learned to hate his maker Ingrid.

Vlad stood he had to face the consequences of his actions, whether Erin hated him or not. Whether she was evil or like him would she fight her vampire nature? In the end you surrendered. A voice whispered in the back of his head. Vlad licked his lips, the memory of her blood on his lips was enough to make him shudder. He had to face her. Had to know.

Vlad knocked.

Erin jumped at the sound. She had be so wrapped up in her self pity, she hadn't heard him approach. She wiped her face. "Come in," she said.

Vlad opened the door. His eyes traveled the room. Seeing her bags packed and slayer kit open on the table he raced into the room. He knew she was there but at first he could not see her anywhere.

"Erin!" Then he saw her under the coffin wrapped into a ball. Her eyes were wide and she looked lost. Vlad was instantly on his knees at her side. "What are you doing?"

Erin blinked at him confused. "Vlad?"

Vlad dropped to his knees next to her. "Are you alright?"

Erin cocked her head and looked at him. Vlad had changed. Erin blinked at stared at him. It was the same face but now, now she sensed him, his power. It was overwhelming. Then it dawned on her. This was why the other vampires hated him. She just couldn't see it before. When she had been human she had known he was called the Chosen One but now she could feel it, the power that seemed to come off him while he looked at her. It was intoxicating. No wonder Ingrid hated him. Erin studied his face, wanting to touch him, to see if he was real, if he was the same. But something new inside her made her freeze instead.

"I'm fine." Erin said. Her voice sounded strange to her. The expression on Vlad's face finally made her realize as she pushed past the vampire sensations, he was worried about her. He was afraid.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked.

"I thought..." Vlad said and trailed off. He had seen her hunter's kit open and immediately feared she had done something terrible or was about to. "How do you feel?"

"Different." Erin said. She looked down at her chest. The jewels caught her eye. She reached across her knees releasing her grip to touch them. "They won't come out."

"You tried?' Vlas asked. Happy to talk about something. Erin nodded.

"They were powerful dark magick. I am not sure what affect they will have on you." Vlad said. He wanted to touch her but at the same time he waited for her worried he might spook her a bit if he tried to touch her again. "Do they hurt?"

Erin shook her head. Looking back up at Vlad she felt lost. Part of her wanted to hate him, and the darkness that she could feel spreading seemed to surge with the need to lash out, to hurt him as he had hurt her, but her sorrow was stronger than her rage, and she pushed the anger down into her grief. Tears began to escape around her eyes and down her cheek.

"Why?" she whispered.

Her words were like she hit him. Vlad jerked back a little but did not drop her gaze. His own eyes were glassy, and haunted as he stared back at her.

"I had to." He seemed to plead with her.

"But I asked you to let me go." Erin could remember his request, her words, the talks they had. He had known she hadn't wanted this. She wanted to be with him but not like this, not as something he would grow to hate. Vlad seemed to cave under the weight of her gaze. She felt the anger surge for a moment then it was gone. Nothing could stand in the way of how much she wanted him. It was even worse now that she was his half fang. It was freaking her out how badly she suddenly wanted to touch him.

"I wasn't strong enough," Vlad whispered.

Erin looked at him. Vlad was the strongest vampire in a millennium and still he was just a kid. His full powers would come to be on his eighteenth birthday but he was still a kid, just like her. As a half fang Erin knew she was stuck this way until she fell to the stake, the sun, or beheading. Vlad however still would age for a time, he would until he was eighteen and then it would slow or perhaps stop and freeze him in time just as she was. Vlad was a vampire, he had seen death up close and personal but still he had never experienced true loss. He still had his family, despite how twisted and evil they might be. Erin had known loss. She knew how desperate that could make someone. Her parents, her slayer friends, and finally her brother. She was intimately acquainted with loss. Vlad had told her about the choice he had made at thirteen when he had accepted his fate as the chosen one and sacrificed the life living as a normal person to save his family and erase the memory of the slayers hunting him so that no one was harmed he had given up the life he loved to go on the run and accept his vampire life as best he could. He had turned his back on having normal friends, but still he had been her friend. still had been able to forge a peace with the slayers without wiping them out.

Erin watched his face searching his eyes, realizing that this was the first of many losses he was going to have to face and despite what she might have wished there was always going to be a point where they would part one way or another. Tentatively Erin reached out. She caressed the side of Vlad's face. He turned his face into the palm of her hand. Erin realized that his skin no longer felt cold. Finally they were the same temperature. The sadness fluttered again in her heart.

"I understand." She said. The sorrow in her heart stealed against her rage and she knew what she had to do. She stopped fighting the darkness that began to well up into her heart but still she could have love. The fear was what twisted thing that love might turn into. She wished he could see into her and see that she would do her best to rescue him from his own darkness even if that meant sacrificing herself to her own.

Vlad turned and looked at her. She had changed so little and so much. Her eyes held a sorrow he only had seen upon the death of her brother. He waited for her to say something. She just stared back at him. There was only one question he wanted to ask and he was far too afraid to speak the words. He desperately needed her forgiveness but he couldn't ask for it. So he asked another. "How do you feel?"

Erin shrugged. "Thirsty."

Vlad fought his instinct to flinch, her bloodlust was already awakening.

"I can get you something." He stood and she grabbed his arm. "I will be right back. Promise."

She watched him vanish knowing it would take only a moment the span of a heart beat and he was back. In his hand was a bottle of the soy blood that he had in his room not twenty feet from her own room.

"Here," Vlad said holding out the bottle. Erin gave him a look. "I promise it is better than you think."

Erin nodded and opened the bottle taking a sniff. At least it smelled like food. Day old, boring food that was in no way appetizing. She tilted the bottle back and chugged.

"See not so bad..." Vlad started to say but then he looked at her.

Erin doubled over in pain. Her stomach was screaming so was the jeweled shards in her chest. "Oh god it hurts."

Erin stumbled as Vlad grabbed her arm and suddenly retched up on the floor. "Erin!"

Between retches, Erin whimpered. "It hurts."

"What can I do?"

"I don't know what is wrong with me!" Erin shrieked back. "But the gems they burn."

"You need real blood," Vlad whispered and was gone. Erin had no way of knowing was this pain from the capsule, the soy, or the gems. She didn't care she just hated it, hated how she was so weak, even for a monster.

Erin vomited again the last of the soy out of her system as she pushed herself away from the mess she had made and curled into a ball. That was how Vlad found her. He had a glass wine bottle that held something better than wine but Erin didn't move. Vlad knelt and made her sit up and held the bottle.

"You need to drink." Erin shook her head. "I promise it is the real stuff this time. Just try."

Erin let Vlad guide the bottle to her lips and this time, the lukewarm liquid was pure bliss. Her hands came up and she drank greedily. The bottle was soon empty. The gems no longer burned, her stomach seemed satisfied and her thirst was more manageable. Still her fangs had slipped out and she wanted more. From the corner of her eye she watched Vlad's expression darken with sorrow, desire, and disgust. Erin closed her eyes, the bottle empty she placed it down on the desk wiping her mouth. Erin got to her feet. The room smelled different. With each moment her senses were growing stronger as she fully transition to a vampire.

"Feel better?" Vlad asked.

Erin looked at the bottle. "I want more."

"That's normal," Vlad said touching her arm. "But it is better to pace yourself."

"Why?" Erin asked and watched as his eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Vampires need to learn control better to start now otherwise you might end up attacking and killing dozens of people. And even then that won't sait your bloodlust."

Erin looked at the soy blood bottle and Vlad followed her gaze. "I guess I only have one option."

"The gems in your system must need you to feed on real blood." Vlad said his gaze dropping to her chest as he reached out to touch the stones. "Do they hurt?"

"No anymore," Erin said as she sat up and pressed her back into the wall. "What are they doing to me?"

"I have no idea," Vlad said, he sat down next to her and frowned. "And that scares me. I will have to have Bertrand research the rings. All I know is that they were made from dark magick meant to enslave and control."

"But with them shattered can they still do that?" Erin asked. She didn't like the idea of being control any more than she already was by her need to be loyal and protect Vlad and hated the idea that any other vamp could use the ring's magick against him.

"I wish I knew." Vlad said and put his arm around Erin's shoulder. She tensed a moment then leaned into him. She still had the bottle in her hand. Looking at it, there was a name scrawled on the bottle and the year 1925. It had always amazed her that Renfield and other vampires could bottle blood like wine. For humans, when they donated a pint of blood, even with the anti-coagulant, it was only viable for about a month at most. But when she drank from this, it was as fresh as if it had been drawn this week rather than over 80 years later. Something had to be done to make it stay this way. Even with the blood in her system she still felt weak. Perhaps from the sun or the stones or something else she could not name. Erin licked her lips and slowly set the bottle down fighting to not break it open to lick the shards for any drops left behind. Vlad seemed to sense what she was thinking.

"We have gallons more, if you need it." He said. "I just want you to try to see if you can control your thirst."

"Is this what it feels like for you?" Erin asked.

Vlad shrugged. "You get used to it."

Erin swallowed. "What if I don't want to get used to it?"

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked, the pit in his stomach dropped. He had counted on Erin being able to drink the soy blood. Now with the harsh reality that she needed actual human blood to survive her transformation was not something he even considered. His father had told him the stories of how in the past, when there was no need to keep a low profile that he had drained dozens of breathers. So many of the old ones had gorged themselves on blood especially during the human wars that littered history. Holding Erin he didn't want that for her.

Erin looked at him and smiled showing him her fangs. She turned his head to face her. "Things are different now."

"I know," Vlad said. Standing still, letting her close the space between them.

"I can control myself," Erin whispered like a promise.

"I believe you," Vlad whispered back, and he wanted to but something inside his chest clenched in fear. When Erin had been human he had trusted her over any other and she had lied to him, then fought for him, and constantly tried to show that he could trust her, but something deep within doubted.

"Does that change things with us?" Erin reached out and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. Vlad wasn't tall for a vampire but then neither was she and she liked that she was able to look at him dead in the eye on an equal level. With her senses Erin could see the blood under his skin and it smelled so different than the blood she had just drank.

"No," Vlad said. "I love you."

Erin's mouth formed a bitter smile but hid it as she pressed her lips to his. Vlad kissed her back, but there was something more than the sweetness that she had tasted from her human life. His mouth fought her as if he could drink her up. She let hid as he slid his tongue inside her mouth and probed with a desperate need. No longer needing to breath they could have continued to the embrace through out the night had her fangs not slipped down in her need of him. The moment his tongue caressed their shrap points he broke away.

Erin masked the hurt she felt as he pulled from her with a start.

"Sorry," Vlad said.

"No, its ok." Erin said pushing herself to her feet. "We should go down stairs." Erin looked back at Vlad and offered her hand to him. "We need to face the others and talk to your father."

Vlad didn't want to tell her but his father would be ecstatic he had bitten her. "We should get you something real to eat."

Erin gave him a look but headed to the door. "Do I really need to eat bat biscuits anymore? I thought blood was enough."

"It is but if you are going back to school you need to keep your body used to eating food to keep up appearances."

Erin kept her face a mask. He wanted her to go back to school. Funny. "Ah, for the breathers."

"Don't say it like that." Vlad chided as he touched her hand as he joined her in the hall. Erin continued on.

"Why not, it's what they are." Erin looked at him and forced herself to look away. "Not that it matters anymore. Let's go."

Vlad wanted to say more but she took him by the hand. They headed down the hallway just as the Count, Renfield and Malik were heading up.

The Count's laughter filled the air. The sound of his triumphant call at the defanging of his enemy was clear to everyone.

"What do you think of your new sibling, Vladdy?" The Count said appearing on the stair with Marik next to him. "A fine specimen, I'm sure you'd agree."

Marik had a coy smile pressed on his lips as the Count continued with his over exaggerated display and preening.

"Is it true?" Vlad asked, his eye hard and suspicious. Erin pressed herself into the wall and tried to say out of the line of fire.

"Yes." Malik said smirking.

"Brother." Ingrid said as she joined them in the hall. Her disbelief and disgust were apparent.

"Why keep it a secret?" Vlad growled. "You've been here for weeks." The idea that his father would believe this fool was beyond him. Still, Vlad had spent his every waking moment trying to be the opposite of what his father wanted in an heir and son. Even when is friend Robin had tried to switch places with him back in his youth it was not the same jealousy and distrust that lit a new fire in Vlad's soul. If only he didn't have so many enemies, so many battles to fight, he could do more for Erin and keep her safe. Here was just another in a long line of pretenders trying for power and a place in the Dracula ranks.

Malik shrugged. "Well, I didn't know how you'd react."

"Who's his mother?" Vlad asked looking at the Count for answers.

"I am here, you know." Malik said.

Vlad ignored him. "Who is his mother?"

"My mother's Elizabeta." Malik said. "Arthur's wife."

"Your brother's wife?!" Vlad said practically growling at the Count. The Count just shrugged. Vlad knew his father had a checkered past. Despite the issues with his mother, it was common for vampires to take numerous lovers over the centuries. They, as a species, were not known for monogamy.

"Vladdy, you have to stop this nonsense." The Count said and smiled. "Loyalty is for breathers. It's hugely overrated."

"You can't really believe he's your son?" Vlad asked.

"I'll prove it. However you want. Name it." Malik said.

"He has more bite than you, don't you think, Vladdy? More, more passion." The Count taunted.

The Count laughed. The twinkle in his eye showed that he was enjoying the little melodrama being played out between his children far to much. If it was up to Erin, she would say he was like a bored house wife who needed her soaps to get through the day.

"I wouldn't say that." Ingrid said. For the first time the Count looked at her, and he sniffed the are. Erin had been pressed up against the wall, listening and watching them but trying to go unnoticed.

The Count gazed at Erin. "You look different. Interesting, even."

"I thought we were talking about Malik." Vlad said.

The Count circled Erin, smelling her. "Exquisite." With a gentle hand, the Count reachout to touch Erin. She let him as his long fingers caressed her neck where the marks still showed the imprint of Vlad's teeth. A smile broke across the Count's face as he looked at his son. "I knew you'd come good. How could you not? My son, the chosen one! This calls for a celebration. Renfield, a feast in Vlad's honour. What would you like, Vladdy?"

"Roast neck of a breather?" Renfield offered. "Crispy fingers with a pastie to start?"

"Pizza?" Vlad said.

"Later, My boy," The Count was practically dancing around. "Come along, Renfield. We have work to do."

The Count disappeared down the hall. Renfield and Malik at his heels. Ingrid moved closer to Vlad and Erin.

"How can he just accept him?" Vlad asked.

"We don't know that he has." Ingrid said. "But you're missing the point, as usual."

"So, enlighten me." Vlad suppressed a growl and the flash of fang. If anything Ingrid had inherited her father's love of melodrama.

"Malik will want power." Ingrid said. The concern she was trying to hide along with her own heart ache and disgust. If Malik really was their brother, than her little crush had been squashed just in time. Despite the centuries of inbreeding it was highly frowned on in vampire culture and could carry a death sentence. Not that Malik had even seemed to consider that when he played with her affections. Regardless, Ingrid was bound and determined to make him pay. Her eyes narrowed. "He's a threat."

"I'm not scared of him." Vlad said.

With another vampire fight brewing, Erin couldn't handle it. It had been enough for the Count to touch her like that, to see how he had reacted to Vlad and how, despite everything, Vlad had let his father say and do exactly what he wanted. Erin knew she was a half fang, and a female but seeing Vlad get caught back in the petty interactions with his family and not doing a damn thing where she was concerned hurt. Besides she had seen what Malik was like behind that lovely smile that all the Dracula's seemed to share that was so enticing and yet so misleading.

"You should be," Erin whispered. With the others in the room she fell back into her old excuse and headed toward the kitchen. "I need some air."

"Erin, wait." Vlad said. She paused but did not look back at him.

"Don't worry, I won't go outside. Sun's still up. Just give me a bit."

Then she was gone.

"I did warn you." Ingrid said with a smile.

Vlad was about to chase after Erin when Bertrand ran up and grabbed Vlad's shoulder forcing him to face his tutor with his full attention.

"Magda's furious about the defanging." Bertrand said.

Vlad tried to shrug him off. "So let her take it out on Dad and Malik. They did it, there's nothing she can do."

Bertrand's eyes went wide. "She's taken her father's seat on the high council. She's called for a vote of no confidence."

The pit in Vlad's stomach dropped. Erin would have to wait. "Coexistence is working. We've proved it."

"The defanging gives her ammunition." Bertrand hissed. "She'll use it to undermine you."

"We'll write a report. Get it in first and derail the vote." Vlad siad.

"But the meeting's tonight." Bertrand said.

Vlad's eyes grew hard. "Then you'd better get a move on. Write the report, Bertrand."

Vlad stormed off leaving his tutor to do the work that he could not. Not with Erin alone and easily manipulated by his family. In his anger Vlad forgot about the gems and the fact that he needed Bertand for another reason. The fear that Ingrid would get to Erin, turn him against his freaked out Vlad more than he would like to admit.

Erin found that her vampire speed had delivered her to the kitchen faster than she expected. The smells that filled the room had always bothered her as a human but now, not as much despite being able to tell more of what each scent exactly was. Erin felt her stomach clench. The blood she had drank earlier had not been enough but she had promised Vlad to try and control the hunger. Still the thirst pressed in on her and she wondered if she could make it to the Counts private stock in the basement. Moments later Ingrid stepped out of the shadows and walked toward her.

"This will stop the pain." Ingrid said holding out a milky green liquid that was toad's milk.

"I'm not drinking that." Erin said. She had tried when she was pretending to be a half fang the memory of the taste made her stomach turn.

"Your taste buds have changed." Ingrid said holding it closer. Watched as the half vampire took a sniff of the liquid, sigh and accept the glass and began to drink. "There's a lot I can help you with."

Erin could feel Ingrid's eyes on her. In all the time she had spent with the vampire, Ingrid had always been out for her own agenda, her own power. Still Erin could not begrudge her that. Despite being a female slayer, Erin had enjoyed the feminist movement that had her on the same even playing field as the male slayers. All her life despite what life would throw at her with the bias of modern society, still Erin had been able to live as an empowered woman. Even as the thought crossed her mind, Erin felt a surge of guilt. She had been a female slayer and still not able to kill a vampire except by accident. She had been strong and able to fight but when it came down to it she could not bring herself to kill. Other slayers had seen it as a weakness but not Ryan. Not Vlad. to both the men in her life it had been a strength. Still she had been free to rise in the ranks and through hard work been able to go on assignment on her own and have some sort of freedom. Watching Ingrid all this time and pretending to be half fang where Erin had been able to see vampire society up close, she hated how segregated it was and how females were so overlooked, dismissed and sold almost like cattle by their fathers. Granted half fangs had it worse. They were considered nothing more than cannon fodder and an afterthought to the vampire counsel. All these thoughts raced through Erin's mind as she drank the toad's milk, which indeed did help with the thirst.

Vlad entered the room. His eyes darted to Ingrid then to Erin. "You can't trust her. You know that."

Erin wiped her mouth and whispered. "And I can trust you, can I?"

Erin stood and walked towards Vlad. She looked at him, her face a mask. It took all her will to keep her pace steady as she closed the distance. She offered herself to him, she would have to, and knew what it would do. But not here, not yet. Her heart was still battered to hold the strength she would need for the night to come.

"Erin..." Vlad started to say but she turned on him. Her eyes full of sorrow and anger.

"No, I don't need this right now. I need to think." Erin hated to confess but she felt like a monster, an outsider. Despite being a vampire she was still lesser, a small afterthought for the Dracula clan, a blimp on their centuries of their own family soap opera. It had hurt that Vlad, despite how he said he loved her, and promised to protect her, he had failed in the face of everything, despite being the so called Chosen One.

"You're so beautiful." Vlad whispered. Erin looked up at him. It was all that she could do not spit or growl or snarl at him. He looked so vulnerable, so sincere and that is what hurt the most. Her own pain drowned out everything, the thirst, the darkness, and even her anger.

"Even as I am?" Erin asked showing him the gem shard. Her eyes glowing red. Erin wanted to laugh in his face. She suppressed a snarl but pushed past him without a word.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ingrid asked.

"I made her, she has to be loyal. It's part of our code, she has no choice." Vlad said. His mind was racing. What they had shared in Erin's room seemed to have been tainted by Erin's interactions with his family and this new drama with Malik.

"In your dreams." Ingrid smiled. "Trust me, little brother she's mine now."

Vlad watched the women in his life walk out on him, feeling helpless and the darkness inside grew stronger. He had the power, he was supposed to make they listen to him to obey him, but even as the thought arose he pushed it aside. He didn't want slaves or servants. he didn't want blind devotion. he wanted friends. he wanted everyone to get along and stop playing all these pointless power games that only led to pain and death. He just hoped it wasn't too late for Erin and him. He wished with all his might that he could find a way back to the good place they had been in before his token engagement that had led to Erin's death and continue to strengthen his alliance and peace with slayers. Was it too much to ask for some help?

Beneath the school the Count was tearing through his stock of blood. Renfield like most servants had perfected the bottling process that allowed the blood to store like wine. Humans were not even close to the preservation process. Sadly for breathers with their chemicals and sad attempts for their blood transfusions only seemed to taint the blood. The Count smiled he had bottle that were centuries old and just as fresh as the day they were bottled.

"Oh, 1935, pre-war! For the summer's day." The Count said tossing the bottle aside. Malik caught it. The Count was fervent and the smile on his face flickered to life between the frustration of not finding what he wanted.

"Where is it?" The Count said slamming his hand on the table, and as he did the hidden compartment opened behind him with a click. He spun. "Look it's here!" He laughed. "Oh, yes." Caressing the bottle.

"No way!" Malik said.

"Yes way." The Count said holding the bottle up. "The only bottle from that tragic young queen - Lady Jane Grey." He tore off a scrap of fabric that was wrapped around the bottle. "Her blindfold." He tossed it to Malik. "She tied it herself before the old -"

"Can I hold it?" Malik asked looking at the bottle.

"Certainly not, it's for Vlad." The Count said. "Move."

Malik seemed to grind his teeth but followed the Count back upstairs.

No one in the house could resist the call of Count as they were ordered to the main room where a table sat in front of the fire place where a roaring fire gave the illusion of warmth. Seated as the Count made his entrance were Erin, Malik, Ingrid, Bertrand, and the Count prepared to take his seat next to Vlad who was to have a place of honor at the head of the table.

"Vladdy, Vladdy, Vladdy." The Count said as he guided his son to his seat. "Stop, stop, stop. Come this way." The count would broke no words from his son. "Move." The count commanded Renfield. "Sit, sit, sit." He said when he realized the other vampires had stood.

"Ah Ta-da!" Renfield said revealing on a table flive flat white boxes.

"Pizza!" Vlad said.

"It's what you wanted, isn't it?" The Count said.

"Yes, but, " Vlad looked from the pizza to his father. "You never give me what I want."

"Ah all that's changed." The Count said. "Now you have proven yourself, what Vladdy wants, Vladdy will get."

"Oh, please!" Ingrid snorted.

"It doesn't stop there." The Count said. "Renfield."

"Oh, yeah." Renfield pulled out his bottle opener. "Ta-da!"

"What's that?" Ingrid asked.

"Lady Jane Grey." Vlad read.

"Is that her blood?" Erin asked. Afraid to know.

"Yes." The Count said. "I thought you'd never give me the chance to uncork it."

"He's been saving it for centuries." Ingrid said.

"And it's for you, Vladdy." The Count said. "All these years I've been saving it for you."

"But he's only bitten one person." Ingrid growled. "It's hardly carnage!"

Erin finched but her eyes could not leave the bottle of blood in front of her as she longed to taste it. In an instant her thirst returned with a vengeance. It was all Erin could do to stay in her seat as Renfield poured a glass of the nectar she could smell from across the table.

The Count waved Ingrid's words aside. "It will soon follow, it's inevitable, now he's tasted the nectar."

"I don't drink blood." Vlad said, but he was fighting his own darkness. It was all Vlad could do not to look at Erin. The smell of the blood in front of him was almost as intoxicating as Erin's had been. Vlad could still taste her in his mouth and the blood that his father presented him was only a remind of that taste that he had taken from Erin. Vlad knew if he did not fight this desire here and now despite what it would cost him, he would eventually give in and everything his father said, everything his father believed about him would be true and Vlad couldn't let that happen. Not now, not ever.

"Are you insane?" The Count asked.

"No." Vlad said.

"Drink it." The Count ordered.

Vlad faced his father. The blood, he could smell it but the anger that was part of his constant defiance was paired with the hurt he felt doing this to his father. But he had to hold onto something of himself even if it was this fight.

"I know what this means to you, but I can't." Vlad said trying in any way to lesson the blow, to avoid the fight.

"Then you, Vladimir are no son of mine." The Count growled.

"Wait," Erin said and all eyes switched to her and she was on her feet.

"Stay out of this half fang," Ingrid growled.

"No, let her speak." The Count said. He was intrigued to see what she would do.

Erin reached out and took the goblet of blood that Renfield had poured for Vlad.

"You have saved this for centuries to honor the first vampire Vlad had ever created." Ern said, taking a small whiff of the blood as she gracefully walked around the chair until she stood between the Count and Vlad.

"Erin, what are you saying?" Vlad asked as he watched her hold the goblet. Erin just smiled at him, still holding the goblet of blood.

"But unlike the rest of you," Erin said leveling her gaze on the vampires who surrounded her. "Each of you, who have given into the need to kill, to maim or harm. Who felt the need to bite for darkness and pain." Erin turned back to Vlad. "Vladimir did it for love, so this is a toast to him."

Before she could think or anyone could stop her Erin took the blood into her mouth and then forced her lips to Vlad's forcing him to drink. Vlad was so caught off guard he opened himself to her and for that moment surrender a bit of himself as she let the blood pour from her mouth into him. Together they drank and kissed.

"Bravo!" The Count was shouting in the background about the protests of Malik and Ingrid and the cheers of Renfield. Bertrand just sat and stared.

Erin broke off the kiss and pulled back. Vlad's eyes were wide as he stared at her. She reached out to wipe the stray drop of blood from his chin but he grabbed her wrist crushing it as his eyes went black. Then he was gone.

The Count was on his feet his arm slipped around Erin's shoulders. "Not to worry my dear, he will come around."

Erin let the count steer her to her seat as he took Vlad's place at the head of the table. "I have underestimated you my dear."

"You can't be serious," Ingrid snort.

"Deadly serious," The Count said leaning forward to sneer at his daughter. "You could learn a few things from this one."

"As if," Ingrid said. She shot a cold gaze at Erin.

Erin did not back down. "I meant every word I said."

"And aren't you going to pretend to be a breather?" Ingrid asked.

"I like the taste of blood too much," Erin answered honestly. That caused everyone to look at her and the Count smiled.

"Of course you do," the Count said. "I am glad that you are not trying to deny your nature my dear. I think you could teach my son a thing or two about accepting what he is."

"That's my plan," Erin said.

"Oh really?" The Count asked amused. "I would love to hear it." He began to pour another glass of the Lady. Erin and the others watched. The Count lifted it to sniff before handing it to Erin.

"Why does she get some?" Malik demanded.

"Silence," The Count growled. "I want to hear what the half fang has to say."

Erin accepted the glass, with all eyes on her she lifted it to her lips and sipped the delicate bouquet. It was just as amazing as before, but lacked the fanfare of sharing it with Vlad.

"I love him," Erin said simply.

"Of course you do," The Count said. "He saved you."

Erin forced herself to put the glass down. "Ye, he did." Everything in her wanted to drain the glass dry but she controlled herself. This was key to her freedom to put her plan in place, she had to make them believe her. She needed this to work.

"I don't want to deny my nature," Erin continued. "Granted I am still getting used to things and Ingrid had helped."Ingrid's eyes went wide but she kept silent. Erin continued. "Still, I am learning my new nature and as a Slayer, a breather I did not fully understand what it meant to be a vampire. Maybe its because I am half fang and I didnt have to transition as the rest of you with a mirror or a family to support me, but that also means I don't have to fight what I am. It merely is what I am and I cannot fight that. And I don't want to."

Erin stopped talking and slowly took another drink. This one was longer and she savored the flavor of the blood as the others watched her. It was the Count who was the first to speak.

"What do you plan to do?"

Erin was expecting that. She shrugged. "I love him, my hope is by having Vlad guide and teach me about myself he will better understand himself and stop fight his true nature."

Bertrand seemed to take a breath and the Count sat back looking at Erin thoughtfully.

"What makes you think you can succeed where we, his family, have failed?" the Count asked.

Before Erin could answer, Bertrand spoke. "Vlad loves her. He made her."

"Good point," The Count said then smiled at Erin. "Go, you need to take care of my Vladdy. i will be watching you."

"Can I have some blood?" Erin asked as she got to her feet.

"Of course!" The Count said. "Take the Lady...'

Erin cut him off. "No, just some of the stock you have in there," She indicated to the hidden refrigerator in the room, but quickly added. "I would hate to ruin your toast. The rest of you should drink to Vlad's success and my rebirth."

"Good point my dear," the Count said. "Redfield, pour!"

That comment got several smiled from Malik, Ingrid and Bertrand. Erin couldn't blame them, the blood was amazing. She bowed and stepped towards the fridge. Already everyone was talking as if Erin did not exist. In silence Erin with drew several bags of blood and left the room following the escape Vlad had made earlier. Despite the drama it was still day light and the school was difficult to traverse during the day but Erin still felt she knew that Vlad had retreated to his room, the only place that was his to lick his wounds. She walked the halls at a human pace. Force feeding him the blood had been an act of defiance and part of her plan, still it had hurt when Vlad had bolted leaving Erin to deal with his family, but she knew that she had hurt him. His revulsion of blood and abstinence had been his salvation and she had taken it from him by force. Still Erin felt he would forgive her, he had to or her plan would be expedited. She hoped she had not made things worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula. All rights reserved for BBC. This story is an AU from Season 3. What would have happened if Erin had reacted differently when Vlad bit her and turned her into a vampire.

Vlad sat in his room. The copper taste of blood still filled his mouth. How could she? Vlad watched as the dust played on a small beam of sunlight that had crept into his room through a crack in the draps that hid the room from the warming light that was deadly to him ever since he had turned sixteen. Vlad licked his lips. Sixteen. It had been so long ago, but really only a heartbeat in a vampire's life span. Vlad hated to remember the first time he had stepped into the mirror. They had been hiding and his father made special arrangements to procure not a castle, but an abandoned abbey. The bell had tolled and Vlad had hated what that meant for him. That had been the last time he had tasted human blood. That simple act haunted him. When he had come out of the mirror, his first taste of power had filled him up but the darkness had been different. The transition from child to vampire had burned with icey internal fire that took his warmth and his humanity. What replaced it was the need, the thirst and pain. Had his father not been close at hand, Vlad might had died or far worse, he might have lost himself to his dark desires and gone on the hunt. It had happened to many other vampires. They awoke from the mirror like starving monsters. With the power to overwhelm these desperate creatures would take to the night and fall like a plague on the humans leaving unknown victims in their path. The Count had provided enough power to stop Vlad and the bags of blood offered up saited him until Vlad could regain his sense of self. Unlike what Ingrid had experienced, Vlad had not met his shadow self in the mirror at that point in his life. Vlad shook his head. No that had come later. He shuddered. It had been much worse. As the chosen one, he had not one but thousands of reflections to battle for the tentative gripe on his soul.

Being dragged into the mirror had granted Vlad enhanced power and supplanted his soul with the overwhelming darkness. Vlad had wanted to drink blood and feed on fear. Only his family and their ties to the breathers had stopped him. Vlad closed his eyes. No, that's a lie. Something good inside Vlad had kept him from biting Erin back then. Not for the first time Vlad wondered what would have happened if he had bitten Erin back when his shadow self had controlled so many of his darker aspects. What if he made Erin a vampire before their alliance with the Slayers' Guild and all the changes they had fought so hard for. The school had been a battleground for the essence of Vlad's very being and in the end it took his standing up, accepting his fate, his power and all the darkness that was tied to it. With that surrender Vlad had been able to open the book, the Predictum Impaver, though its pages were blank. Vlad had proven his place as the Chosen One to the Vampire High Council, to Bertrand, his father, everyone, even himself.

He hated it. Hated the power and yet which ever way he turned, Vlad knew he needed that power. Only with the power granted by this job he hated, would Vlad be able to force the change he wanted in the world. Hell in two worlds. Sometimes, in the wee hours before dawn. Vlad secretly wondered what would happen if he simple stepped into the light? The one thing Vlad hated most about vampire society was how every single vampire he had ever met wanted to manipulate, scheme, lie, and do anything to gain more power. For so many years Vlad had fought to avoid that web only to be sucked in. This was even more so with his new found power and status. Everyone wanted to control Vlad for their own gain. Erin was the only one who had tried to stand by him. What had that gotten her? Even now, Vlad hated to admit it, a dark, secret place deep inside, wondered what would happen had he let her die? What if he had joined her? Still what good would it be to be a martyr and leave things unchanged? So much was different now.

Vlad snarled into the darkness. No! There is no turning back. Erin, what she had done, hurt, but was it any more than he deserved?

Still something deep inside Vlad had enjoyed the taste of the Lady's blood mixed with the sweet vampire scent of Erin. Even the memory made things inside Vlad clench with pleasure and pain. It had felt amazing and Vlad hated to admit it, but he had lost himself to the pleasure of sharing that blood soaked kiss with Erin.

The darkness stirred. Vlad thought back to the mirror and when his darker side had taken over. Back then, even with the darkness infecting him he had been unable to bite Erin despite the desire to. Vlad had done so many things he regretted but still his darkness had served a purpose. The whole experience had made him stronger and better able to deal with his vampire nature and by that token deal with other vampires. For the first time Vlad truly began to wonder about what the transition was like for half fangs. In the past Vlad had never really given it a second thought and merely assured that he would never do that to a breather, let alone to someone he care about. Still here he was, a sire, Vald, the Chosen One, was someone who had turned a breather, a slayer, into a vampire. This was worse than just drinking blood to survive. Vlad cursed himself. What did I expect?

Watching Erin drink blood and enjoy it, had crushed Vlad in ways he could not put into words and at the same time he was jealous. With the gem shards, it seemed that Erin didn't have a choice but to give into her vampire nature, while Vlad continued to fight. For the first time Vlad wondered what all his struggles had been for. Vlad began to pace his room. But with sun up there was no where he could escape to. Dark thoughts haunted him.

That night, that terrible night when Vlad had bitten Erin, it was because he could not picture his life without her by his side, helping him to unite the Slayers and vampires so they could coexist in peace. No. Vlad shook his head. I wanted her because she is the only one who loved me as I am. Realizing now that it had been naive to think that by simply saving her life, nothing would change, or that Erin could be like him as a vampire. But this Erin, the half fang who shared a blood soaked kiss, already she was so different. Vlad wanted to curse the gods both living and dead, since it seemed to him that Erin was taking to her new nature faster than any half fang Vlad had ever met. Maybe it was due to the months Erin had been pretending to be a half fang, getting to know the Dracula Clan up close and personal, or maybe it was something else, something Vlad or the gems had given her. Maybe it was Erin's connection to her brother who she had watched change as well into a half fang, only to perish. Maybe it was something worse. The fact that Erin seemed to be embracing her darkness frighten Vlad so much that he had to press his hand to his mouth to muffle a scream that was part anguish, part anger.

Vlad bit into his palm, his fangs drawing blood. It was at least something different to taste and seemed to wash away the memories of Erin, the Lady, and all the pleasure he had felt with blood drinking. All Vlad could think about was the mistakes he had made, the lies he had shared or ignore. Vlad could understand why Erin had lied to him, to pretend to be a half fang, to deny that she was a slayer, since it had all been to protect herself. Vlad only now could see that Erin's choices had been made in order to stay alive, that when Bertand discovered her, her lies had been her only cover, her cloak to hide herself. In hindsight it should have been obvious Erin was a slayer, how else could she had have hidden in plain sight like she had. The knowledge Erin had shared about the tools and weapons the slayers had at their disposal made Vlad better able to understand and no underestimate his enemy. The fact they could pretend to be half fangs, control their heart beats, and see vampire's heat signatures among the breathers was vital intel. Still the hurt was there. But Vlad had to admit his sin was greater, what he had taken from her, how he had ignored her wishes, how he had forced the change on her, the state he himself hated, was far more steeped in evil. Even now Vlad would given anything to be human and he had taken that from Erin. He deserved to have her hate him, but she said she still loved him.

How could she love me? The question echoed in his mind like a tormenting phantom.

After leaving Stoneybrook, despite the changes Vlad had experienced with the bone crown; his vampiric power manifested without a mirror, fangs fully formed, and all the powers that the Count wielded with ease, these dark changed had made Vlad doubt himself. He had been just a kid. Vlad had sacrificed everything for those he cared for, both human and vampire. Vlad had to leave them all behind and go into hiding with his father, the last person he wanted to be stuck with. Still, as much as he hated to admit it, Vlad had needed his dad. Being a minor, without money or resources beyond his new powers which Vlad had to admit he could not fully control, his father was at least there to help guide and control him to a point. Despite everything, the daily struggle to resist his father's wishes and vampire lessons had allowed Vlad to hold onto his humanity. Meeting with Erin, protecting her, teaching her, had been as if Vlad finally found someone who could see the real him and challenge him to be the better person. With Erin by his side, Vlad felt that he was actually able to change his story of being the vampires' Chosen One and be the person he wanted to be. More than once Vlad had felt that it was Erin who had rescued him and been able to show him the person he truly was. And yet, looking back, that seemed like a fairy tale. When push came to shove Vlad was beginning to realize he was just as selfish and greedy as any ambition soaked vampire of his clan.

Vlad pressed his hands to his head trying to block the swirl of thoughts that continued to race through his head as he sank to the floor.

I hate what I have become.

I feel like a monster.

I am a monster.

Blood bags in hand, Erin found Vlad lying on the floor. She could smell his blood and wondered if he was hurt. The door to Vlad's room had been left ajar which was so unlike him. Seeing Vlad alone, with his hands over his face as he lay prone on his back as if to hide his tears or from the horror she had inflicted on him. I did this. Erin thought. Still this was something Erin knew she had to do, to earn her place, to keep pushing the envelope. But then again seeing his pain, it was too much. In the dark of the hallway she blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. Forcing her useless lungs to expand and contract she reached out for the door.

I'm sorry.

But Erin could not voice the words. Her heart ached for all she had lost and all he had lost in taking her one choice from her. There was nothing left but this pain that made what remained of love bitter sweet and desperate for something, some reminder of what could have been and a promise of what might be. The gem shards seemed to burn for an instant as Erin began to doubt herself, her choice, her path. Vlad had been in her world for only a short time, but his affect on her was profound and troubling.

"Vlad?" Erin asked stepping into the room.

He didn't answer and she drew closer. Erin sat, her back to the wall, and decided to wait. It didn't take long.

"Get out."

Erin forced herself to take a deep useless breath. "I don't know what you are expecting of me, Vlad."

Suddenly he was there kneeling before her, eyes red with anger as she stared down at him frozen under his gaze. "Why did you do that?"

Erin swallowed. She didn't have a good answer for him but said what first came to mind. "Is it everything you thought I would be?"

Vlad acted as if she had struck him and flinched. Erin pressed. "Because I feel like it is all falling apart in front of me. Every step that I take is leading me away from myself. I don't know how to stop it."

Vlad's eyes narrowed as his brow furrowed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I have become so tired fighting." Erin said. With a graceful motion she leaned against the wall, sitting back, she slid down to meet him on the floor and breaking his gaze. At least the red flame had died away in his eyes as she pressed her hands to her chest. The shards seemed to burn under her fingertips and she continued. "I am so much more aware, of what I am, what I have become. I'm not human." Erin raised her head to meet Vlad's eyes. "What I want from life has changed." Vlad looked away but Erin reached out and caressed his face. "But there is one thing I want that I wanted in my past life, my human life, the one thing I want now," Erin dropped her voice to a whisper forcing him to look at her. "And that is you. I want you Vlad."

"What does that even mean?" Vlad asked as he searched her face.

"Every second I waste is more than I can take," Erin said her words full of pain and need as she pulled him into her kiss.

At first Vlad resisted. The betrayal she had displayed in front of his family was still painful, but that resistance didn't stop her. Erin leaned in closure and finally Vlad opened for her taking her into his arms as she pressed into him. For a second Vlad was lost in her. Only the moment that they drifted into the sunbeam did he pull back with a hiss and pull her to the couch in his room. The blood packets she had brought with her fell to the floor discarded in their need for one another. Erin pressed into him, trying to drink him up. Vlad echoed her need with his own and as he held her in his arms it dawned on him that he no longer had to be so damn careful. Erin wasn't some fragile human any more, she was making that more than obvious as she grasped at him her nails digging into his back sending waves of pleasure through him as he responding in kind nipping at her neck and chin.

Erin suddenly tossed him, her new vampire strength taking him off guard as she smiled. Vlad landed hard on the ground one the packets of blood bursting underneath him. Erin was there suddenly above him smiling as blood splattered over both of them and she tore open his shirt. Her tongue was quick and brought a gasp from him as she proceeded to lick the blood from his white chest. It was his turn to spin her and it was as if she expected and rolled covering herself in blood. Her blood-slick hand reached out and traced a line down her cheek as Vlad's fangs extended and he snarled at her. All she could do was laugh and pull him closer tearing at her shirt and opening her chest to reveal the shards buried in her breast, splattered with blood, that Erin could swear were glowing. In response Vlad trapped her hands.

"Stop!" Vlad snarled. Using his body he pinned her and she let him.

"I want you Vald," Erin whispered. Desire a hot fire in her eyes as she wiggled under him. "I can feel you want me too."

"Not like this-" Vlad started to stay but Erin growled and cut him off.

"Yes. Just. Like. This." Erin said moving, forcing Vlad to grind into her and struggle to hold her as she offered up her neck. "I know you want this too. I wanted this when I was human but now there is nothing keeping us apart. expect-" But she didn't finish that sentence. They both knew, the only one stopping them, was him. Vlad looked at her, his prisoner, covered in blood, clothing torn face filled with need and desire. Erin searched his eyes. Her body screamed with need, to be claimed by him body and soul. He was her maker. He was the Chosen One. The realization hit her. That didn't mean he would choose her. Erin froze and sadness welled up in her again. She let it come, let the emotion fill her face and eyes. Never in her life had she seen or heard if vampires could cry, but the fight went out of her and she turned her head away.

Then the tears came, cold lines that froze her face.

"You don't want me as I am, you want what I was." Erin whispered and Vlad was off her as if she had struck him.

"It's not true! It just-" Vlad said on his feet backing away ignoring the blood and looking down at her. The blood seemed to call to him as much as his desire for her. Here she was, the creature he had created, the one who wanted him, no matter what had happened between them. Despite what he had done to her, what he was still doing to her. Seeing the sadness fill her face was almost too much for Vlad to bear.

Erin laughed. Bitter and hard as she drew up her clothes covering herself and licking the blood off her hand. The tears continued to silently stream down her face as she brought her knees to her chest. Vlad was back sitting on the couch staring at her and she didn't care. His face only showed hurt as she watched him out of the corner of her eye, sight blurry with the tears.

She should have known. I am a fool.

This should make things easier for her, with her choice, but it didn't. Right now she just hurt. I deserve this.

The vampire in her, wanted to lash out, to hurt him, but her sorrow would not allow it instead she turned that pain on herself and she knew she deserved it. Ever step Erin was taking was leading her down a path, one she had choose, that would freeze her insides in time, leaving her numb where pain and love would no longer touch her. If only I could be frozen now. She silently wished.

Swallowing, Erin fought with her own emotional turmoil, but the slayer in her was stronger. Her mission, her task, had to be fulfilled.

"Why did you change me, if you don't want me?" Erin asked. Forcing her head up she opened her eyes to stare at him with her hurt. Vlad's eyes were like a door to his pain, she could see each time she questioned him, each time she reach out to him, it hurt him as much as it did her.

"You know why," Vlad said turning away from her. He wanted her, but he couldn't let himself. Not like this. Not when all he wanted was to protect what little humanity she had left. Was there any humanity left in her? Did I burn it out?

Erin watched emotion play on Vlad's face. She wished she could read his mind, but her understanding of him was deeper than that. It was if she could see the battle he was fighting within himself. It echoed her own pain. They were both lost and so insecure. But they needed one another, they loved one another but still why was there still only this pain left between them. Vlad's rejection of her was really the rejection of himself, but even as her ration mind understood this, that didn't make the hurt inside lessen.

"What life do I have now?" Erin asked, pleading with her eyes, that he refused to look at. "Without you," she whispered.

Suddenly Erin was on her feet, moving as only a vampire could. She stood by the window where the single ray of sunlight shone into the room with specks of dust dancing in its pale light. Reaching out she caressed the light as her fingertips began to burn. The physical pain a welcome change. For a moment Erin knew she could do it, end it now, finally stop being such a coward. He didn't want the monster she had become, the monster her heart was filling with and crowding out any memory of her human existence. All her humanity that was locked inside was dying by seconds and inches. Before Erin's eyes the flesh was burning away. The pain was there but she no longer cared, it really didn't hurt her anymore. It was is her heartache that devoured and her body had made a devil's bargain to share the agony that was as sweet and love.

Erin hadn't notice but Vlad was beside her, then her hand sudden yanked away.

"What are you doing?" Vlad said. "Stop."

Erin dropped her gaze and saw the edge of the drapes. It would be so easy to tear them away, let the light in, envelope them both. The pain resurged filling her heart. Despite everything, she couldn't do that. She couldn't kill Vlad or harm him like that. Everything inside her wanted to protect him, keep him safe. She was the one who didn't matter anymore.

"Why?" she asked. "Why not just leave me to this." She indicated to the sunlight. "I won't be a burden anymore. I won't be a reminder of your little breather slip up. I could just be gone. Dust."

Vlad spun her and shook her forcing her away from the window. "No!"

"Why not?" Erin said and forced herself to look at him. "I'm a monster."

Vlad shook her. "Don't say that!"

"But it is true." Erin said with a sad smile.

Terror washed across Vlad's face as his fangs extended and his eyes went black. There was no fear in Erin's eyes and the tears stained her cheeks. Erin had watched Vlad's power first hand. There was no question that the Chosen One could kill or destroy with only his will and the powers he possessed. Erin felt as if she was saying everything that he felt deep inside. Her pain was something she wondered if he could taste as it echoed her agony. Erin remembered all the times that Vlad had promised to protect her. How he had sworn to do all in his power for her. Seeing him like this, Erin knew that Vlad wanted her to save from the dark, from the monster she was becoming. But they both knew it was too late for that. Erin knew she could not keep living a lie. Erin prayed that standing here before him, her actions now, might somehow make him realize how much he had loved the fantasy of it all. The idea that they could be together, a slayer and a vampire. Two people who wanted to make the world better place where no one could hurt them. It was a lie. And after what Vlad had done to her, left Erin's last hope frozen inside.

"What must be sacrificed to make you understand?" Erin asked.

"I don't understand," Vlad said.

Erin reached behind her back and pulled something that had been concealed along the line of her clothes, something long and thin. Holding out her hand she revealed the stake from her slayer's kit. "Take it."

"No." Vlad said as Erin knelt before him.

"I'm not strong enough." Erin said, a lie but she had to try and Vlad darted back from her.

"I am not doing that."

Watching Vlad cower from her. Erin reached down and at last, touched her anger that had been quiet and smoldering deep inside. The rage she felt when Vlad had ignored her choice. The idea that someone who professed to love her would dismiss her, reject her and ignore her wishes was suddenly too much to bear and she spat out venom at her sire.

"Then what do you want!" Erin screamed. "If I can't be with you, I can't love you, I can't protect you! I am just useless!"

Erin turned on him pitching the stake into the wood, propelled by her vampire strength and slayer aim. Even in her anger, Erin could not bring herself to harm him in deed but in word, her anger had a target it could hit. "I can't be what I was! And you know what? I don't want to be that girl. She was a fool." Then Erin made the mistake of looking at Vlad. Really seeing the damage her words were doing and anguish began to cloud her thoughts. Even beyond her anger, Erin could not bring herself to hate Vlad. What she really hated was herself. Her own weakness and self doubt. "But if I don't have a place. What's the point of an unlife? I can't hate you but I can't live like this."

Erin in her temper tantrum had inched closer to the window. The sun was up. God how she missed the feel of the light and warm spreading across her skin.

Vlad watched Erin. How could he fight her words? How much of this was because she really loved him or was it because he had changed her? He had heard of other vampire who had bitten humans only to have the half fang become obsessed with their maker. Those poor creatures becoming tools for their makers only to fulfill the pure blood vampire's darkest whims. Had he done that to Erin? Erin seemed desperate to prove her love for him. Vlad almost wished she hated him instead. If Erin had hated him would she have fought him to keep her sense of who she was? But he would never know. And this despite need and fatalistic creature was the worse creation. Vlad was so out of his depth. All those years of his father talking about all the times he had bitten a breather and made a half fang, yet none of those vamps were around. Vlad mind raced trying to remember the half fangs he had met. There were not many. Ingrid had bitten the boy she had a crush on. Only to see him turned to dust by the slayer attack at Stony Brook which was why Vlad guess she had taken the castle from the Count. She had nothing left to lose and everything to gain then. Vlad remembered how Ingrid had converted a whole girls sports team that had been foot soldiers that were merely kill Vlad. Ingrid had not cared a lick about her half fangs, using them only as cannon fodder for her ambition. Then there was Ryan who started out serving Ingrid only to turn on her for Malik. Then there were the orphan vampires that Vlad had tried to teach how to live normal lives. That experiment had failed spectacularly. Vlad himself had dispatched several of those pathetic creatures. Vlad knew couldn't do that to Erin and yet, he could't let his guard drop around her, couldn't trust her. How could he love someone he didn't trust? Still the memories of their shared history, reminded him that she had lied to him before, when she was human. Now it was like all Erin could say was the truth, there was no way she could hide it from him, her sire . In a way, Vlad hated it. It was like he had taken Erin's free will. Which was far worse than just turning her into a vampire.

"Erin, I don't know what to tell you!" Vlad yelled back. "I'm sorry but I just don't know."

Erin stood. If she had a working heart, she knew it would be breaking. The darkness seemed to swirl inward as what remained inside her grew cold, death and silent. Her tears were gone. Her burn hand no longer had any feeling but it wasn't healing. She needed blood. One last bag lay on the floor discarded but she refused to look at it. The blood still stained her skin and clothes along with Vlad's but it was drying and becoming hard and sticky. Erin felt her eyes grow dark. Her fangs were out but she refused to snarl or hiss. Instead she looked away eyes catching the charred remains of her hand.

"I understand." Erin whisphered. "Its ok."

"No, its not," Vlad insisted kicking aside the stake. He pressed his finger tips together looking as if he was about to pray.

Erin stepped back. It would be funny but vampires don't pray they prey. A smile threatened to tug at her lip but she moved back, closer to the window her good hand fingering the drapes. She could end it now. Vlad was far enough away. One tug, it could be over. She was suddenly shaking. But she had to ask.

"What would you do?" she asked. "If I ended it?"

"What?" Vlad asked finally looking up at her. The shock that she had moved back towards the window had him on his feet but she held up her burned hand to stop his actions but not his words. "Don't talk like that. You just need time."

"For what? To become more of a monster?" Erin asked.

Vlad looked at her. "I can help you..'

"How? How can you help me when you can't even help yourself?" Erin said. "You can't even stand to be near me."

"I know what you are going through."

Erin did laugh then. It was bitter and hard. "Yeah one morning you woke up a monster. Yeah right. You have had your whole life to adjust. To prepare. You took that from me."

"I did. I'm sorry."

Erin looked at him and shook her head. "I know. That's what hurts the most. More than the light. More than the thirst."

"Erin..."

"Vlad." Erin whispered.

"Please give me a chance to help you."

Erin felt the tears again. Vlad wasn't crying but she couldn't stop herself. Maybe it was because she had started out as human. Maybe her tears were the only part of her that was still human. "What would you do if I could swap our places?" Erin swallowed. It was hard to talk past all the pain that threatened to steal her words.

"That can't happen"

Erin shook her head. "I know that. but what if?"

"I think we would be in this exact same situation with you begging me to stop, to listen, for just a moment more. There has to be away to get through this."

"What if there isn't?"

Vlad's voice changed. "All I can tell you, if you pull open that curtain, then we will never know. Once you do that, once you step out into the sun, that's it. Game over. No more second chances. I don't want that for you. I don't think you want that either."

Erin played with the curtain. Part of her wanted to run to him. To hear him. Part of her wanted to end things. Part of her wanted to attack. Part of her wanted freeze and surrender to her darker nature. It was too much. How could she share the darkness inside?

"Vlad you used to captivate me, did you know that? I wanted to make the world you spoke of a reality." Erin said and turned her eyes to the stake on the ground and frowned. "I spent my life being trained to kill vampires, to hurt those that would prey on others. But even then when I was human, I couldn't bring self to kill. The one vampire who died because of me was an accident. I hated the act of killing." Erin looked at Vlad. "Now it is all I think about."

"But you can control yourself-"

"Part of me doesn't want to."

"I can help you -"

"What if you can't?" Erin turned on him. "What if that part of me that is holding right now, finally slips away? I can feel it. I can't drink soy blood. It will kill me. You saw that. In time, or hell circumstance, what happens when I bite someone? When I finally kill someone?"

"I won't let that happen-"

Erin laughed. "You couldn't stop yourself from biting me, what makes you think you can stop me without killing me?"

"I am the Chosen One. I am your maker. You have to listen to me." Vlad said.

Erin shook her head. "We'd just be right back here. Either with sun or stake or a sword in your hand or heck, merely your Chosen One power, that you would have to wield to smite me from the earth."

"Erin stop it!"

"Why Vlad? I am just telling the truth!"

"You need to fight it! Fight the darkness!"

Erin started at him. "What for?"

"What do you mean? For your friends, for your ideals. I need you to help me create a better world."

"Now I am bound by the life I left behind," Erin said resign. "Who would have thought my greatest competition for love was myself?"

"What are you talking about?" Vlad asked, confused again. It was clear he was having trouble keeping up with all the mood swings.

"Its funny." Erin said forcing a giggle changing the subject again.

"What is?"

"These wounds won't seem to heal," Erin said looking at the gem shards and tracing them with her fingers. "But the pain they create inside is nothing compared to what I feel for you. This pain," Erin indicated to her heart and the space between them. "It is just to real. There is just too much that time cannot erase."

"Please try," Vlad pleaded.

"Rescue me," Erin said. "In that you show who I am."

"You're not making sense."

"I know." Erin said holding her head. "It is all mixed up. Duty. Blood. Need. Love. I don't know how to sort it out."

"You are still transitioning. I know it is hard. But I am here." Vlad was by Erin's side his hand reaching out for her. "I can help you."

"But can you love me?" Erin whispered. "Can you love a monster?"

"You did."

Erin shook her head. "That was different. I was different."

"I know."

"Is it too late for us?" Erin asked. Part of her wanted him to say yes. The other prayed he would say no.

"I can't say. This is new for me too." Vlad said his hand still outstretched. "All we can do is try. Keep fighting. As long as there is another day, another night where we survive, we have a chance."

Erin looked at his outstretched hand. "Fight for me, if it is not too late, because this can't be how our story ends." She took his hand.

Vlad pulled Erin into his arms. She was hard, cold, and tense. He wrapped his arms around her until in time she stopped resisting and relaxed into his grasp.

"We are in this together." Vlad said. His mind was racing. Every time Erin spoke to him it was like an arrow to his heart. He wanted to help her but he did not know how. She was suffering and this new found death wish was terrifying how Erin could simply try to toss her life away. Vlad hated to admit it but he should not have been surprised. Erin had asked him to let her go, let her die as a human and he had taken that choice from her. The suicidal thoughts seemed to be left over from her need to remain human. He should have expected it. Hell, he was surprised she had lasted this long. Still, Vlad hated to admit it, but until he had rejected her as the vampire she was now, those thoughts and acts had not been pressing in around him as they were now. Was this just a show? Some dark way for Erin to punish him? Not that he didn't deserve it, but still. Worse, despite his actions, his rejections of her advances, Vlad had to admit. He wanted her. He wanted her like this as much as he had wanted her as a human. There had been several moments in the past, when Vlad had thought that Erin was a half fang where he had dreamed of being her knight in black armor saving her and making Erin his in every way a teen boy could imagine.

"Would you want to feel how it feels. Would you want to know that it doesn't hurt me. Would you want to hear about my darkness and all?"

"Yes." Vlad said. But even as the words came out of his mouth, it was a lie. Vlad hated to see her in pain. Hated how Erin used those confused mixed up words as a weapon, where she wore her love and sorrow as armor to hurt him as much as his own thoughts punished him. Quickly he changed tactics. "I am sorry I bit you."If I could take it back I would, but-"

Erin leaned up to kiss him, to stop his words, and the moment her lips brushed his, Vlad pulled back. Vlad watched the darkness cloud her face and all hope fade. His smallest actions caused the greatest rifts between them. The sorrow was back. The guilt filled him as she pulled away from him. This creature was so different, and though it was still Erin, still holding his hand, it wasn't her. And yet, he could not let her go. Though she was still with him he felt alone. Erin seemed to sense it. As if she could hear his thoughts, and read his emotions. Then punish him with his heart.

"Vlad, I can take it back, right here, right now. I could step into the light and we could be done with this. You don't even have to do anything. Just let me go."

"No!" Vlad felt the words burst from his lips. Hell it would be easier if he could just let her go. Let her do what she felt she needed to do.

Then the tears came. Vlad watched Erin's face crumple. Her eyes were on him. This time they were black. The gems began to burn again. "How can you say that when I disgust you?"

"You don't!" Vlad said. "I love you!"

"I don't believe you." Erin said and turned towards the window. Vlad had her in an instant throw against the wall. This time Erin did snarl at him, but Vlad stood over her the stake had magically appeared in his hand and he held it about a foot from her heart. Erin push back from the wall and stepped closer, forcing him to press the point of the wood to her chest.

"Do it. I'd rather be dead than alone and undead."

"You can't mean that." Vlad whispered unmoving.

The blackness faded from her eyes. Erin reached up to touch his face with her marred hand dragging the soot across his face. "Don't ask me to live without you. I have no reason to live. I will find a way out, one way or another. "

"I don't want that."

"What do you want?" Erin snarled. "It isn't me. Not like this."

Vlad watched her turn from him. Her disgust with herself written all over her face. Vlad looked down at her and the stake held in his hand. All the attempts he had made to snap her out of it were reminiscent of all the times his father had tried to make him heed the Count's demands. All those times Bertrand had tried to force Vlad to accept his darker self. All those times Vlad had felt backed into a corner, it was what he was doing now to Erin. No wonder she was willing to throw her life away. The realization made Vlad freeze and rethink. Have I really become just like my father? Looking at Erin, Vlad searched his heart. When Vlad had thought she was a half fang he had loved her, when he learned she was a slayer and seen what she had sacrificed for him, he had loved her more. Now that she was a vampire, did he really love her less? Now that the truth of her existence was what he thought it was when they first met came to pass, had things really changed that much? Erin's state of being was his fault. It was clear that even she threw her words like daggers at him, he was the one hurting her with his rejection of her for becoming the very thing that he had forced upon her.

Vlad tossed away the stake. "I want you to live. I want you to take care of yourself." Then the bag of blood seemed appear in his hand. "Now drink."

Vlad watched as Erin's hunger surge and her eyes flashed black but she pulled back and shook her head. "No."

"You need it. If you don't feed the damage to your hand could become permanent."

"It doesn't matter." Erin said staring Vlad down. "I see the way you look at me when I drink. I remember the way you looked when I tried to share something like that with you."

"I'm different than you! I can live off soy blood, you can't."

Erin shook her head. "Vlad, we are going around in circles. I told you it doesn't matter."

"But it does!" Vlad shook her. Then he bowed lowering his head to her chest.

Erin realized he was crying. Gently she reached out and cradled his head her chest as they both sunk to the ground. She sat there holding him let him hold her. The darkness tugged at both of them. With care and calm, Erin began to stroke her fingers through Vlad's dark hair. She had seen picture, portraits painted from his youth and knew that his dark locks had once been lighter, closer to brown, but she wondered if they had ever been as soft as they were now. The minutes ticked by. She continued to hold him. Finally Vlad moved. The blood was still in his hand. He pulled back and looked up at her holding it closer and to her as an offering. Erin just shook her head.

There was a flash of anger. Vlad quickly raised the bag to his lips, fang barred, and drank. Erin's eyes went wide as he took in the blood his eyes never leaving hers as she watched him drink. Then his lips were on her as his tongue forced open her mouth. Erin's eyes went wide but she welcomed him. Vlad broke the kiss long enough to offer the blood to Erin and together they shared it. She lapped at the drops that covered his chin as he continued to kiss her, no longer fight her advances as he moved her far from the windows light and began to take her as his conquest and she welcomed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula. All rights reserved for BBC. This story is an AU from Season 3. What would have happened if Erin had reacted differently when Vlad bit her and turned her into a vampire. Thank you everyone who has read my work and reviewed. I read all comments and hope you continue to enjoy my work.

Erin's eyes bolted open. Pain hit her somewhere deep inside freezing her movement in place. Had she been human Erin would have tried different techniques the slayers' guild had taught her to control her pain with breathing and mindfulness. Now all she had was her mind. Forcing her eyes shut Erin reached out and tried to 'sense' the pain, control it in some way. During her time as a slayer she had been kicked, punched, stabbed, beaten, thrown and almost suffocated during training exercises and out in the field. Add bitten to the list. That thought made her tenuous control waver and it took all her concentration to refocus. Erin realized that this pain felt different, dull and throbbing. For the first time Erin was glad she wasn't breathing, since the slightest movement seemed to create a bone deep ache. The fail safe must be working. No turning back now.

Erin managed to push the pain aside. It took work, but Erin managed. Coming aware of her surroundings her eyes opened and the pain-filled haze lifted, At least my eyes don't hurt. Erin gaze swept around the room in the faint light of the fading sun. The small couch in Vlad's room had been converted to a flat mattress of sorts. Modern, like something from the IKEA superstore, like that of the furniture that the slayers used in the safe houses. It had always amused Erin and Ryan that the Slayers would chose to decorate with the same styles over and over. Logic dictated that this was due to the multifunctional nature of the Swedish designs and that the furniture was cost effective, easy to move, and easily replaced if there was a battle. It was time to move. Erin felt the pain echo in her hips and down to her bones as she stretched to discover that what was covering her was Vlad's long black cloak, and underneath she only had on the button up red flannel shirt that belonged to Vlad but not much else. Her movement bumped into something solid and cold. Turning over Erin found that there was Vlad, asleep next to her, but he wasn't moving.

When Erin had been a slayer, she always noted that vampires looked dead when they were asleep in their coffins. Thinking back, when Ingrid was sick and Erin had made it her foolish mission to slay Vlad's sister; it was the humanity she found even in Ingrid that had stayed Erin's slayer instincts. Erin remember when Ingrid had fallen ill, she had been so weak that the vampire appeared almost human. Erin's quest to end Ingrid's vampire life had faltered. In that moment and several other moments to come, when faced with the choice to stake Ingrid, Erin had been unable to bring herself to commit the act. All the training the Slayer's guild had instilled in Erin, had not been enough. Not even the loss of her twin brother Ryan, had failed to fuel her anger enough to kill.

Erin held herself still and let her thoughts wander. What would have happened, had she been able to kill Ingrid? What would have happened if she had been a true slayer? What if she had never loved Vlad? The thoughts hurt her as much as the poison and made her want to move. Moving to reach for Vlad gave Erin strength. As if merely finding the strength to command her own form to move could overcome the doubt and sorrow in her soul. Still something felt odd. Then the pain seemed to back off, and it took Erin a moment to realized that it was the fact that the sun had set. She had felt it. That the sun surrendering to the night had given her a small boost. Slowly she sat up.

Vlad stirred beside her. He was wearing a bit more than she was. A similar flannel was only partly buttoned over sweatpants. Erin looked down at him as she pulled the cloak around her like a blanket. Vlad seemed to be dreaming, and she could see his eyes flicker behind his eyelids. In the growing dark Erin watched him. Vlad's eyes flew upon with fangs barred as he sat bolt upright.

"Vlad!" Erin said startled as he hissed at her before really seeing her.

"Erin?" Vlad blinked at Erin, his fangs disappearing as he saw the look of fear on her face. Vlad shook his head, which was pounding. Something was wrong, He never felt so thirsty. All around him was the smell of blood, not that old as it lay drying. In that moment, the dawn of awareness of the activities of the evening came back to him in a rush. The shirt Vlad had been wearing now covered Erin, and she was watching him as if she was waiting for something.

"Are you ok?' Erin asked. She seemed frozen unable to move save for her eyes which followed his every move.

"Bad dream." Vlad said and he saw Erin relax a little. Vlad rubbed his head trying to clear his thoughts and ignore the ravages of his room. There was dried blood on everything. The smell of blood was both intoxicating and sickening. The thirst was calling to him. Vlad swallowed and worked to gain control of himself. Erin reached out and touched his shoulder.

"What were you dreaming about?" Erin asked. Vlad refused to say and stumbled out of bed not answering her. From the corner of his eye he saw the concern fill her face. "Are you all right?"

Vlad refused to look at Erin. The carnage that filled his room was almost to much to bear. The night had been wonderful and terrifying all in the same instant. Still Vlad found his feet. All the training Bertrand had forced down his throat was paying off as Vlad found himself forcing his darker urges back and his sense of self to ground. With care Vlad raised his hand in matra and using his skills was able to focus as Bertrand had taught him, like he was preparing for a fight or to open that stupid book. At least the lessons had been good for something. The overwhelming nature of the scent of blood seemed to fade from his awareness and he regained control of his thirst. Within moments, only a handful of human heartbeats, Vlad was able to turn and face Erin. As Vlad opened his eyes, Vlad wondered what he would see when he looked at Erin. Would he be disgusted? Would he desire her? Would it be like it was before? How could anything go back to what it was? Still he was ready to face her and their future together. One thing Vlad was certain of, that whatever the future brought before him, he would meet the challenge with her at his side.

"How do you feel?" Vlad asked as he came back to sit next to Erin on the couch.

Erin searched his face, unable to tell him because she couldn't really say. The pain from the morning had receded and she felt better just being close to him. Erin searched his face and tried to reach deep inside for some truth of her feelings. In the end she settled on what was a simple truth.

"Happy I'm with you."

Vlad smiled. "I'm happy I'm with you too."

Erin summoned her courage and leaned forward to press her lips to his. Vlad didn't fight her but welcomed the kiss.

Time seemed to stop. In that embrace the night seemed to envelop them in the quiet caress of the dark. Erin and Vlad didn't need to breath and lost themselves to explorine one another in that kiss. Fangs and tongues seemed to call to one another, had they been human when finally Erin pulled back she would have been gaspings had she been human. But with eternity placed before them, how many vampires had lost themselves in a simple embrace. Were there lovers out there in the night still embracing? Why had we stopped?

Erin blinked the thought away. "What time is it?"

"Early evening." Vlad smiled. "The sun just set but you know that already."

Erin nodded. "I felt it." She turned away from him rubbing her arms with her hands as if she was cold. "I could feel it. It gave me strength."

"That's normal." Vlad said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. "You will get used to it."

Erin nodded and leaned back into him to hide her face. Erin couldn't tell him what she had done. Not yet. Still as the moon rose and darkness swelled around them, Erin felt as if her vampire nature as growing stronger. The stones embedded in her chest seemed to sing with a power that she could feel and almost here. To take her mind off them and what was happening inside her, Erin surveyed the room. Their lovemaking had created such a mess. It was hard to look at without revisiting memories of passion ...and of the blood.

"Perhaps we should clean up," Erin said as she moved away from his embrace picked up and pulled on her jeans.

"Renfield will do it." Vlad said following her movements with his gaze. Vlad didn't want to think about the room.

Erin looked at Vlad. "Do you really want him to see all this?"

Only then did Vlad look around the room. There were two blood-bags empty and discarded on the floor but the splash of maroon of the dried blood was harsh on the wooden floor.. The coffin was shut and what little furniture he had was pushed aside or upturned. Papers and other school items were littered across the floor. His laundry basket was upturned. It had been where he had dragged out the clothes he wore this morning sometime before falling asleep. Erin's clothes in another pile where they were obviously shredded, save for the jeans. Vlad made a note to buy Erin several more outfits to make up for the one he destroyed. His own shirt on her looked no worse for wear except for the few buttons that had been ripped off. On Erin it looked almost seductive. A simple fix that even Vlad knew how to repair, and the shirt would be as good as new. Not that it mattered. His clothes were more of an afterthought and just one of the ways he tried to resist his father by dressing more like a breather than a vampire. Still Vlad had to admit he did dress in layers like other vamps, especially after his sixteenth birthday when the sun actually started to burn him. Vlad gave a passing thought to whether the other slayers understood that layers of leather, black velvet and heavy brocades most vampires wore were more than a simple fashion statement. For a vampire, a choice of clothes indicated status but there was something as another level of protection from humans and the sun. After watching Erin dress Vlad realized that even Erin would be adopting some sort of protection fashion sense. Granted having several layers of fabric between the sun and vampire skin did help but it didn't stop the burning, instead it only lessoned the pain a bit.

Vlads eyes moved back to watching Erin as she struggled to put the couch back to its original shape. Strength was not the issue, but instead she seemed concerned about not breaking the thing. Seeing Erin in his shirt caused Vlad such an intense desire that it took a moment to focus on his his meditation to block his need for her. That day, mere hours ago, when they had surrendered to the desire they had both felt; for one another; for blood. Everything that confirmed just how much of a vampire Vlad and Erin truly were, screamed in his soul. It took Vlad a moment of focus and silence to push such dark desires away. A part of Vlad wanted to take her right here and right now again. But deep inside, something honorable screamed at him, condemning his desire and that new power he now had over her. The guilt of his actions and his dark desire, echoed in his soul. Erin had told him, she wanted him, what everything they shared that night, but was this true? Or was she merely a thrall after receiving his bite? Vlad pushed aside those thoughts. Cleaning up the room will help clear my mind. He lied to himself.

Vlad began to put things right. There was no hiding the blood stains, those Renfield would have to clean but he could make sure things looked as close to normal as possible. Erin finished with the couch as Vlad picked up the bags of blood. Even the smell of the dried plasma stirred his need; he could control it. Vlad doubted Erin would have such control which was why he decided to grab the bags before she did. It was bad enough the copper perfume still hovered in the room. Vlad was about to throw the bags into the trash bin near the door when he stopped. Looking at the contents, the first bag was normal, something he had seen for years, taken from a local hospital bagged and tagged with date, type and other medical indicators that hospital used. But the second bag, that one caught his attention. It was the second bag, that Vlad realized he had torn into to feed Erin before their love making. Holding the bag, realizing what was written on it and what that meant, made him freeze with dread.

Le Infante.

Those words, written not by a doctor but by Renfield's father or someone like him. It was bagged and dated but that was all. The words were written in almost an elegant hand so Vlad knew Renfield couldn't have done it. Maybe his father? Dark thought began to race as the memory was awakened by the smell that made Vlad want to gag. Had Erin known when she took it? The thought made Vlad's blood run cold. The blood in the bag, that much blood could only mean the child had died from the blood loss, there was no other way to get so much from such a small creature. Death was the only outcome of such a collection.

"Vlad?" Erin asked. She was staring at him now as he stood frozen clenching the bag, his fangs out, eyes pitch black. "What's wrong?"

The anger inside chased away all thoughts of desire in the wave of outrage. Why was something like this in their home? Certainly his father had feed on victims to numerous to count but the only honorable this his father, even that witch of a mother who bore him, had been bound to was the simple rule that no one in the Dracula clan would ever feed on children. That taboo was just too much of a risk his father said but Vlad guess that it was due to the disgust of taking the life of one so innocent and helpless.

"Talk to me," Erin whispered he hand outstretched towards him. When her fingers slid across his shoulder, Vlad turned to face her and showed her the bloodbag.

Erin stood in horror looking at the bag. "No, it can't be."

"It is." Vlad growled and turned towards Erin. But the look on her face made him withdraw his fangs and the red fade from his eyes. "You didn't know?"

"I just grabbed what was in the front of the fridge," Erin said. Even as she said the words, they obscured the half truth. Taking the oldest blood bag had been intentional. Erin had refused to look at it, knowing that no matter what the bag contained it would only enrage Vlad. Still the darkness in her heart seemed to sing with joy at his pain and anger. It took all her effort to bring forth her sorrow. The weight of the act laden with her own shame and guilt. Children were supposed to be protected, sacred to both humans and vampires. But now there was no turning back. the deed was done and the horror of it clouded her face with the horror in what remained of her human heart, which was slowly fading. "Vlad I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault." He growled. It's not her fault. Vlad thoughts flashed to his father. "Why the hell would he have something like this?"

"Who?"

"Who else? My father." Vlad spat the words with disgust.

Erin remained silent and watched him. How many times had he seen his father swoon over different "vintages" of humans that were bottle in his personal blood bank. Even the blood that Erin had force fed Vlad last night had been one of those rare vintages of the Lady Jane Grey. One of the rarest and most famous blood stocks in the vampire world. Why wouldn't the Count have a bottle or two of baby's blood. Still it made Vlad sick to think about it. Vlad could understand feeding on humans who were adults or slayers who could fight back, but a child, a baby? They were innocent and defenseless. Where was the sport or honor in that? Vlad's eyes began to burn.

"Vlad," Erin said. "Vlad talk to me. What are you going to do?"

Then Vlad was gone. Even with new vampire powers Erin could see that Vlad was to filled with rage, moved to fast, fueled by his hate, for Erin to follow. She stood there, alone in his room. Erin had been so close but still Vlad loved her, she could see it in his eyes. But this new rage frightened her to the core and she feared what he would do, but for once Erin realized just how powerless she was to stop him, so she didn't even try.

Vlad materialized in the the main room, where the Dracula throne sat along with a dining table, several couches, as a hodgepodge of the past throne room and a modern sitting room. The Count was nowhere to be seen. With no one to vent his rage, Vlad shot out a blast of fire taking out a chair on the other side of the room. The shards hit the ground and turned to ash.

"Dracula!" Vlad shouted. "Where are you!"

Spinning around Vlad stood in front of the hidden refrigerator where his father stored several bags of blood. Ripping the door open, Vlad searched the labels. All of them were the same generic blood from the hospital in town. The single bag seemed to be the only evidence of the crime. Staring into the white light that seemed to make the blood glow, Vlad couldn't help but wonder. Did Erin chose this blood on purpose? Would she really do that? Was she capable of something so heinous? Staring at the blood Vlad's hunger began to sing inside. In the past 24 hours Vlad had given in to his darker half. It hurt. Now he focused on his guilt, like a snake rising in his gut. Why had he let himself slip? His culpability in those dark actions were an old familiar sting. What have I become? Vlad was the Chosen One. He was supposed to be better than this, stronger than this. Still every choice Vlad made seemed to only make things worse no matter how hard he tried to do the right thing. The thirst was still there. Vlad reached out. The darkest question screamed in his mind. What have I become? All his life Vlad had spent fighting against becoming a vampire, but last night, that night; giving in, allowing his instincts to rule his heart and overthrow his mind had felt... freeing. Now the hunger was awake and Vlad knew how wonderful it was to give in. To surrender to every aspect of his darker half. From the moment he had bitten Erin, to the moment she had given him that blood soaked kiss, up to the moment that he repaid her in kind, all of it; it had been wonderful, dark, seductive and something Vlad could not help but regret. Not since Vlad had confronted his reflection had Vlad wanted to terribly to run away. Even thinking of the week when Vlad had left his family, left Erin, left it all behind to confront his own darkness that had been like a cancer to his soul. That isolation had rendered him stronger, fortified against his own weakness. The manelovent part of him, was in check. When Vlad had accepted his darker half and all the power that the vampire part of him held, he had changed what he had thought was for the better. Now Vlad was not so sure.

Thirst throbbing in Vlad's veins, he reached out to the blood and took a bag in hand. What if I could start again? Could I? How do I keep myself? I have to find a way. Vlad dropped it back into the floor of the refrigerator and stepped back. Eyes dark, the hunger having almost won. Vlad found his strength to resist once again.

For a time, when Erin had been at his side, Vlad had thought he had found a way to fight the darkness. Now was it finally too late? This dark need, was part of him, and he had made it part of Erin. Erin had been his light and now they had eternity of the dark to share. What had he forced on her? Was this how it was for others who resisted their darker nature? Vlad thought of Ingrid and the moment when she herself had fallen in love, only to bite the boy. Then to watch her love perish in a slayer attack. Would Vlad have to witness the same thing happen to Erin? No doubt the attacks would keep coming. Everyone seemed to want to take a shot at him, the Chosen One. How he hated that title. Shaken from those cyclical thoughts Vlad heard footsteps. Beside throne, the door opened and Renfield stepped into the room.

"Master Vlad? Can I be of assistance?" Vlad's eyes went black, and Renfield to his credit, flinched but did not run. "Master?" Came a squeak.

"Renfield," Vlad becomed with his finger and the servant scuttled in the room, cowering.

"Where did this come from?" Vlad's words were sharp and Renfield looked terrified as those aged eyes flicked to look at the bag in Vlad's outstretched hand. If it was possible, but Renfield went even paler than normal.

"It's not my fault, he made me bring it in here." Renfield whimpered.

"Who?"

"Ramagda" Renfield dropped to his knees. "It was his private stock."

Vlad's temper seemed to take a step back. He blinked. "What?"

"Ramagda said it was for a special occasion. He was going to share it with your father once you were wed to the princess Adze."

Vlad turned away, leaving Renfield holding the bag.

"I promise sire, there was only one bag in the whole castle. And I didn't harvest it. I give you my word."

Renfield on his knees, looking pathetic and afraid. Vlad's anger was tempered by wisdom. Vlad ground his teeth.

"Where is my father?"

"Out hunting, sire."

"See that he gets this message." Vlad dropped to face Renfield, eyes dark. "We have much to talk about. Tell him I demand to see him, and I will not be ignored. See that he comes to me upon his return."

"Yes, Vlad."

Vlad was on his feet as Renfield stumbled and pulled himself up off the ground.

"One more thing, Renfield," Vlad said.

"Sir?" Renfield asked.

Vlad was suddenly there at the breather's throat. Renfield had been his family's puppet for years. Vlad knew that his father had promised to bite the breather, turn him into a vampire at some point, but despite all this, Vlad didn't care for those promises or humiliating Renfield like Ingrid took perverse pleasure in doing. No, Vlad's anger was deeper than that. This had tainted not only his morality but Erin's as well, and someone would pay. Vlad lifted Renfield up, by his throat until the other man stood on tiptoe to keep breathing. "You will check EVERY. SINGLE. STORE." Vlad enunciated "Make certain none of this filth is anywhere, were any vampire can access it. Understood?"

Renfield nodded as best he could and Vlad released him. Renfield fell back to the floor gasping. Vlad was certain he would follow his orders. Still the fact that his father had overlooked such a thing in his own household made Vlad warely. He had to find Bertrand. They needed to make plans. Erin had been a distraction. Vlad knew the orphans had fled back into the dark underground. His experiment to try to rehabilitate them had failed. Vlad had to admit he had been half assing the whole things. Flying by the seat of his pants making up the plan as they went. Bertrand had tried to warn him. Still, despite it all his tutor had been a constant support even with his little betrayal at the realization of the power in the book. Strangely Vlad did not hold it against Bertrand. In a way, Vlad had expected it. After all his studies, all the forays into vampire history, betrayal for a greater power had always been the resound creed of the vampire people. It had also been the cause of countless downfalls and deaths throughout history.

Renfield, finally managed to pull himself together, bowed and feld the room. Vlad watched him leave. Taking a seat on his father's throne, Vlad made the conscious choice to defy his father at every instance from now on. The blood, the changes in his home, were too much to ignore. Granted his eighteenth birthday was a year away but Vlad had come to realize that it was up to him to step up and take on the mantle that fate had thrust on him and no more half assing thing. Vlad closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. Erin was still in her room. Vlad could sense she was calm and reading something. Good. Vlad thought. This would give him time to plan. Reaching out again, using his powers Vlad searched the castle until he found Bertrand who sat in the dungeon practicing with his sword. Vlad smiled and bolted to the depths of the castle to meet with his tutor and set forth plans for the future.

Erin felt her back up against the wall. What would it take for Vlad to see? Erin had to think. With everything that had happened, her heart only seemed to lead her to deepen their ties to one another. Erin shook her head. A slayer should know better. Erin knew she had to do something drastic, something painful that would kill her deep inside to change Vlad's mind. Still it hurt to think about those wee hours before sunset when she had given into her own desires. Even now, in the dark, Erin wanted Vlad Wanted to be needed and loved by him. To have him accept who she was now, even when deep down inside, Erin had to admit she could not allow her to accept herself. The slayer inside was dying. But those memories, that sense of duty it was still there beating back the darkness. Tears came them, unbidden and unwanted. Erin hated to think about what evil actions she would have to put forth in order to force Vlad's hand. Erin knew she needed him to reject her completely so she could leave him. Erin's mind raced, each desperate plan was as flawed as the next, sending her in circles unable to think beyond this moment but then her phone buzzed. Walking over she flipped it open to see that there had been several missed texts. Some had from Jonno yet others from were Becky. Erin clenched her teeth as her answer came to her. Reading the message over, most were asking where she was. Erin turned and began texting Becky. A trap was being set and Erin knew no one, not even her own slayer conscious could stop the wheels she was setting in motion.

Becky made her way into the darkened school. Erin's text had been cryptic but too tempting to ignore. Becky found the doors open and followed the instructions to the classroom that had been closed due to issues with the wiring. Inside, there was the soft glow of candle light and as Becky opened the door she was greeted by a dozen candle lit in the room, filling it with a soft warmth. A smile spread across Becky's face. It was so neat to be trespassing in the school like this. A part of Becky had always liked to skirt the line between being the good girl desperate to act like the bad girl. Glancing around room, she looked for Erin.

"Erin are you here?"

Something brushed past her and Becky spun around to see Erin leaning against the wall.

"Don't scare me like that." Becky hand had gone to her chest but the girl was all composure.

"Sorry," Erin said with a shrug.

"Where have you been?" Becky demanded, remembering she was still cross with Erin. The teacher had forced Becky to collect the homework this girl had missed so that when she got back from whatever illness had kept her from classes. Becky looked Erin up and down. The girl had changed. The scruffy blond hair was more a mess than normal and she seemed paler if that was possible. The leather jacket was new, but the look on Erin's face was all to familiar.

"I was...ill." Erin said.

Becky rolled her eyes. That was a lame lie if she had ever heard one. "Yeah whatever. Mrs. McCally made me take notes for ya." Becky pawed into her backpack that she threw off her shoulder and pulled out a blue folder holding it out to Erin.

Erin took it. "Thanks. But I'm not going back to class." Erin put the folder on the desk where Bertrand had given his lectures to the orphans in the past. His old notes of the path the vampire armies had cut across Europe were still on the board but Becky obviously didn't care about the classroom.

"Dropping out?" Becky teased, but when Erin didn't answer, Becky's eyes went wide. "What? Really?"

Erin shrugged. "There isn't much left for me at school."

"How can you say that?" Becky stammered. "What about your future? University and stuff?"

"I really didn't have the grades for that," Erin said.

"Are you doing this because of Vlad?" Becky asked leaning up against the closest desk, crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at Erin with her best impression of her mother. All judgement and deep knowing as if to unnerve her friend.

"Honestly? Yeah." Erin surprised herself with that answer.

"Honesty is nice." Becky said. "Since I met you, I swear you have had too many secrets. Honest truth, you always look as if some big bad monster is about to jump out and bite you."

Erin spressed a grin. Becky was way more observant than she had given her credit for.

"Don't laugh at me," Becky said. "I'm your only friend, the only person you sort of let get close to you besides Vlad and he doesn't count."

"Why not?"

Becky rolled her eyes. "Duh, he is a boy. I know we had our differences and I tried to steal him, but come on his dad owns the school! I would give my eye teeth to explore this place. I am sure you have."

Erin's eyebrows went up. Becky had never talked like this before. It was refreshing that the breather was being so honest. Honesty was a nice change. Then Erin, thoughts darkened. Was this really Becky being truthful or merely a side effect of Erin becoming a vampire. When Erin had been training to be a slayer, the teachers had told her that normal humans had a tendency to spill the beans and be overly honest with vampires, it was why Slayers always had to be on their guard and keep up their mental stamina in order to not jeopardize their missions with over talkative truth telling.

"You're not still mad about that?" Becky asked. Erin could read genuine concern in her friend's eyes. How many friendships had been ruined because of a boy? Erin could remember all the stories Becky had told her about her sisters and cousins who were all 'boy crazy' and even when Becky admitted she was too, it was Erin who was the one giving up everything for the boy she love.d

Erin focus returned to her friend and shook her head. "I'm the one who spiked your drink."

"Ugh. Garlic. I remember it was nasty with the cola. Why did you do that anyway?"

"It wasn't because I was jealous."

"Sure," Becky said silly sarcasm dripping from that single word.

"Truth?" Erin said.

Becky shrugged. "That would be nice for a change."

"What do you mean?" Erin asked confused.

"I see you with the owner's son, thick as thieves. But something happened, something you won't tell me, to get that emo boy to dump you and give me the time of day. I have to admit I was flattered but I wasn't fooled."

"What did he do to you?" Erin asked suddenly afraid. She hadn't been able to follow Vlad when he had asked Becky to have a 'bite' with him. But the garlic at least had made certain Becky had been able to return to class. Erin remember how terrified she had been of 'bad' Vlad. How Erin had watched the darkness take over the boy she loved to the point where he was terrorizing the school, attempting to kill his dad and his sister. Had it not been for Erin's quick thinking Ingrid would have been ash in the noonday sun.

"Well, your lover boy, yelled at me and told me to leave." Becky began to shiver. "He was actually quite scary. I didn't think he had it in him."

"Oh, he had that and more in him."

Becky mood changed in an instant. "Is that why you broke up? Did he hurt you?"

Erin looked at her friend. Vlad had never lifted a hand against Erin. Not until the night he bit her. Even when his darker side had been in control of his actions, Vlad had been unable to bite Erin. Something had stopped him, not once but twice. Erin shook her head.

"No, it was nothing like that." Erin said searching for the words. "He just learned something about himself. He changed."

Becky watched Erin as if she was studying something Erin couldn't read. There was part of Erin who wanted to use her vampire power to force answers but this conversation was at least going the way she wanted and Erin decided not to press her luck.

"But then he changed back." Becky said. When Erin didn't answer, Becky continued. "Come on it's obvious. Vlad disappeared for a week and when he came back it was like you two never broke up. Hell, I would say you were closer than ever and that weird sister of his was even buddy-buddy with you."

Erin did smile then. The new and improved Ingrid had been such a shock to both Erin and Vlad. The idea that one session of therapy could cure all that was messed up in that vampire's head was ridiculous. Ingrid had shown her true colors all too soon with her little gang of girls that were pathetic half fangs who had no idea what being a vampire really meant.

"Ingrid is pretty weird," Erin argreed and both shared a chuckle.

Becky took a deep breathe and let out a sigh. "Erin what really is going on? I mean this place is weird and all but things have gotten even more freaky in the last week. You brought me here, I figured it was because you wanted to talk. To tell me the truth. I'm your friend. I will listen. I won't judge you. Vlad or no Vlad. You need to do what is best for you girl."

Erin blinked. That had to be the most thoughtful thing she had ever heard Becky utter in the entire time that Erin had known her. Erin chewed her lower lip considering her plan.

"Look there is one else here," Becky continued. "Whatever you want to say will stay between you, me, and these four walls. Promise."

Erin's heart clenched. She found herself quoting her teacher back at the slayers guild. "Two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead."

"What?" Becky asked confusion written on her face.

Erin laughed. "Becky, I am going to do something against my better judgement, but before I do, I need you to look at me."

"Why?" Becky said but stoof straighter and looked Erin in the eyes.

Erin felt her eyes begin to glow. "Whatever you hear, what you see, remember you are safe with me. You have no reason to be afraid. You are strong enough to listen and hear me out."

"I am strong enough." Becky repeated. Erin nodded and stepped back. Becky relaxed even more and moved to sit at the desk.

Smiling Becky folded her hands on top of the desk like an eager student. "Ok, enough melodrama. Spill teach."

"Ok, this is a bit hard for me, but here goes nothing." Erin swallowed. She wasn't sure if her mental suggestion was going to be enough but she had to try. She was going to need Becky's help if Erin's plan was going to work and better to have a willing participant than some puppet. "I have been undercover at this school."

"You're cop?" Becky asked.

Erin shook her head. "No, I was a slayer."

"Slayer? What did you slay? Because it certainly wasn't fashion."

"I kill vampires."

"Vampires." Becky repeated.

"Look we are not going to get very far if you keep repeating everything I say Becky." Erin said annoyed.

"Sorry." Becky said. "So you're telling me vampires are real and in this school."

"Yes."

"But no one has died. I mean we would notice if people went missing from class."

"Vlad makes sure that no one hunts on the campus."

"Oh, he's a slayer too!" Becky said. Erin could imagine her friend picturing Vlad as some hunter hero.

Erin shook her head. "No he is a vampire."

"Shut up1"

"Seriously, he is."

"Get out. That little emo guy? I guess I can see it." Becky said thinking things over. She tapped her forefinger to her lip as if remembering all the times that Vlad had done something strange. "Wait is that what you meant when you said he changed. Did he become a vampire and that was why he was such a jerk?"

Erin shook her head. This was becoming a pattern. "No, Vlad was born a vampire, but he got more power and it made him a bit ...unstable."

Becky snorted. "That is one word for it. I think he was bit of an ass." Becky thought about her lunch date and suddenly her hand went to her throat.

"Did he?"

Erin was on her feet. Watching Becky realize how close she had come to being bitten almost broke the tentative calm that Erin had given her. "No, he didn't bite you. He wanted to but I stopped him."

"The garlic."

"Yeah. Vampires are allergic."

"So you saved me."

Erin shrugged. "What are friends for?"

"But I was a jerk."

"You're only human."

"Wait." Erin watched as Becky seemed to process everything that she was learning. Erin could almost see the memories play across her friend's face as Becky searched her thoughts to put the puzzle pieces together. "So he asked me to lunch so he could bite me and did all that in front of you to what, hurt you?"

"Yes."

"What a dick." Becky said then turned to Erin and walked over to the desk. "So what changed? I mean why take him back?"

Erin smiled. "He got better."

"Come on, there has to be more to it than that."

Erin held up her hand. "Trust me there is, but going into all the vampire politics would take all night and I don't have that kind of time."

"What you have somewhere else to be?"

"No I need your help."

Becky looked Erin up and down. It was obvious that Erin believed what she was saying but Becky could not quiet bring herself to belive her.

"I'm not sure I even believe you. I mean, this is crazy. Vampires? Like out of a B movie? Are you serious Erin?"

"Deadly serious."

"I'm not sure I can believe you." Becky said now pacing the room. "I mean, what proof do you have? Is Vlad going to fly in like a bat and what compel me to do his bidding."

"He could, but he is busy right now."

"Doing what?"

"Vampire stuff, I guess."

"You guess?" Becky frowned. "Girl you are not doing a good job of selling yourself or this crazy story."

Erin pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know. I didn't want to do this but I guess I have to prove it to you."

"How? Are you going to slay a vampire in front of me?"

Erin smiled. "I could but I think this might be a better demonstration."

Erin felt her eyes begin to glow. Erin opened her mouth revealing her fangs.

"But you said you were a slayer," Becky said backing up into the wall, not running.

Erin could all but taste Becky's pulse in her mouth. "I was, until I was changed."

"When?" Becky asked still managing to keep it together when Erin made no movement to corner or close in on her.

"Last night."

"Vlad did this?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, but in his defense I was dying."

"He tried to kill you?"

"No his crazy vampire fiance did. She used a fire ball to knock me off a roof. Vlad only bit me and changed me into a vampire to save my life."

"No way." Becky said forcing herself to sit down on the nearest desk.

Erin stood and watched her friend, letting the fire leave her eyes and retracting her fangs. Erin moved slowly so as not to spook Becky and sat down across from her.

"Vampire huh?" Becky asked.

"Yup."

"So you drink blood and stuff?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to bite me?"

"Do you want me to?" Erin asked.

Becky blinked. The question took her completely off guard and for a moment she could only stare at Erin. "Would I become a vampire if you bit me?"

Erin shook her head. "No. I am what is called a half fang. It is really difficult for us to change humans into vampires. I am not even sure how, to tell the truth. The legends where a vampire bites you was about pureblood vampires who were born, not bitten."

"Like Vlad?"

"And his sister." Erin added.

"Damn a whole family of vampires. Well that explains their father. He always seemed like a nutter. But if he is a vampire that would explain everything."

"He still is a bit of a nutter." Erin said and both girls laughed again.

"Does it hurt?" Becky asked.

"No, but I am different than I was." Erin said. "You would think that being a slayer, knowing what I did, how I was trained, that I would have known what to expect but this new life is beyond my wildest imaginings. I'm not sure I can even put it into words."

"But does that mean your slayer group will come after you?" Becky asked.

"Most likely at some point. Especially if I start killing breathers."

"Hey," Becky said. She had grown up a black girl surrounded by white chicks and knew a derogatory term when she heard one.

"Sorry. Its just hard to hold onto what I was. Remember what it was like to be human."

"Is that why you need my help? To remember what it was like to be human?"

Erin shook her head. "No, I need your help to prove to Vlad that I am a monster."

Becky's pulse jumped again but she stayed in her seat. Erin watched her friend digest the news. Erin had shown a small glimpse of the monster inside and rocked the safe, normal worldview that Becky had been privileged to grow up knowing her whole life. Erin had never been that lucky. Even when she and Ryan had been kids they knew the world was a dangerous place full of monsters all wearing human faces. Vampires were just the more overt and embodiment of that evil.

"What does that even mean?" Becky asked. "And why would he not know?"

Erin smiled this was going to take some explaining and she had to hurry. Becky had been willing to listen and save her questions until Erin was done with her story. With the abridged version Erin shared how she has lost her brother when Ingrid had bitten him. Erin told of the search for a cure that did not exist. How she had met Vlad, fallen in love not only with his sweet nature that was so against everything Erin had ever experienced with vampires and even more love with the dream that breathers and vampires could live together in coexistence. Erin shared how that dream had failed. How Vlad's decision to ignore Erin's wishes to remain human had changed her not only into a vampire but into something she could not stand in herself even as a vampire. Erin tried to convey how, even now, even when plotting as she was to shock and dismay Vlad enough to let Erin go, that Erin was doing this because she loved him. Becky took it all in and sat in silence for a moment.

"So you did the deed, didn't you?" When Erin didn't answer. Becky grinned. "You did, Damn girl. How was it? Spill."

"That's what you care about everything I told you?" Erin asked, unable to hide her shock.

"Hey, girl has got to have priorities. Now dish."

If Erin had been human she would have blushed. "It was... amazing."

"So what you are telling me is that in the last 24 hours you died, came back a vampire, fell into bed with the man you love, drank some crappy blood and now you want to break Vlad's heart?"

"That about covers it."

"Girl, you are some crazy kind of messed up. Why the hell would you want to do this?"

Erin closed her eyes and tried to find the words. She was worried she might need to push harder with her vampire abilities. Erin needed the right words somehow somewhere inside to help her.

"Vlad is the Chosen One. He has a destiny. The Vampires want him to make war, wipe humans from the earth and force them to be cattle again."

"Really? Even with technology and the slayers and stuff?"

"Yes. Vlad doesn't want that. He has been fighting his vampire nature his whole life. He fights to protect humans, but he is still a kid. Until he turns 18 next year. He has to follow the rules of vampire society."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain..."

"When Vlad is with me, now that I am like this, he is changing and not for the better."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I am losing whatever was human in me. I keep pushing him. He keeps giving in, because it is me. He loves me. I love him, but I can't let him lose himself because of me. Do you understand? I can't give up on him and I cannot let him give up on himself."

"So you want him to reject you, so he won't reject himself."

"Exactly."

"Damn girl, that's deep."

"And difficult."

Becky stood and began to pace again. Then after he fifth cycle around the room she came to a stop and looked at Erin. "What's your plan then?"

"You're in?"

"I'm considering it." Becky said. "I have some reservations but if what you are telling me is true. If Vlad goes all dark side, then this school is going to be ground zero for the round up of humans for this vampire farm."

"That's one way to put it. Ok." Erin smiled and began to explain her plan. Becky added some details but it took them only a little time to hammer out the details. Erin was surprised how cunning Becky was turning out to be. The suggestions that had come from some of the forbidden romance novels her cousin had smuggled in, were more than enough to set up not one but several plans to push Vlad into a corner using the feminine art of seduction. Erin just hoped that they could pull it off. Seduction and subty had never been Erin's strong suit but Becky seemed almost eager to begin. It was time to spring the trap.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula. All rights reserved for BBC. This story is an AU from Season 3. What would have happened if Erin had reacted differently when Vlad bit her and turned her into a vampire. Hello reader. Please read and review. I know these are a little rough but I do not have a beta reader and I am trying to get them up as fast as I can. Hope you like where this story is going.

The darkness did not feel like a 'shadowed cloak' as Ingrid had once melodramatically referred to the night. Erin could hear each squeak of the old floor boards and could smell the way that Becky's perfume lingered on the air. Sure the suppression spray was doing its job. Becky's heartbeat, breath, and human scent was nonexistent even to Erin's heighten vampire senses. Secretly Erin could not believe that they were actually doing this. Prior to being bitten, Jonno had given Erin ample supply to help her manage with the orphans and any visiting vampires who might get ideas to put a fang in her. Erin never thought she would be using the spray to deceive Vlad again. _How much of our relationship has been built on lies and such simple deception?_ Erin thought as she led Becky to Vlad's room. Had Erin been human she might have blushed at the memories of this place with its erotic dalliance from only a few hours prior. Still this room was the most secure place Erin knew of that would allow them privacy and it was the one place that Vlad would not avoid. Erin smiled with bitter joy. The trap was perfect.

"Nice," Becky said looking around the room. There was sarcasm underlying those words but Becky kept it in check. Her eyes fell over the once spot where the bed should have been. "Is that a coffin?"

"Vlad had it custom made. Trust me, it only fits one person and in truth, probably just him."

"Custom made coffins, too weird." Becky said. "Wait how do you know about who the coffin can fit? Have you tried it?"

Erin shook her head dumping her coat on the sofa. Trying not to smile at the shear glee in Becky's words. Deep down inside the confident woman was equally as much as little girl. "No, but I know someone who did." The memory was still painful and full of guilt. But reflecting as Becky leaned over to look inside the coffin walls, a new emotion filled Erin, disgust. It was all Erin could do not to snort. That vampire girl had been an idiot. _I was an idiot too._ Erin thought. _Caring about keeping her entertained was what got her killed._

"Who?" Becky asked when she realized Erin was quietly watching her while fiddling with her bag.

Erin forced a sigh. "The first vampire I ever killed, actually."

Becky jerked her eyes to meet Erin's. "Ooo you staked her in Vlad's own coffin?"

"Not exactly." Erin said regretting opening her big mouth, but Becky was waiting for the story. "Ingrid bit several of the girls rugby team that were visiting a few days past. She sent one of the new half fangs here to kill Vlad with a UV grenade."

Becky frowned in confusion. "What's that?"

"Basically a glass ball that has a chemical that sets off a UV reaction like a burst of light. It is strong enough to temporarily blind a person, but for a vampire it will turn them into dust is they are within a 50 foot diameter of the blast."

"How did you get her to use it?"

"Well, she was holding it and when she saw the coffin. I was in here and she thought I was another half fang sent to assassinate Vlad. But on finding he was not in his room, and seeing the coffin, she wanted to try it. Being a vampire we kind of need them during the day."

"Wait, Vlad's own sister tried to have him killed?"

Erin nodded. "Just part of vampire politics. Trust me they are bloodthirsty." Erin walked over to the coffin and sat on the lid looking back at Becky. Who was waiting eagerly for the story to continue. "So the girl, hell I don't even know her name, climbed in and asked me to close the lid. She didn't fit, so when I sat on the lid, the grenade fell, and well, she was dust."

"Wait, so this happened when you were human, right?"

It was Erin's turn to frown in confusion. "Your point?"

"Well, how did she not know you were human?" Becky said with drawing out her make up case from her bag. Becky was always one to multitask as she set to work refreshing her flawless eye makeup.

"Remember that spray I used to get you up here?" Becky nodded. Erin continued. "That was a suppressant spray that slayers use to hide our scent, our heartbeat, and breathing from vampires. That's why I sprayed you before we came up here."

"But how does that even work?" Becky asked looking first at her wrist which had the invisible spray on it and then up at Erin. "I mean I get the scent part but the breathing and heartbeat that doesn't make sense." Becky had always been better at school than Erin and the fact that she was asking questions that Erin had never even bothered to considered irked the vampire a bit.

Erin shrugged. "I'm not a chemist. But the slayers have been fighting vampires for centuries and vampires have magic and alchemists. It would stand that so does the guild. I wasn't trained in that. It was not my job. I tend to be more hands on."

Becky looked away and went back to her make up case. She seemed to be digesting Erin's words while working on her own make up. After a few more moments, Becky clicked shut the case and turned to Erin. "Why don't we get more... presentable." Becky proceeded to kick off her shoes and strip off her stocks revealing red toenails that matched her fingers. The school tie and jumper went next leaving only her skirt and white shirt which Becky now unbuttoned to reveal her bra just a bit. Erin found herself watching the line of Becky's neck following the flutter of her pulse. Granted, had she not been looking for it (i.e. staring) Erin would have missed the beat of that human heart. The thirst was there but Erin kept it in check. Erin knew she would need all her control to make it through this. The bag of blood she had downed earlier didn't seem to be helping much. The draw of something fresh was just so damn seductive.

"Aren't you going to change?" Becky asked.

"Right." Erin knew she had been staring. With a hop she was off the coffin. "Be right back."

Moving with vampire sped, Erin disappeared into her room in a blink of an eye, only to return in the exact same outfit as Becky, minus the nail polish and makeup.

"Wow," Becky said. "Ok. That was amazing."

Erin shrugged.

A deep seated knot began to form in Erin's stomach and she steeled her resolve. Erin had to make sure there was nothing left for Vlad to salvage after tonight. No love. No hope. No chance to be forgiven. Vlad had to hate her or at least reject her for the next stage of her plan to move forward. Erin still hated to admit it, but she had no idea how to take the next steps once Vlad had abandoned her. Still there was just tonight, only the few hours of darkness to complete her plan. Erin was going to have to make it work, this last chance, last step towards redemption for all the evil she held in her heart and regret steeped in her own darkness.

"So do you want some help?" Becky said gesturing to Erin's lack of embellishments on her face. "I mean, it's not like you can look in a mirror, or can you?"

Erin shook her head. "Nope. That part of the legends is true."

"Well then, let me get to work." Becky, as if by magic, held up an eye pencil and began to doctor Erin's look. The make smelled of Becky's scent along with the chemicals. Erin's face was like frozen stone as Becky layered on the stuff both to her eyes, lashes, and brows. Erin watched Becky smile and go through the motions. A deep ruby lipstick came next. Erin noticed that Becky had gone for a more subtle shade of maroon to complement her skin tone. Looking down at their hands Erin was almost mesmerized by the hue of milk white against Becky's deep coffee. Becky pulled back chewing on her lip as she admitted her work. And put away the make up without a second glance. Erin reached down and looked at her still buttoned shirt and began to undo each button until her cami and chest showed.

"What are those?" Becky asked gesturing to the stone shards.

"They are what killed me," Erin said.

"Wait?" Becky said frowning. "I thought Vlad bit you and turned you into a vampire."

"He did, but that is not what killed me." Erin looked down at the gems and stroked them. "Another vampire, Adze, a spoiled princess, basically, shot a fire ball at me when I was on the roof. It hit the ring which was on my hand making the jewel exploded and embed these things in my chest."

"What the hell were you doing on the roof?" Becky raised an eyebrow.

"Long story, but the blast and the fall did too much damage to my body for me to survive, so Vlad took ...steps to save me, as he saw it."

Becky watched Erin. There was something sad and lost in her friend's face. Despite the make up and everything that Becky knew about what little Erin had shared of the vampire world, the fact that they were still moving forward with the trap meant that Vlad's betrayal of Erin's wishes was more motivating than the love that still was written on the poor white girl's face. Becky wisely didn't ask any more questions.

"Damn," Becky said stroking the stones. "They are pretty."

Erin found herself enjoying Becky's touch as the warmth from Becky's fingers radiated over Erin's now ice cold porcelain skin. The touch was seductive and Erin wanted to lean into that crush of heat. _Was this why Vlad had always leaned into me? To savor even the smallest hint of warmth.?_ Erin blinked and pulled back, then went over to her coat which she had left on the couch when they entered the room and pulled out her leather satchel.

"What is that?" Becky asked coming over to see what Erin had cleared space on the couch to obviously show her.

"My slayer kit." Erin said rolling out the leather. There was garlic, a stake, several vials of the suppression spray and all too many empty slots that Erin had used in the all too recent past.

"Can you still touch that stuff?" Becky asked. "I mean won't it, like hurt you?"

"Sure some of it will. See this is garlic juice but it is a glass vial, sealed. Nice and safe." Then Erin began to touch each item. "Crosses don't do crap, but there are other things vampires are allergic to. Several poisons. I used most of them. And of course there is the old standby." She pulled out the stake and handed it to Becky.

"What about our plan?" Becky said with a frown. "I don't plan to stake you or Vlad."

"This is insurance, in case things go wrong." Erin pressed the stake into Becky's hand. "Remember aim for the heart. Nothing else matters but that."

"But-"

"No buts. There is always a point of no return for every vampire, even with me, even with Vlad. Better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it."

"Fine." Becky said but turned and hid the wooden tool under her clothing, out of sight and turned back to Erin but with one swift motion, Becky drew out the small blade that was also in the kit. "Shall we get on with this part?"

Erin nodded and packed up the kit, hiding it back in her coat. Steeling herself, Erin faced her friend who was hovering the blade over her wrist. Erin waited. Becky placed the blade to her skin, then lifted it again, repositioned, lifted again, and then stood there heistating.

"Problem?"

Becky scowled. "I've never done this before, thank you very much."

"Let me help," Erin said gently.

"No, I got this," Becky stammered but Erin was too quick. A small slice flicked across her wrist and as blood welled up, Becky's eyes went wide. "I didn't even feel it!"

"Trust me, I keep my blades sharp. The key is to be quick." Erin said, focusing on her words to ignore the part of her screaming in silence telling her to bite, to attack, to move even an inch closer to Becky. It took a moment for Erin to realize that Becky had gone dead silent, as if frozen. Erin tore her gave from Becky's bleeding wrist to look her in the eyes.

Becky made an audible intake of breath. "Your eyes."

Erin forced herself to blink, but the burning red would not fade. "Sorry."

"No, its ok. Its what we wanted." Becky said taking a breath and slowly letting it out. "Are you ok?"

Erin didn't know how to answer that, just talking seemed to help. Erin was able to focus more on Becky as a person instead of lunch. "Just keep talking for a few minutes."

"Ok." Becky brushed back her hair then twisted it up with her good hand. "Which do you think he would prefer? Hair up?" Then letting her curls fly free. "Or down."

Erin smiled. "Down. I always loved your long hair."

Becky giggle back. "I know right. It takes me forever to manage it in the morning. I spend almost two hours sometimes before school just to get it to behave."

Erin swallowed. The copper smell was still there but her mind was getting clearer, more used to the smell.

"Look, if you are really that thirsty, I mean we have to do it anyway to convince Vlad, why not take a sip?" Becky said holding out her hand.

Now Erin froze. Here was her moment of truth. Either she could do this, taste blood but control her blood lust or it was time to send Becky packing with a good firm mind wipe. Erin dug her fingernails into her palm but took a step towards Becky who sat down on the couch that Erin and Vlad had made love on not a few hours past. Becky watched Erin like a mouse watches a cat but there was a small smile playing on her lips.

"You'd think I was nervous, but it is kind cool," Becky said. "I mean, a vampire. You're really a vampire. I mean wow."

"Becky," Erin said.

"What?"

"Shut up." Erin closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I need to focus. Look I am going to lick you. Not bite you. Understand?"

Becky managed a head shake but now here body raidated tension. The pulse on her neck was beating rapidly though Erin could not hear it. Erin forced herself to go slowly to the sofa and sit carefully next to Becky, though every instinct was screaming at her to rush the girl, take what Erin desperately wanted. Becky, as if reading the heistation, lifted up her wrist which had begun to slowly bleed. Erin had been precise. Avoiding every vein and artery though she easily could have severed them. This would let the skin bleed, just a little, just enough for a taste without lasting damage. Erin closed her eyes, even with the suppression spray in place hiding Becky's human scent, it could not hid the scent of blood. This was too powerful, too heady, and Erin savored the smell as she hovered over Becky's bleeding wrist.

"Are you ok?" Becky asked, but her words were stolen as Erin bent over and began to caress the wound with her tongue. Becky gave a small sudden inhalation before she caught herself. But Erin was already wrapping her icy hand around Becky's wrist drawing her closer.

Erin's other hand remained balled in a fist, her fingernails like claws digging into the meat of her palm. The white sharp tips of her fangs peeked out from ruby lips that were now lightly stained with blood as Erin continued to lap up the blood, ever so slowly. Each motion was smooth, careful and ecstasy. Erin felt that thin line of control and need. Each time her tongue delivered the blood to her mouth was a test in her fortitude. Becky too was beginning to relax and even enjoy the sensation. Erin could smell her arousal and the smile that played across Becky's lips made it clear that the legend of a vampire's kiss being like a fine wine was also true. Erin could feel the tremble in her arm that had started with tension had melted into something else as Becky slowly drifted closer to Erin as if pulling the vampire into her warm human embrace. Without realizing it, Becky had begun to stroke Erin like a cat as she nuzzled her neck. Erin suddenly paused her lips hovering over the wound that had stopped readily flowing.

"He's here." Erin said.

"How do you know?" Becky asked her voice slow and sultry with desire.

"I can sense him." Erin could always sense Vlad, whether he was near of far, her heart or her vampire nature was always able to find him. _Had this been the same for Ryan once Ingrid had bitten him and he had changed?_ Erin pushed away the thought. It was only a simple distraction and she needed to focus. Erin could still feel the betrayal her brother had thrown in her face after she had rescued him from the slayer's guild. Erin remember the way he no longer cared for her desires or even the life debt he had owed. All Ryan had cared about was getting to Ingrid to be at her side and aid her in whatever destructive plan. His only goal was to protect her. For Erin it was the same with Vlad, though her actions may illustrate a difference. The training as a slayer was all that was keeping Erin going at this point. Her mission. Her choice. Her fate in her own hands and no one else's. Vampires could move in silence if they wanted to, but Vlad didn't seem to care. The echo of his boots announced his presence about ten paces from the door. Even Becky could hear them. Then Vlad stopped outside the door, just for a moment, but Erin knew. Knew that he was scenting the air and could smell Becky's blood just as easily as she could. The door slowly opened. The look of concern plastered on his face turned to shock as Vlad's eyes went wide.

"Hello Vladdy," Becky purred as she curled into Erin. "Welcome, to the party."

Draped across Erin's lap, Becky's long legs looked even longer. Erin to avoid Vlad's gaze nuzzled her face into Becky's neck. The simple caress sent shivers down Becky's body Erin peeked out through the curtain of curls. "We were waiting for you."

"What are you doing?" Vlad demanded.

"What does it look like? Chosen one?" Becky said stifling a giggle at his title.

"Why do I smell blood?" Vlad said stepping further into the room. "Are you hurt?"

Becky giggled again. "I feel fang-tastic!"

Vlad flinched at the pun. "Becky it is time to go."

"I just got here!" Becky pouted.

Vlad tried to his most reproachful look. "Erin what have you done?"

Erin watched as Vlad came closer, trying to steel himself as he began to muster his rage. The hurt quickly vanished from Vlad's face as Erin pulled herself out of hiding behinds the human's embrace to face Vlad. Erin put on her most seductive smile, feeling a bit better as her own rage, vampire need, bubbled to the surface. With careful grace, Erin guided Becky's bloodied wrist into view and towards her face again allowing the girl, her friend, the only human she seemed to trust with this risky, dark plan, curl around her. Erin seemed to almost wear Becky like an accessory of living need. Vlad responded in kind. Sure Erin had watched him stand apart while his father and god knows how many vampires engaged in such power plays with their food. The pain was there, written in his eyes, as Vlad tried to hide behind his own stone faced mask. But Erin could see. The plan was working. She smiled.

"I thought we could share her," Erin said giving Becky's wrist a small lick which elicited a gasp of pleasure.

"Sharing is caring," Becky added. "Come on, Vlad, don't be such a stick in the mud." Those last words held a bit of slur to them.

"Becky, are you drunk or something?" Vlad asked.

Becky blinked a bit. "Not a drop of liquor had crossed these lips, scouts honor." She said crossing her heart. "Your girl just knows all the right moves to put on a willing breather."

Becky was becoming more 'hand-sy" as Erin continue to stroke her long hair, never releasing her wrist, which she noted Vlad watched with the same cautious need.

The slang seemed to stir something in Vlad. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing much, just a little suggestion to make her feel better." Erin said then using her fingertip to guide Becky's head until her neck was stretched out as an offering. "I was strong enough to wait for you."

Erin, despite her words and actions was fighting with every inch of what remained of her slayer's soul. The warmth of a human so close, so willing, sang a song of desire that even now was eroding her will power ever so slowly. It was all Erin could do, to stay frozen in place, watching Vlad who was not watching Becky as if she was an insolent child.

"We are not doing this." Vlad growled. "Becky you need get away from her."

Becky's head swiveled back and she held a coy smile for him. "Now why would I do that?"

"Come on I will take you home." Vlad held out his hand to Becky and she looked up at him.

Becky pouted. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Vlad said not dropping his hand but his eyes narrowed now pressing his gaze on her. "No have no idea what she is."

Becky's laugh startled both the vampires and Vlad dropped his hand. "Of course I do. Erin told me everything." Becky wrapped her arms around Erin's neck presenting herself within biting distance but her eyes were for Vlad. "I want you to bite me."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Vlad hissed.

Becky's laughter filled the room again and even Erin smiled. Vlad's darker side was rising to the surface. Erin could feel it, and her own anger and outrage simmered under her cold eyes. Becky was doing a better job that Erin had ever hoped for.

"Of course I do, see exhibit A." Becky said gesturing to Erin. "Just think what it would be like to have two gorgeous girls on your arms, Vlad."

Erin raised Becky's wrist to her lips. Her eyes on Vlad. The wound had begun to heal and scab but one lick it would start bleeding again. Erin placed a chased kiss over the wound her eyes not once blinking as she watched Vlad her eyes now dark. "She is delicious." Then her smile parted revealing a pearly white single set of fangs.

Vlad was behind Erin in an instant spinning Becky out of Erin's arms and ass end on the floor. The wind was knocked out of Becky and she lay coughing. Vlad now had Erin's arms clamped with one hand as he growled. Erin was pinned but she didn't care. Had he really wanted to harm her, Vlad could have dusted her with a flick of his wrist. He was still holding back, despite the anger in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Vlad shouted his fangs were bared as the voice reverberated around the room. .

Erin offered just a bit of resistance so that Vlad could feel like she was fighting him. Jaw was clenched with fang bared she still was smiling up at him. Anger naked in her eyes. Sure Erin knew she could escape use his unstable position as a fulcrum to topple him and send him on his ass, but instead Erin held his gaze. Schooling her face, as she had numerous times with the vampires of his own home had tried to bully her, Erin smiled and answered the question.

"Because this is what I am now." She ran her tongue over her fangs, eyes red gazing up at him. "This is what you made me."

"You're better than this." Vlad pleded.

The sound of the hurt in his voice almost broke her, almost. But Erin was stronger than that. Her anger, her need to prove herself and finish what she started drove her with a purpose that was stronger than her regret.

"No, I'm not. Or didn't our little love making not demonstrate that enough?" Erin then did move. She did exactly what she planned and used Vlad's weight against him twisting him in the air and pressing him into the ground. Before he could find footing to bounce back to his feet Erin was on top of him with her hips pressed down on his feeling the zipper of his jeans grind into her panties under the flimsy school uniform skirt. It was Erin's turn to pin his arms but she was better with her arm locks. One thing being small and female had taught her in the slayers' guild was to use your opponent's strength against them and know your grappling locks. One of the things Erin had learned from their love making, was that Vlad liked to be dominated just as much as he enjoyed being dominant. Erin smiled again this time the heat was bitter that filled her face and her words with dark need. "The taste of that baby's blood was like a forbidden nectar, better than the Lady Grey but nowhere near as delicious as that which comes straight from the source. You have no idea what you are missing. Why not let me show you?"

"Erin-" Vlad tried to say but she silenced him with a kiss. This was not some gentle chaste kiss, no; she bit into him, sharing not only the hints of blood she had taken from Becky but biting into his lips and hers sharing her blood as she ground into him. He tried to fight but pinned as he was he could do nothing but bite back. And to his shame, but not to Erin's surprise she could feel his desire grow between her legs. Erin broke the kiss.

"What do you say lover? Shall we continue from where we left off with one special edition?" Erin glanced over at Becky, who had been watching them as she caught her breath. Becky gave a small nod and began to crawl over to them. Erin turned back to Vlad. "It is so much better with a willing victim."

"NO!" Vlad screamed his voice filling the room, filling the castle. Black eyes looked up and Erin felt herself thrown off him as Vlad materialized at his feet across the room. Becky froze watching him, fear finally filling her face. Vlad arm flew out as he shouted again. "NEVER!" Erin had witness this surge of power before when his father had attempted to feast on the cleaning lady. However, watching the power lash out at another vampire and experiencing it first had were entirely different. Erin flew into the window taking the cheap Ikea lamp with her as she hit the glass full force. Only Erin's quick reflexes as she grabbed the jagged window frame prevented her from falling to the courtyard below. The shards of glass tore under her skin and down to the bones of her hands. The window frame held and she snarled out in pain. Swinging back then forward again, Erin thrust back into the room in a disgruntled heap. The lash of power had hurt, as if Vlad's anger had beat into her muscles and down to the bone.

"Erin!" Becky yelled as she tried to bolt for Erin's side. But Vlad was their holding her by the upper arm in a vise like grip.

"Leave her!" Vlad ordered and Becky froze unable to move. "Look at me."

Becky could only obey. Erin did not so much as watch but heard and felt Vlad's commands as he wiped Becky's memory. There she stood a doll in the room as Vlad stalked over to Erin. Reaching down he grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her into the air as the tips of her toes barely touched the floor. His eyes were still black with rage as his fangs remained bared and menacing as he spoke.

"You will never touch her again, understand?" Vlad ordered.

"Yes." Erin croaked. She could feel his will bearing down on her, but being her maker she was unmoved by his gaze. He couldn't make her bend to his will as Becky had, or could he? That idea sent a whole new wave of fear through Erin. Vlad was the chosen one. He was still discovering new powers every night. Maybe he could erase her, make her no more a than a doll just like Becky was. But instead here he stood, choosing to hate her.

"You will leave this place, tonight." Vlad growled. "And if I ever see you again, I will dust you. We are done."

Then he dropped her. Erin crumpled to the floor unable to stand much less move. She forced herself to blink. _He's letting me go?_ Erin was shocked. Granted she had hoped for this outcome but now that meant she actually had to make a plan to move forward. Vlad killing her would have been too easy. If anything, this life had taught Erin was that she never was going to have an easy way out. Erin lay on the floor as Vlad disappeared with Becky in his arms with all the vampire speed of a forgotten nightmare. Erin smiled. She had done it. And she hated herself for her success. Now it was time to begin the painful steps to get dressed, pack up what she needed and leave.

Vlad was gone. Becky was safe. For now. The hour it had taken for her to recover had irked her to no end. The clothing she had worn, Erin left cast off in the room in favor of black motorcycle pants, black v neck t-shirt and her leather jacket. A solid set of boots completed the outfit. Strangely it felt as if Becky's make up was none worse the wear. Pain hit her again. Erin dug her fingers into her arms. Had she not been wearing a leather jacket, no doubt she would have drawn blood. The hour on a clock somewhere in the school chimed the hour. Hard to think that so much had happened in the mere 3 hours past sunset. Still time was running out. Erin knew she had to act before the night was spent and she had a mission to complete. If it was the last thing she did, she would complete this mission. Reaching over to the discarded books that Becky had left. Erin opened up the poetry textbook to the page she had memorized and tore out the page. With a quick flick she folded the sheet in into fourths and tucked it into her pocket. Now all she needed was an envelope, thankfully she knew where the Count kept such stuff. There was movement in the dark and Erin's head shot up, as she saw a female form manifest from the shadows.

"What do you want Ingrid?" Erin asked.

"You've changed." Ingrid walked around the room watching Erin as she sat on the couch head in her hands.

"Of course I have, I'm vampire now." Erin steeled her face to hide her emotions from the craftiest vampire she had ever met. Ingrid stalked her until Vlad's sister came to sit down in a chair across from Erin. The older vampire watched Erin. Erin raised her head to meet Ingrid's eyes. It took a great deal of effort but she did it. Vlad could mesmerize vampires, but Erin doubted Ingrid could.

"That's not what I mean." Ingrid studied Erin. "You should hate Vlad, but you don't."

"Are you sure?" Erin asked with a bitter smile.

"I saw you." Ingrid said. Erin froze. Ingrid continued. "You did ...that with the breather, it was to hurt him, but it wasn't because you hate him."

"How can you be sure?" Erin shot back. It was better if Ingrid thought she hated Vlad. Easier to deal with the next plot Ingrid no doubt had under her sleeve.

"I know that look." Ingrid said with a smile. "It tells me Vlad is not the one you hate."

"Then who is?"

Ingrid leaned forward, dark eyes holding Erin's gaze.

"You hate yourself."

Erin didn't know what to say to that. She was right. Ingrid was reading her like a book.

"So?"

"You are trying to make him hate you. Why?"

Erin blinked. What should she say? There was only so much time left, and none of it could be wasted on petty vampire intrigues. In the end, truth could be the best weapon.

"Its because deep down I know he will never accept me."

Ingrid sat back and steepled her fingers together. "You don't give my brother enough credit."

"Perhaps, but I am running out of time."

Ingrid cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm changing and I need to put these vampire powers to good use. Adze must pay." Erin could not hide the vehemence in her words and Ingrid had to smile. This was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"My father already defanged her father, that is a blow to any clan. With the loss of status they have nothing. Also they have to be on the run from the high council."

"It's not enough." Erin said with more feeling than she meant. Ingrid was back to staring at her.

"What are you not telling me?"

Erin had nothing left to lose. "While I was their prisoner they talked freely about killing Vlad. I know Adze won't stop. I need her dead."

"You want revenge."

"Wouldn't you if our places were reversed." Erin knew one thing was that Ingrid hated to be crossed. She always wanted vengeance.

"I would." Ingrid leaned forward, smiling almost coy. "What do you have in mind?"

"I will kill her."

Ingrid's smile got wider. "Just like that? She is a vampire princess."

"And I am a trained slayer," Erin shot back. Then her shoulder slumped. "I just have no idea how to find her. I need to get some distance from Vlad."

"Thus the little show with you breather friend."

"Yeah." Erin hated it. She had really been ready to drain Becky. Had things gone differently, she would have done it. Rather than think about what might of been, Erin studied Ingrid who was deep in thought.

"Why not ask the slayers for help?"

"Do you really think they would help now that I am vampire especially when they learn it was Vlad who bit me?"

"Good point."

Erin stood there sizing up Ingrid. Erin knew better than to fully trust her, and yet, Vlad had told Erin, that it was Ingrid who had tried to get Vlad not to bite Erin. That his sister, for what she was worth as a vampire, had tried to do the right thing. Vlad had told Erin, that Ingrid wanted Erin to hate him to turn Erin into a tool to hurt Vlad. Erin hadn't the heart to tell him that Ingrid's interference was not needed. They would hurt each other enough in time. Her own actions were proving that. It was just one more reason why Erin should never had been turned into a vampire. But still Erin had to use this power why she had it. That meant she had to get Ingrid to trust her enough to help her, one last time.

"Listen, this is important." Erin said moving into Ingrid's personal space and taking her hand. "I know you wanted to kill Vlad at times, but right now. I need your help."

Ingrid gave her a look and pulled back.

"I admit Adze is a bigger issue and with her gone I could further secure my place on the vampire high council."

"So you will help me."

"Yes, but you will owe me."

Erin rolled her eyes. "I figured." Ingrid walked over and touched the stone embedded in Erin's chest. "What is it?"

"Malik gave my father band which was all that was left the Ring of the Son." Ingrid said.

"What?

"Well the stone was gone but the band was intact. When Malik tricked Adze by releasing her from the dungeon he picked her pocket and got the ring band."

"I thought it was destroyed." Erin blinked her own hand going to the stone shard closest to her neck.

"Nope. They used the ring band to track Adze because she was still wearing the Ring of the Mother."

"That worked?"

"Yup."

"Do you think she is still wearing it?" Erin asked more to her self than to Ingrid.

"It's dark magic, not something a vampire would give up. If I was her I would still be wearing it. So you can track her."

"How?" Erin asked.

"The psychic bond in the ring allows you to track one another."

Erin raised an eyebrow and frowned. "But I don't have the band, and even if I did how do I track with it?"

Ingrid laughed. "You don't need the ring."

Erin looked down at her chest. The gems embedded in her skin. Could she use it to find Adze. A wicked smile played on her lips.

"Then how do I use these?" Erin said caressing the gems.

"It's simple. Close your eyes." Erin followed her directions. "Now you are connected to the stones, feel their energy it pulses."

"I feel it."

"Good. Now remember what that feels like and cast yours sense out. Search for that same feeling. That's the Ring of the Mother, calling to the dark magic in the gem shards."

Erin's eyes brow clenched, but then she did feel it. "Thanks Ingrid."

"Killing Adze will be thanks enough along with that favor you owe me."

"I will remember."

"Now can you tell where the ring is?" Ingrid prompted.

Erin raised her hand and pointed north. "That way, but she is miles off."

"I doubt she is going anywhere, you have time to-"

"I'm going tonight."

"Eager are we?"

"Ingrid?"

"What?"

Erin reached into her pocket and headed over to the desk where the envelopes were along with the Dracula seal and quickly scribbled something on the page and folded it back up and placed it in the envelope.

"Do you mind?" Erin asked. She had not been able to summon fire despite several attempts. Holding up the candle that was the wax to seal the page.

"Fine," Ingrid said watching Erin, intrigued

The candle caught and Erin pored the hot wax on the back of the envelope before blowing the candle out. But instead of grabbing the Dracula seal as she had planned, Erin lifted her thumb and pressed it into the boiling wax. The pain was instant and intense but she ignored it and focused down on her mission. Maybe one day Vlad would understand. But all she was going to leave behind for him was this final farewell. THen she turned to Ingrid.

"Can you give this to Vlad tomorrow night?"

"What your love letter?"

Erin didn't even wait for any more of Ingrid's snide comments. She had watched Vlad and the Count long enough.

"Just do it, please."

"Whatever."

Erin grabbed Ingrid's hand. "Please."

"Fine." Ingrid said and shoved the envelope in her pocket. "Now how do you plan to find Adze?"

Erin smiled. "I thought I might give flying a try."

Ingrid snorted. "It took Vlad ages to learn how to shape shift."

"No," Erin corrected her. "It took needing to get to you, to save your life, for Vlad to decided to shapeshift. Where there is a will there's a way."

"Oh Please," Ingrid said rolling her eyes.

Erin nodded and focused her thoughts and summoning her powers. Erin pictured in her mind wings forming and the need to fly. Then suddenly she was a bat. Wings pounding and flapping, Erin shot out the closest open window and headed into the night.

"Well you are quick study," Ingrid said and watched as Erin disappeared into the night. "Good luck and good riddance."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula. All rights reserved for BBC. This story is an AU from Season 3. What would have happened if Erin had reacted differently when Vlad bit her and turned her into a vampire? Thank you everyone who has read my work and reviewed. I read all comments and hope you continue to enjoy my work.

 _What the hell am I going to do with Erin?_ Vlad's thoughts tormented him. _This is my fault. Ingrid warned me._

Becky curled in Vlad's arms as he ran through the night. Her heartbeat was steady against his chest, despite not being able to hear it or smell her human scent. The tang of dried blood no longer temped him in face of the crisp night air. Becky was asleep and seemed to wrap herself into a ball in Vlad's arms against the cold night air. The light fabric of her school uniform provided little to no protection from the elements. The memory of when Vlad's darker half had tried to seduce Becky, feed on her just to spite Erin, came back in a wash. Looking down at Becky's face, Vlad had to admit she was beautiful. Garlic spiked soda had been the only thing that had saved her that day. The memory of that moment had haunted Vlad, but tonight was far worse. Vlad wrapped his cloak tighter against Becky's skin to shield her from the cutting wind but he did not slow his pace.

The anger churned inside with each step. Vlad clenched his jaw feeling fangs cutting into his lips but he didn't care. All he could think about was Erin the vampire. At first Vlad had thought that things could work out, Erin still seemed to love him, but she was a vampire now. All pretense that Erin was anything like the breather she had been was cast aside after the events of last hour. The Erin that Vlad had known wouldn't have tried to change another human into a vampire. Erin, when she was human was so passionate about coexistence and not choosing one race over another, but this wasn't the old Erin. This creature was something new. And as much as Vlad hated to admit it, the half fang was bringing out in him something new, dark, and Vlad feared he could not stop it. _I'm not sure if I am strong enough to stay away_.

Vlad stopped just outside the sphere of the porch light that illuminated the front porch of Becky's house. Prior to fleeing the school Vlad had pulled the information from Becky. Taking a moment he stood her upright and shook her to bring her to wakefulness.

"Vlad?" Becky asked blinking into the dark. "What is going on?"

"I brought you home, now look at me." Vlad gently took her chin between his forefinger and thumb and guided her to look into his eyes again. "You don't remember what happened, but you had a fight with Erin, she hurt you. You hate her, hate that school and never want to go back. No matter what. You will forget I brought you home, that you ever knew me."

"I will forget," Becky whispered.

Then Vlad was gone. Becky shook herself and suddenly wrapped her arms around her chest. Looking down at her clothing which was crumpled and torn. There were buttons missing from her shirt and as she pressed her wrist to her chest a shocking pain screamed down her arm as she stumbled back into the light and was able to exam the cut. Her arm was a mix of greenish yellow and darkening purple around a single cut. Becky's breath began to come out in pants as fear gripped her. Her mind raced trying to remember how she had gotten home, how she had gotten hurt and all she could remember was a blank wall after receiving a text from Erin. Realizing that all she had on was the barest hints of her school uniform, her shoes, socks, jumper, and bag were all missing. Becky began to shake and sweat beaded on her forehead as she looked out into the darkness. Someone must have brought her here. How else did she get home?

"What the hell?" Becky cursed as tears began to stream down her face. Becky bolted for the door and pounded on the door. Quickly it opened and her mother stood there. From the shadows Vlad watched as Becky threw herself into her mother's arms sobbing and begging not to return to school. With the door shut against the breather's tears Vlad turned and vanished into the night to deal with his own heartbreak.

Even now Vlad felt as if he was rushing back to Erin, not to stop her from doing something else terrible or unforgivable but because he was drawn to her, the moth to the flame. Realizing that, Vlad forced himself to slow his pace and take firm even steps, slow like a human, paced with care and force to echo his turbulent emotions. But his thoughts were only of her. _What have I done?_

Vlad could picture the way Erin had given him that first blood soaked kiss. The pleasure of that moment was like a painful memory that he could not help relive over and over again. In that moment, it was all Vlad had been able to do, to walk away. Vlad remained torn as his darker side relished the dark need that rose to the surface. His vampire nature was betraying him, destroying his heart piece by piece. Anger came next and as if to manifest some sort of outlet small balls of flame took flight around him burning off the energy of his rage. _Why is it like this? Why didn't I know what to expect?_ But even Vlad had to admit to his naiveté. His father had been biting breathers for centuries but Vlad had never seen any, let alone met any of the half fangs his father had no doubt produced. The division in vampire society was beginning to make more sense to Vlad. Half fangs were cast offs from feeding. To love one was to change them. Was this why his father never gone a bitten Mrs. McCauley? Because he cared for the breather and knew how that bite would change her? Turn the head mistress into a heartless monster similar to the creature Erin had become? Vlad ground his teeth. Slayers were needed, as much as Vlad hated to admit it right now. Vampires were not going to simply go out and start trying to save the half fangs. Left to their own devices it was no wonder that the newly bitten would lash out and attack breathers without a care. Slayers had to be there to cull the masses, to stop them, or how many innocents would be lost? The rage continued to build in Vlad. _Now I am just as much a part of the problem._

"Dam nit." Vlad snarled and the flames jumped and sputtered out as he came to a stop. "What have I done?"

Vlad hated that his feelings for Erin right now. The memory of their love had chained him to her. The ache in his chest was killing him that he was not by her side, but at the same moment he was at least able to think, not clearly but to think. Memories of their blood soaked passion and the way Erin had looked into him had made him shudder as he stepped up to the gate that marked the entrance to the school grounds. Vlad stood holding onto the wrought iron letting the metal bit into his skin as he clenched the bar not willing to open the lock but knowing he had to. The old memory where Vlad had played the hero to save Erin from a dawn that would not harm her brought him to his knees. Vlad let himself slump down and fall against the stone wall. The simple surrender to sit and think was all Vlad permitted himself. He hated being a teenager, hated the need for someone to love, to touch and this morning, when they had been together, the release of so much pent up need, _ugh_ , in that moment he would have done anything she asked. Even the horror of the morning and that dark realization of their actions had not lessened the power of that moment when they joined with one another in every way as if their souls had touched. Even now it was hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain. But Vlad had chosen. When Erin had offered Becky to him, it was clearly written on her face that she wanted more, to relive and revel in actions that would have made their morning mild in comparison. Vlad had chosen. He could still remember the rage that had welled up within him to squelch the need and desire with raw dark power. Vlad had hurt Erin with that power, just as he had hurt his father. Holding her like some rag doll as he lashed out with his words made him able to ignore how much pain she was in. _Banishment_. Vlad regretted his words even now. Granted in the moment, fueled by anger he had meant every word. Had Erin been able to stand, to fight, to taunt him in any way, Vlad could not say if we would have dusted her in his rage. The carefully controlled mask had almost crumbled. Still Vlad had held onto his sense of self. His self-righteous words had cut both ways. Looking back, Vlad had given Erin such an ultimatum in the past and then ignored it, saving both their lives. _How is this any different?_

Darkness whispered, _allow the heart would overrule the mind._ Vlad could not let that happen. He was the Chosen One, he had to be in control, to be better than this. Anger took over and Vlad lashed out smashing his hand into the nearest stone wall. _I'm not strong enough to stay away._ _What am I going to do?_ Vlad looked at the dent in the stone. His hand hurt. He was bleeding. _Good_. Pain gave him something else to focus on, and cleared his mind. _How much pain will I have to endure to be strong enough to resist her?_ Erin was his creation; the good, the bad, the beautiful, and that darkness that she called up within him was something Vlad knew he would have to fight for both of them. He had to be better, not for himself, but for her. Vlad had to remind Erin about who she was and who she had been. How could he show her? If she could salvage some part of her that once knew love, was it even possible? Vlad again cursed the dark gods of the night for taking Ryan away. There had been potential, the half fang had been changing, repairing his relationship with Erin when she had been human. Vlad remembered the stage and how Erin's pride and love had been renewed for her brother only to witness his being murdered before her eyes. Ryan might have been the only tie to Erin's humanity. Vlad was going to have to be the reminder.

Turning back towards the school, Vlad pulled himself to his feet, his hand already healed, and forced himself to go through the motions of taking a deep breath and then put one foot in front of the other. Vlad used every technique Bertrand had taught him to compose himself, stay calm, in control, as he came closer to the woman he loved. Vlad had no doubt that due to her injuries Erin was still on the school grounds, perhaps still in his room fighting to heal from the very punishment he had given out. Last time they had parted in anger, Vlad needed distance from the feelings and emotions, back then it had taken days to get control. Now things were different and the lesson of the past, to detach from the chaos of emotions was still difficult but Vlad found he could with an ease that could only come from experience. Entering the courtyard Vlad paused to hide in the shadows. Focusing Vlad tried to step outside himself to examine the events of the last few hours. Starting with the first blood soaked kiss to the next, and finally to Erin's dark offering. The half fangs behaviors had been so out of character that Vlad had to think. Had Erin been daring him to give in to his own vampire nature? Or merely to see if he would stop her? Or could it have been something else? Was she forcing him to take a stand for what he truly believed in despite temptation? Was this her way of reminding him of how strong he really was? Was it something more?

Vlad frowned, closing his eyes to hone in on the memory and the look in Erin's eyes. There had been sadness there, under the mask of desire. Vlad had to admit his actions were just that, _his_ actions. Erin could only offer the choice, he had been the one to make them. For once Vlad did not regret those choices, but turned to look at what those choices revealed about himself and his own dark desires. It had been so freeing not to worry about hurting Erin, biting her, and sharing with her every aspect of himself. No more hiding. In his arms she was just as strong as he. The damage she took was mirrored back on him with a rapaciousness that lingered in violence that was delectable. Vlad tongue caressed his fangs at with the memory of it all.

Looking back as much as Erin had pursued him, offered Vlad his darkest desires, there was something there, behind her eyes; life, a reflection almost begging him to stop, to be stronger. Still Erin had taken his love and his pain. She had kissed away his shame at being what he was by chance of birth. Being with Erin as she was now, was something Vlad could use, it was up to him; to be weak or make him strong. Vlad realized how he had been holding Erin's humanity on a pedestal, something to be coveted and strive to. Had she felt the same? Was this bloody seductive display her own self-hatred brought to life? Or was Vlad merely projecting his feeling onto her? Vlad shook his head. It was a mess. Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose and kept moving forward.

Vlad arrived at the front door to the school and held onto the knob pausing for a moment. This was his home. But Vlad had had many homes. None had felt like a place he wanted to stay until he met Erin. Even with his father, his family, as long as he could find them, Vlad had known any place could be a home. But this school, this place, held a new spot in Vlad's heart because it was where he had met Erin. _Am I strong enough?_ Still there was a part of Vlad that ached to run away, to see the world, to gain a better understanding of what this earth offered with its beauty and its humanity. Maybe get some perspective on this tangled web he had created. _Maybe I am just a coward._

Granted leaving could be the death of him. _Could I ever leave Erin? Could she leave me?_ Bertrand had been educating Vlad on the nature of Vampire politics and history, but the more Vlad studied, the more he realized the books and the Council only cared about those who were born, not bitten. Even Vlad's own experiment with the orphans, had been a challenge and in the end ...a failure. Vlad realized that until this moment, his own arrogance had been the same as all other vampires born not bitten. The half fangs were expendable and easily disposed of. Hadn't Vlad dusted one by his own will power as the Chosen One when they dared to challenge him? Hell, Ingrid had made a whole army of half fangs to kill him only to have most dusted either by stupid accidents or by the monster who came out of that damn book. Throughout all the histories, hundreds if not thousands of years, that Vlad had studied, the half fangs were _always_ expendable and not worth taking the time to cultivate. No wonder the slayers hated vampires. It had been the slayers job for centuries to clean up the outcasts of vampire society. Vlad knew that if he turned his back on Erin now, he was just as guilty as the rest. Waiting just to dust and cast off his mistake. Vlad growled. _Erin is not a mistake!_ Vlad opened the door, and a voice inside whispered _maybe she is,_ and then he stepped inside.

Met with silence in the halls, he listened for some sound, some trace of Erin. The place always smelled of rot and decay even with the septic cleaning supplies that was used on the lower floors. Closing his eyes, Vlad cast out his senses and found ...nothing. No trace of Erin, but of Couse there were others. Ingrid, his father, even Renfield and Bertand Vlad could sense. Vlad's stomach twisted in a knot. _Why did I expect her to still be here when I sent her away?_ Was this the end of their story? Vlad knew the histories from his studies seem to repeat the same story over and over again. The old laws that governed the ancient vampire families and their interactions with humans had been such a paradox to Vlad. Bertrand and his father had taught Vlad that falling in love with breather was a folly and the vampire council had forbidden that vampires dare to breed with breathers. Just considering such a thing could carry a death sentence or worse not only for the offender but also for the clan. Or so Vlad suspected after reading some of the more convoluted ancient laws. Vlad knew that his dalliance with Erin had been permitted due to his status as the Chosen One, but even then, as his family liked to point out Vlad would either bite the breather (which he did) or simply out live her (which he did as well). What vexed Vlad most was not that they were right but that he had been so naive to think things could or would have turned out differently. Vlad knew he had to face the consequences of his actions but not his simple idealistic plan of co-existence had to change, to evolve, because he had been a fool to think that he could change centuries of arrogance, bigotry, ignorance and foolishness. Striding into his home Vlad cast out his senses looking for Erin as he entered the throne room to the city beyond. The sound of silence echoed back at him. Erin, it seemed had, chosen for him.

Ingrid stood there daring Vlad to do something, say something. Vlad had always tolerated his sister's petty games for power and mischief. Their childhood had not been an easy thing and it made sense that she wanted to have something that he was merely given by nature of his birth. Vlad added the need to re-exam how female vampires were treated in his society to the check list of things to correct. Ingrid just as much as he should have been able to inherit the title and hell this was the 21st century she should have been the chosen one. Now Vlad just had to face her, because from the way she stood and smirked at him, he knew she had more jabs to give.

"She wants you to leave her be, brother."

And there it was. No doubt his sister and father were well aware of the drama that had unfolded between him and Erin. Still Vlad had to ask. He had to know where Erin had gone.

"What do you know?" Vlad asked. "I need to find her. I made a mistake."

Ingrid's face seemed to soften. "She is doing this for you." Then Ingrid straighten and smiled wickedly. "It's for the best, you know. Forget her. She's not worth it."

"What do you know?" Vlad snarled with more vehemence. Ingrid only lifted her eyebrows in disdain, unafraid.

"What is it to you?" Ingrid asked.

Vlad clenched his teeth. Just another game. Another way to manipulate for what she wants. "I don't have time for this Ingrid. Tell me what you know."

"But we have all the time in the world, brother of mine." Ingrid mocked as if she was thinking deeply. "And you know what, thanks to you, now so do Erin."

Vlad was on her, closing the space between them so he glower at her. "WHERE. IS. SHE?"

"Leave it." Ingrid snarled back. "You will thank me."

Vlad was on her, holding her wrists in both his hands as he pulled her face towards him. "Tell me! Where is she?"

The whole room began to grow dark as Vlad's power began to manifest, his eyes dark, fangs barred, and Ingrid could feel her strength being sapped as if he was pulling the very blood from her veins. Ingrid only then did look afraid, but in an instant that fear was replaced by anger as she glared at him. "That is no way to ask for help."

"Ingrid, I need to find her, before she does something..."

"Like a vampire would?" Ingrid asked. "I've been watching you Vlad, and she is more a vampire than you will ever be." Ingrid paused and turned to look her brother up and down with a coy smile on her lips. "And I will say, that little half fang is really bringing out the vamp in you."

"I know." Vlad said sounding tired as he threw himself into the nearest chair at the table.

"What does it feel like to let go of all you silly morals for some girl?" Ingrid asked.

Vlad winced. "She is more than that."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, "Please. I know she is the first breather you ever bit, but honestly, you can't get so attached to them."

"Like you were attached to Will?" Vlad snapped back.

Ingrid felt as if Vlad had punched her in stomach. Will had been her first love, the first half fang she had actually cared for. He had died to protect her, and in therapy the memory of him had become her rock, the foundation to rebuild her power and self-esteem. Ingrid hated to admit it but Will's death would be a hurt in her heart that she would savor for all eternity with a bitter longing. Ingrid throughout her life knew not to look for love. Will had been the first crack in her armor of indifference. Once that had been Vlad, when he was a baby and small child for her to protect, but once Vlad began to get ...ideas of his own, about how he hated vampires, hated her, Ingrid had cut that tie. There was a small whimper in the far side of the room. The next tool to break her hid there in the shadows. Wolfie was still asleep in his den, but her little half-brother had reminded Ingrid back when Erin was dying. Reminded her how important love was. Ingrid had tried to warn Vlad. Tried to get him to see. Even when she had confronted Will, in that dark movie theatre watching the crass B movie about vampires, telling him the truth, the look on his face haunted her. When her love, had seen her true face, there was only fear and Ingrid had bitten him to chase away that fear and tie him to her. Ingrid was reminded that in that moment that Will's love for her had not been enough. That only once Will had been turned, only then did will fully show the love she wanted him to show. Deep inside it still hurt. Erin had been different, yes, she was a vampire now, but she did still love Vlad and accepted him even when he could not accept her. That echoed Ingrid's own pain, her own dreams for love, however unlikely. So Ingrid decided that was going to do something, something she might regret later, but at the same time, knowing that if she did not, then there was no way Ingrid could live with herself.

"Fine, you win." Ingrid said, then disappeared only to reappear with a brown parcel in hand which she gave to Vlad.

Hesitantly Vlad took the parcel and pulled away the brown wrapping. Inside was an image framed about 8x10. Vlad looked down at the picture that Ingrid had done of him and Erin. This was better than the last small painting she had given him. This one, more like a photograph than a painting. Simple, black and white but Vlad felt tears burn on the back of his eyes.

"Why are you giving me this?" Vlad asked.

"I wanted you to remember." Ingrid held out an envelope sealed and walked away. "And so did Erin." Vlad noted the seal was something familiar but he had no idea what it meant. Opening the letter a single page fell out and it looked torn from a book with something scrawled at the bottom. He read.

Picture of Pain 

By Bear Peterson

 _I tried to paint a picture of how I really feel,_

 _But I could not find the colors to make it all seem real._

 _Not one color was hot enough to show the burning pain._

 _Not one color bright enough to make me wince again._

 _Not one was dark enough to show the isolation._

 _In the end saw one thin line._

 _Worn, frayed and almost broken._

 _To my mind that one thin line is a single thread of hope._

Then at the bottom of the page were the words:

 _And with that line, your name on my heart._

 _Farewell._

Vlad read those words and stared at the page that had been torn from the book. His mind raced. Everything he knew of Erin, the woman he had loved as a breather, a slayer and now a half fang, told him she was not this poetic, and yet, she still believe in things like kismet; fate. What kind of love note was this? Dread washed over Vlad. Putting the pieces together. This was more than a simple goodbye, this was something deeper, why else use a poem?

"Ingrid, where did she go?" Vlad asked his voice soft and laced with pain.

"She'll be back," Ingrid said.

Vlad shook his head. The moment his sister said those words he knew it wasn't true. "No, she won't. Tell me please."

Ingrid watched her brother. For once she doubted her own cleverness. "She went to kill Adze."

"What?" Vlad was on his feet face a mask of shock. "Why the hell would she do that?"

Ingrid gave him a knowing look. "I think she has her reasons, don't you?" Ingrid was always surprised at how thick Vlad could be. Did she really have to spell it out for him? "Apparently there is some plot to kill you, again. Erin is going to stop it."

"And you just let her go?"

"Like I could stop her?" Ingrid said walking back to sit on the couch and watch as Vlad squirmed with this new information. "You should be thanking me little brother."

"You don't get it Ingrid, this was her goodbye. She is not coming back. Now tell me how to find her!"

Ingrid blinked. "What did that note say?" Vlad handed her the note, which she read and chuckled. "Sappy. Why does this have you so worked up?"

"Trust me. She is not coming back."

"You are making too big a deal out of this, remember she is a trained slayer."

"And Adze has several centuries of practice. Now tell me." Vlad's voice echoed through the house.

"You really need to lay off the dramatics, I was going to help you anyway." Ingrid held out her hand... "Here."

"What's this?" Vlad reached out and took the small bit of metal to exam it.

"What is left of the Ring of the Son." When Vlad looked confused, Ingrid added. "You can use it to find Erin."

"How did you get this?" Vlad's eyes went wide, he understood immediately. He remembered his father's boast about how Malik had used this to track Adze. But Erin had the stone embedded in her skin. He could use this to find her. Quickly he slipped the band around his finger.

"Really? Who do you think you are talking to dear brother, now go. Shoo. Go save your little half fang."

Vlad looked at the ring and then Ingrid.

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

Vlad headed for the door and looked back at his sister who had turned her back on him. She was looking at the table where Vlad had left the drawing that Ingrid had gifted him. Vlad for the first time wondered if Ingrid, despite all her vampiric flaws really was a good person deep down inside. Maybe there was hope for her, which meant hope for him and hope for Erin.


	6. Chapter 6

Erin fought the wind in her wings. Flying was amazing! She almost regretted her choice to give this up. But it was only for a second. The jewels continued to burn in her chest pulling her forward. The ground below looked so small and far away but Erin homed in like a beacon to the ring and Adze's presence in the night. The last time that the Count had faced Adze and her father had been in the dark alley ways far from humans and other prying eyes. It had been a show down of epic proportions according to Dracula. However, Erin had her doubts. Not of the Count's viciousness and success but more of the way he loved to embellish to make a good story. Erin turn and flapped into the upper levels of a new apartment complex that had sprung up on the edge of town. There were few human inhabitants but it was clear Adze was not going to spend her days in hiding like half fang orphans who lived in the sewers. _Still a princess._ Erin thought as she landed on the other side of the development. There was a structured courtyard surrounded by a lovely rock wall to contain the inhabitants from the outside world. It was actually quiet lovely. Private. Secluded. Perfect. Erin had hoped to avoid an audience and keep the body count down.

Drawing out her Slayer weapons, Erin had given Becky her best stake but after's Vlad's rescue Erin had been able to retrieve it along with a few other weapons. The kit itself, empty and bulky had remained with Erin's few possession back at the school. All Erin needed was on her and she doubted that any of her other things would matter come the dawn. There was a vial of garlic juice was hidden in the base of the glove on her left hand, which left her dominant hand to wield the stake. But even this had a backup. Erin caressed the long thin budge under her right sleeve. It was not more than a chop stick, but this Ryan had given to her on her 13th birthday. It was made from iron oak and heated to increase its strength and durability. Back then Erin had kept her hair long and it worked great as a hair stick and hidden weapon. Only as she had grown older had Erin learned that short hair was far better in a fight. Steeling her nerves Erin drew out her primary stake. It would be the one that Adze would be looking for and Erin had to move quickly to get the drop on her.

From the gloom Erin began to move. The courtyard reminded her of a grave yard at night. The stone benches and potted urns cast shadows that gave her cover. Erin made her way in to the building in silence. The vampire hadn't even bothered to lock the doors. In moments Erin was up the stairs and outside the door looking through the crack as Adze sat reading a book from a comfy chair. Unlike all the fancy dresses the vampire had worn when visiting the Dracula's Adze wore a simple pair of black jeans and a dark purple sweater. Her hair continued to hang loose on her back and see looked completely relaxed. Not at all like a vampire on the run from the Council.

"Why don't you come in?" Adze asked without looking up. Her hand reached for a tea cut full of blood as if a visitor was nothing unexpected.

Erin hid her stake in the small of her back and pressed open the door to step into the room.

"Oh, it's you." Adze said turning a page. Her nonchalance was steady and cold.

"You don't seem surprised to see me," Erin said.

"I felt you." Adze held up her hand. The ring still on her finger seemed to pulse. Erin cursed herself for not asking Ingrid more about the ring's magic. Adze shrugged. "Is the Chosen One with you?"

"You know he is not."

"So, do you have some sort of message or something?" Adze said putting down her book.

Erin frowned. "Your father has been de-fanged."

Adze gave a fake pout. "I know, poor thing. He is truly beside himself." She picked up her cup to take a sip. "Pity really. His plan was a complete failure."

Erin watched her preen. The blood smelled wonderful even from across the room, but Erin had feed before leaving. Hell, the four bags of blood was probably the reason she could function at all after her fight with Vlad.

"You're not concerned?" Erin asked.

Adze laughed. "Why? The Council thinks up poor fragile females are merely tools. Daddy will take the blame. Sure I will be banished from court for a bit, but really, the Council won't was any time on me more than what is needed to give face value to their threat. The Count did the work for them. The old fool."

Erin had moved more into the room as Adze talked. She let the vamp prattle on, since it was usually a vampire's over confidence that got the in trouble and allowed the slayers to slay. Still Adze had been around for centuries and Erin noted how she kept her own position turned to face Erin. Adze was no fool.

"He was good enough to get the drop on you-" But before Erin could finish her taunt Adze was on her pressing Erin's shoulder to the wall, pinning her good hand.

"Stupid half fang." Adze laughed. "What do you think you can do to me?"

"I might surprise you," Erin smirked. "You forget who I was before you killed me."

"I didn't kill you that was you precious Chosen One." Adze hissed, smiling. "He buried those self-righteous fangs right into your neck.

Erin could feel the scratch of Adze's nails on the scars that Vlad had left on her neck. "I would have died either way because of you."

"Really?" Adze smiled then. "I am glad to hear it."

"Vlad saved me the only way he knew how." Erin said. "I got his first bit instead of you."

The hand came quick. Erin found her face turned towards the ground, stinging with waves of pain. She hadn't even see it coming. Small burning lines stung as Erin licked her lips from where Adze's nails had cut her. _Stupid. Using a slap when a fist could have done more damage._

"Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Adze asked.

Erin responded with a smile. Her elbow came up and shot forward connecting with a satisfying thud dead center mass. Adze stumbled back and Erin drew her stake.  
The table came flying, the blood tea cup crashing to the floor, its contents splattering Erin in the face. When she could see again Adze was across the room with fang barred.

"It must be exhausting," Erin taunted.

"What?"

"Losing at your own game."

Adze eyes narrowed. "I don't lose."

Erin laughed. "Your father's plan failed, but you can't expect me to believe you didn't make your own plans for the puppet king?"

"Maybe I did." Adze moved. "And now you are part of it."

Something bit Erin's leg as she spun around as Adze seemed to materialize behind. There was a wicked looking blade in each hand. The tear in her leg was actually the lesser wound but it had thrown Erin off balance enough to realize that the other cut on her shoulder had been so quick and sharp that she hadn't felt it until she moved. Adze ran her tongue over her fangs.

Erin's mind raced. She had thought Adze would attack with fang and fists, not a sword. When Erin came into the room, she had made note of her surroundings, now what the hell could she use to block that blade?

The strike came again. Erin didn't so much as see Adze move as felt it. Erin dropped to the floor ignoring her pain as she rolled away.

"You're quick, I will give you that." Adze said as she watched Erin pop to her feet closer to the closet. Her blades flashed forward but this time Erin blocked using the metal pole of the floor lamp. Still Adze drew blood, so red it was almost black. _This is fun!_

"You're just toying with me," Erin said. She kicked off the base and what was left of the lamp shade. The blub had already shattered and the cord came away easily. Granted it was merely aluminum, not steel. Erin doubted it would last long against the hard forge blades that Adze wielded.

"Of course, this is the most fun I have had in quite some time." Adze changed her stance and beaconed with her finger from the hilt of the sword. "Come get me girl."

Erin moved, her knuckles screamed as she griped the pole and struck. The reverberation of the wall crumbling and metal bending was the only distraction for the swish and pain that followed.

Each step was rush. Each cut a sting. Metal continued to bite and burn. Still Erin kept swinging. Not matter how much Adze lashed out, she could not get to Erin's center mass. But then Erin was nowhere near staking back. The next blow finally knocked Erin off balance. Limbs flailing she stumbled into a dresser and felt the wet crunch of ribs.

The room suddenly became such a small space. Erin continued to retreat using whatever was at arm's reach to toss in Adze's direction. Each blow was struck getting closer to her. Yet somehow Erin continue to thwart each blow, never meeting the intended target of her heart. The blood and pain showed just how much Erin was sacrificing with each slice. Each jab took another toil. Adze's laugh continued to echo off the walls. Adze, for all exertions, looked none the worse for wear. Sure black blood speckled her skin, but whatever bruises Erin had inflicted they were invisible.

"This is really pathetic" Adze said as she allowed Erin to spit out blood and try to get to her feet. "I mean why you are even bothering to help them?"

"You wouldn't understand," Erin growled.

"Oh don't tell me it is some pathetic loyalty to the vamp who bit you. Most half fangs get over that rather quickly. I mean, hell, you were the one who wanted to stay human. Didn't Vlad turn you against your will?"

"And your point?" Erin shot back. "It wouldn't change my feeling towards you."

"Petty revenge then?" Adze laughed. This half fang was too funny. "My father may have his faults, but trust me the moment I have your precious Vlad where I want him I will take vengeance on him and his clan."

"I highly doubt that," Erin smirked. "I mean the Dracula's for all their dramatics, and sentiment, really do have the power to follow through."

The movement was fast, faster than Erin would like, but she had left an opening and Adze took it. The first blade came down like a hammer. The scape on bone as it was embedded to the hilt in Erin's left should force both vampires to their knees. Pain blossomed down Erin's back as she bit her lip with her new fangs.

"How's that for follow through?" Adze hissed.

"Vampires are all so arrogant." Erin said through clenched teeth. "It makes you weak."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Adze said.

"Perhaps, but I know how to use my weakness to my advantage, just like any other slayer."

"Slayer?"

Erin's stake came out of nowhere but Adze caught her arm, yet it took both hands to stop Erin's stab. She had been so close to Adze's chest the wood scraped across her breast bone. Close enough to kiss. Adze head butted Erin, sending both sprawling.

Erin scrambled to get her stake while Adze moved for the other blade. The pain of the metal buried in her flesh delayed but did not stop Erin. Pain was something she was quickly ignoring in the rush of adrenaline. Erin needed more space but Adze was closing in on her fast. The room around them was filled with destruction of the chaos of battle. Erin felt herself losing her footing.

Instead of looking for what had tripped her, Erin used the momentum to know Adze off balance and allow her to fall to the floor as Erin pushed off towards the window. The shattering of glass was deafening as Erin protected her face. _Two windows in the same night_. Erin landed on the cobble stone walk way next to the stone bench just in time to get to her knees as Adze followed her out the window.

Erin pulled herself to her feet hearing the slight rasp of material ripping. The sword had lodged into the cement pining her left arm by the sleeve stealing seconds and giving Adze the time she need. The vampire was so close now. Erin could smell the blood on her lips and the fire in her red eyes almost burned.

Erin's clothes were wet with blood, but as she fought on the stickiness slowed her down. Perhaps it was the fall or Erin's confession of being a Slayer, but Adze was losing her cool. Reaching over Erin jerked the sword from her shoulder. The pain caused her to drop. Had she been human it would have killed her, or at least forced her to spew out her guts. But Erin wasn't human anymore.

"I will kill you," Adze snarled.

"Bring it."  
The sound of metal clashing in the dark echoed and deafened Erin. Adze was quickly becoming less controlled with each strike. The new wounds blossomed from Erin's' side but she was striking back. Adze's face was no longer a perfection. Red slashes covered her cheeks and arms. They were almost evenly matched. Neither could get close to a kill shot. Erin held the stake in her left hand, barely able to grasp it, while deflecting with the sword in her other hand. Each step brought them closer to the dawn. Closer to the wall.

Erin saw an opening and lunged. The trap worked perfectly. Adze dodged and brought her full weight down on Erin's out stretched left leg. The sickening crunch and pop as her bone broke the skin and sent Erin to her knees. Erin's hands were suddenly empty as Adze based her head into the stone wall.

"Any last words Slayer?" Adze held Erin like a limp doll pressing her face close to savor the reek of death on the half fang. Blood poured down the left side of her face, blocking her vision as Erin's fangs sliced her lips.

Erin spat black blood. "Sure, why not." Erin raised her chin to use her good eye to stare up at Adze. "You know what they teach us on the first day of slayer school?"

"Amuse me." Adze purred. "What?"

Erin's hand snaked out as the small chopstick that she had concealed in her sleeve shot out at Adze's side. "The easiest way to a vamp's heart is between the third and fourth ribs."

Erin smiled, fangs flashing white beneath the black blood as Adze's eyes went wide. Erin thrust the stick in followed by her fingers until she hit the heart. In that next instant she became ash showering down on Erin with the small 'tink' of the ring on the cement.

Erin felt her hand fall dropping the stick. It had done its work. There had wisdom of cutting her hair short to prevent some lucky vamp from grabbing a fist full but Erin was glad she never parted with that accessory. Even now, her blond hair was stained almost brown with dried blood. Adze had sure done a number on her. It took all Erin's remaining strength to pull herself up into a better sitting position to look down at the ruins of her body.

Each small moment hurt. Erin could not believe that she hadn't passed out from the pain, but it there like cold fire screaming in her veins. Still it meant that she was alive, whatever that meant. Looking up at the sky, the darkness was already growing grey as night gave way to dark. Sunrise was an hour away; maybe more, maybe less. Still here, exposed there was no hope to escape the powerful rays; not that Erin wanted to move. The dawn would at least mean an end to her pain. Dropping her gaze the bone poking out through her blue jeans that had been stained black by blood looked like some shell lost in a dark sheen. Erin realized she wasn't bleeding anymore, but neither was she healing. This last fight had tapped out even her new vampire abilities to heal. With her left arm useless at her side, Erin reached out for the stick. Dropping it had been easy, picking it back up, not so much. Her fingers were clumsy and numb. Finally she grasped it and sat back her finger clenched around the wood. Even as she was, sitting her waiting for death, Erin still wanted to be able to defend herself.

Pain washed over her again, and Erin closed her eyes. Maybe Ingrid would come looking for her or, more likely, come looking for the ring, perhaps. Erin bit back a bitter grin. If Ingrid continued with her normal petty games Vlad wouldn't come, ring or no ring. Vlad didn't care for such instruments of power. _I hope he doesn't care for me anymore._ But even as the though fluttered past her mind, it brought a new pain, stronger than that which thrummed through her body. Bitter tears began to spill down Erin's cheek.

Shaking her head, Erin refocused. The gems continue to burn in her chest. If she was going to do something to stop that pain at least, she would have to act. There in the pile of ash that Adze left behind, a small silver fleck caught the light. Erin bent down and reached out using the stick to uncover the ring and pulling the metal to her reach. Slowly Erin began fiddling in the dust. From the ash she extracted the ring that Adze had used to control her. The green stone caught in the moonlight and sparkled in the silver band. Just touching the ring made the stones embedded in her chest warm as Erin felt her useless lungs fill with air as she caught her breath. Erin could not bear to leave the ring behind and slipped it into her bra. Suddenly the warmth began to fade. Cool, soothing power flowed through Erin and she felt herself relax a bit. _Damn that stupid thing was good for something at least._ Erin rubbed her chest. The cuts to her arms, hands, and leg seemed to have stopped bleeding at least. Leaning back, she rested. The stone cut into her but it was not like she could do much about it. Erin's gaze drifted to the sky as the moon peaked out from behind the clouds. It was no more than a sliver, but pretty none the less. One last sunrise. One last dawn. Erin thought it was a peaceful way to go, despite the burning. _Pretty is as pretty does._ Becky used to say. The tears came again but this time she didn't fight them as she waited for the clock to run out and bring the dawn.

Vlad ran through the night. Ingrid had given him what he needed but he could not shake the urgency he felt at the delay. All for he petty games and still his own horror at his action and shame he felt at his poor behavior. For once Vlad had to begrudgingly admit his father had a point. Dealing with the chaotic nature of a vampire in your care could be a major pain in the ass. Erin was his responsibility and all Vlad had done was fail her. Over and over the memories reminded Vlad of all the times he had promised to keep Erin safe. To protect her at all costs. And yet, she was the one who had saved his life more times than he could count. A human she had risked all for him, for his ideals. Even now she was putting herself between him and danger.

 _Damnit_. Vlad wished he could move faster. Short of flying which he hated. Vlad was making excellent time but drawing closer to the humans meant he had to choose his route with care and stick to the shadows. Still he was getting closer he could feel it. The path took a quick turn towards the outskirts and Vlad thanked his lucky stars that they were drawing away from prying eyes.

The scream that cut through the air, stopped Vlad cold. He paused only to listen. It wasn't a sound any human would make. Vlad redoubled his efforts. Suddenly the power that had been tugging him along, stopped. Once more Vlad paused to listen. Frowning down at the ring. Vlad sent his dark power into it. He was close. He had to be. Still nothing. Something had changed. Was Erin dust? Vlad shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Maybe something else had happened. Maybe Adze did something to the rings once she realized they were being used to track her. Vlad started moving forward in the direction where he last felt the plus of power from the ring. He ended up outside a newly built human town house community. Listening Vlad knew there were no other humans about. Had Adze killed them? Or merely driven them away? Vampires had the ability to send out a sort of sense of dread to clear an area for them to him. Either that or the building just weren't open to the public yet. Vlad moved with quick caution as he entered the courtyard. Iron gates and human locks were nothing to him. His eyes scanned the area. The smell of blood was everywhere. Looking up he saw the remnants of the shattered window and broken glass littered the cobblestones. It took merely seconds for him to spy Erin sitting, back to the wall, eyes closed as if asleep. If it were not for the fact she was covered in black blood and torn clothes betraying the extent of her injuries Vlad could have thought she was resting.

Vlad was instantly at her side. Unsure what to do. He reached out and took her right hand in his. The smell of garlic was on her body but she wasn't burning at least not anymore. Still Vlad was careful when touching her.

"Erin?" Vlad said.

Erin's eyes fluttered a moment. Then her jaw clenched. Pain filled her eyes as she forced them open. Vlad was there hovering over her.

"Don't touch me," Erin spat.

"I know about the garlic. I will be careful." Vlad said searching her face. "Where are you hurt?"

Erin chuckled. It hurt. "Everywhere."

Vlad leaned over trying to get a better look at her. The blood was obscuring everything in the low light even with his vampire senses, the torn clothes and dirt was just getting in the way. Closing his eyes Vlad focused. Three small balls of vampiric fire light burst into being. The courtyard lit up and as Vlad open his eyes the hiss of fear escaped his lips. Erin was a far worse than he had guessed. There were literally hundreds of slash marks all over her body. The white of her femur was poking out of her left leg where it had been snapped in two. Blood has covered half Erin's face in a dried brownish black mask which her piercing green eyes stared up at him. But even the whites were blood shot and dark. Her left hand was the worst. The smell of garlic was the strongest there and had melted the skin like acid. Still this should all have been something she could have regenerated and healed from. _Why is she not healing?_

"What did she do to you?"

"What does it look like?" Erin said. "We had a tea party."

"Not funny. You should never have gone after her like that."

"Hey, I won." Erin said and closed her eyes. "That's all that matters."

Vlad didn't want to comment. Had she really killed Adze? There was dust and the pull of the ring had stopped. Vlad almost didn't want to believe it. That meant Erin had done it again. She had saved him. Met the monsters on her own. Had making her a vampire just made her a better slayer? Would see spend the rest of her days constantly assisting any vampire willing to defy Vlad? I _'m over thinking._

"Can you stand?" Vlad asked.

"No." Erin said still not opening her eyes. "I'm surprised I can talk."

"We need to move you." Vlad said. "Dawn is coming. We need to get you home."

"I thought you told me to leave and never come back?"

Vlad winced at her words. But her eyes were still shut and she couldn't see.

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Why not? You meant it, didn't you?"

Vlad frowned. "Erin look at me."

Erin sat there. Not wanting to open her eyes. Not wanting to see the pain of his face. Not wanting to hurt him more. Why did he have to find me? I was just getting used to the agony her body kept telegraphing her. But try as she might, Erin could not drift back into the emptiness that had allowed her to escape her pain. Eyes still closed, she found her words. "Why Vlad?"

"I want to see that you understand."

Erin forced her eyes open. God it hurts. After a moment to focus she looked at Vlad. "Understand what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't-"

"Erin let me finish, I was angry. I didn't think clearly about what I was saying."

"It doesn't matter-"

"But it does. I need to get you safe and we can talk about this more, but first we have to move."

"No."

"I am not joking. This is no time to be stubborn."

"I said. DON'T TOUCH ME!" Erin growled.

Vlad pulled back as if she had hit him. His eyes narrowed. "You should be healing. I saw the bags of blood you drank. Did Adze do something to you?"

Erin blinked and bit her lip. She wanted to tell him. Wanted to lash out at him. But something was holding her back. She opened her mouth to speak with all that came out was a scream as the agony of all the pain she had ignored or held back washed through her, a torrent of pain up and down her arms and legs. She was seizing up. Vlad grabbed and held her down. But even with his strength her body continued to fight.

Vlad watched as Erin shook from pain. There was no other option. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down tearing his flesh until his blood welled up and he forced the blood down Erin's throat. The seizure lasted only for a few seconds more before her fangs found the wound and clamped down. Erin's one good had come up to grasp his arms, followed by the other, which, still covered in garlic juice, Vlad pinned at the elbow to keep the contaminate away from both of them. He was going to have to wash that hand quickly before it did too much damage. Erin fed on him. The pain she caused was unlike anything he had ever felt. Vampires rarely shared blood with one another, it often led to problems like addiction or making a weaker vamp no more than a thrall. But in the most dire situations it could help heal.

"Enough." Vlad hissed. Then with more power. "ENOUGH."

Erin ripped her fangs from his flesh falling back against the wall. Vlad moved quickly ignoring his hand and grabbed her left leg. With a jerk he pulled down extracting a yelp from Erin as he set the bone. Tearing at his cloak Vlad made several strips of fabric. One he wrapped quickly around his wrist the other he used to secure Erin's leg. The bone was healing, but could not support her weight. Not yet. Erin continued to whimper through clenched teeth as he worked. Once Vlad had secured her wound as best he could he stood up to get in better position to lift her up. Erin's hand shot up.

"Stop."

"We need to move. I bound your wounds as best I can but my blood should have healed you and it hasn't. Not really."

"Vlad, stop." Erin got wiser and held up her garlic covered hand. Vlad sat back on his heels.

"We don't have time." Vlad frowned and pleaded with his eyes. They had to leave.

"Make time." Erin dropped her hand on the bandage of her leg. The garlic had eaten away her nerve ending in her hand but not the muscles that allowed her to move it. She really needed to get rid of the glove and wipe it but Vlad was watching her hand as if she might strike at him with the garlic. At least it was getting him to listen to her.

"Then sun will be up in less than an hour and I need to carry you back to the school."

"I don't want to go back there."

"Fine then inside Adze's town house."

"Vlad I want you to leave." Erin said folding her hands in her lap. "I want you to leave me here."

"Not going to happen."

Erin wanted to scream and yell and fight. But she just didn't have the strength. Instead she sat there, thinking.

"Erin-"

"No, Vlad it is my turn. Look everything you said earlier. It was right. It needed to be said. It needed to be done. So just go."

"What about you?"

"I am not your responsibility Vlad."

"Of course you are! I made you."

Erin snorted. "Have you ever met a pure blood vampire who took responsibility for a half fang? Don't start a trend Vlad."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because I want you to leave."

"Really?" Vlad said, eyes flashing red in anger. "You really mean that? Then why leave me this?"

Vlad tossed down the letter at Erin. She flinched, silently cursing Ingrid. That was supposed to have been given to him tomorrow. Bitch. And yet, Erin was not really surprised. Actually she was surprised Ingrid had given it to Vlad at all. Maybe Erin had miss judged Ingrid's sentimentality. _Damn it._

"She wasn't supposed to give you that."

"So tell me Erin, what does all this mean? Is it some sort of sick pay back?"

"Yes, Vlad, payback for what you took from me."

"Look I'm sorry! I'm sorry I made you a vampire. A monster. But we need to move forward."

"No, Vlad. I don't care that I became a vampire. It was never about that."

"Then what is this about?"

"You took my choice Vlad! I told you to let me die. I told you what I wanted and you ignored my wishes. You did what you wanted. What you thought was right!"

"I told you I couldn't live without you!"

"That doesn't excuse your actions Vlad."

"You'd be dead without me. Don't you understand that?"

"I do. I've always understood that." Erin dug her hands into the ground and began to push herself to her feet. "What, you think slayers don't consider their own mortality every time they go out into the field." One foot holding all her weight she drew herself up, shaking. "Every time we go up against an enemy." She straightened her spine. "Enemies that is so over powered, so much stronger." Erin clenched her jaw against the pain forcing her fangs out. "All we have it our choice. Out simple choice to fight. It is what makes us human. Hope. Love. Sanity. It's all we know." Her eyes shot up and found his. "You of all people should understand that."

"I do," Vlad whispered.

Erin shook her head. "You haven't lost enough to understand. I will be your first."

"No, we have time." Vlad said coming up to hold her. She let him, but did not grasp him back. He was so desperate in his need. In a moment he could whisk her of her feet and rush them home. Time was ticking by. He needed the truth.

"There is no time." Erin said. The last time she lay dying in his arms Erin had asked Vlad to let her go. She was no longer asking. "Look." Erin held up her one good hand.

"No," Vlad whispered watching and black veins spread growing with each second as the night gave way to the dawn.

"You don't have a choice." Erin said concealing a snarl. "Even your blood can't stop this from killing me."

"What have you done?" Vlad demanded grabbing her wrist.

"The same thing any slayer worth their salt would have done in my place." Erin spat.

"What have you done?" Vlad roared.

"It is a failsafe, something we slayers ingest if bitten. If we can't stop the change."

"But your brother..."

"He refused to take it as long as I was alive." Erin said. "I don't have the same tie to my humanity to worry about it."

The venom in her words made Vlad flinch. "How can you say that?"

"Because it is true." Erin shook free of his grasp.

"What did you do?" Vlad whispered.

"And still you won't hear me." Erin said. "I poisoned myself. I took a drug designed to kill half fangs. I took the moment I left your sight after waking up a vampire. It has been killing me slowly since."

Erin's word finally hit home. Vlad hadn't been listen. He hadn't wanted to listen. He didn't want to know. She had chosen to die, chosen to hurt him before she came to his room, before she offered herself, her body, her love. In a way he had been right, she had been testing him. Testing his resolve to be more human than monster. And yet, his anger flashed, she was a coward. All this talk of fighting. Fighting for something you believe. Here she was dying. Killing herself over nothing. Over a stupid choice.

Something clicked into place. Vlad was no longer confused. No longer tormented or defeated by these stupid argument that got them only pain, torment and defeat. Erin had made her choice. Well, then he had made his.

"But what about us?"

"What us?" Erin asked. "You don't love me anymore." Erin looked at him. "I can see it in your eyes,"

"It's not true." Vlad said. He noticed she didn't say that she didn't love him. But did he still love her? There was guilt, shame, and desire all muddled up. But love?

"Now who is lying?"

"Erin..."

"No, Vlad, I knew the moment I woke up a vampire, that once you realized what I was, what I truly had become that you would no longer love me."

"How can you say that?"

"It's true." Erin reached out for him now. She put the palm of her right hand on his cheek. "You loved the human, the slayer, not this; not he vampire you created. How could you?"

"Erin," Vlad pulled her closer. Just being near her gave him hope.

"No, I get it. You hate what you are. I get it. I hate what I am as well but I am not stupid enough to think you could love a monster like me."

"You're not-" A finger on his lips stopped his words.

"Of course I am. It's what all half fangs are, more than even the vampires who made them. Everything you are in that act is transferred to us and that I all that we can be. Sure a pure blood can abstain, can change, can pretend to be a human but a half fang never can. Our memory of our human lives makes certain that is true. I know if I was starving it wouldn't matter who the person was, man woman child or infant I would devour them all to feed my thirst. I am a monster. I have no control of that, it was lost the moment I woke. I knew the only escape I could have was in death and I accept that, its why, with what little humanity I had left I made my choice."

Vlad looked at her, for the first time he could see the dark lines on her skin like those Ingrid had when she was sick and dying, but these came from the gems. His eyes were frozen, staring at the green stones a moment. Erin followed his gaze.

"Yeah, these things. Funny I swear they are keeping me alive. The pain had been unbearable at times. But then, it's like the pain is being absorbed. But I'm still dying."

"They hurt?"

"Yeah, it seems that is where the poison is attacking first. Maybe they're magic is fighting it but I know the poison is winning."

"How?"

"I am weaker. I want more blood but I am resisting. And the pain is worst."

"I can get you blood.'

Erin shook her head. "It won't help now."

"I need to do something, maybe I can suck out the poison..."

Erin shook her head. "It won't work that way. The slayers made certain. The poison is in my bones and was ever since sunset."

"How can you be sure?" Vlad asked.

Erin smiled up at him and caressed his face.

"It is was what it was meant to do. Any antidote had to be given before sunset."

"Then there is an antidote." Vlad hissed.

"Shh. Listen. There is not much time left. Now when the sun rises, my body will fall apart and I will be lucky if there is even dust left behind."

"I won't allow it."

"You have no other choice." Erin smiled but there was so much sadness in her words it almost drowned out the pain that began to surge through her body.

"There is always a choice, always." Vlad reached down and picked her up in his arms.

"No," Erin mumbled. What little strength she had forced her to pull her lips back, fangs barred and snarled at him. "Put. Me. Down."

"No." Vlad's eyes went dark. He was done arguing. He was done asking. He took Erin in his arms and did something he had never been able to fully perfect, he flew. Not as a bat, or as some falling vampire into the night. No he flew with a speed a kin to a racing train. All the words that Erin was screaming were swallowed and lost to the speed of sound as he fled back home. Hoping to bet the dawn and find a final answer. He had to save her. Save her humanity. Save her from herself. Even if that meant losing her forever. He had to find a way. No forgiveness, just farewell.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula. All rights reserved for CBBC. This story is an AU from Season 3. _What would have happened if Erin had reacted differently when Vlad bit her and turned her into a vampire?_ Thank you to all my readers. I have always shipped Erin and Vlad.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

With each step Vlad felt Erin's body twitch and strain against a pain only she could feel. The night seemed to pale around him as he moved faster than he ever had before. Vlad felt as if his dark power was reaching out ahead of him, clearing the way, pulling him forward with even more speed. He was back at Garside Grange within minutes. Vlad slowed only to allow the doors to open throughout the castle like halls. Renfield at least was in his lab when Vlad appeared. The wail filled the room as Renfield fell to the floor in shock. Vlad didn't care. Gently he placed Erin on the nearest table. Renfield climbed to his feet.

"Master Vlad, what happened?" Renfield asked.

"Poison," Vlad hissed as he gently placed Erin onto Renfield's work table. Vlad did all he could to be as careful as possible, but Erin's body twisted in pain as another seizure hit.

"Poison? How?" Renfield bent over Erin working quickly. Erin stopped seizing. Renfield looked into her eyes, nose, mouth, all of which were seeping black blood. Renfield began to tear and cut away at her clothing to get a better look while Vlad watched.

"Slayers." Vlad said his fingers tracing the stone shards embedded in her chest. Now there were dark angry red lines pulsing out from her skin encircling the stones and pulsing like a heartbeat that Erin no longer had. Erin's eyes flew open. She shuddered violently then leaned over table and vomited black blood all over the floor.

"I've never seen anything like this," Renfield said backing towards his supplies. He began to scoop up the blood from the ground and held it up the light. "Do you know what poison was used Master?" Renfield asked.

"Something the slayers made to take out half fangs."

"Not pure bloods?"

Vlad shook his head. "Give me your phone."

Renfield handed his black outdated device to Vlad. Renfield frowned. "Who are you calling?"

"Jonno."

The phone rang. Jonno picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

Vlad didn't hesitate. "Jonno. It's me. Vlad. Beach Ball. Butterfly. Basket. Baking."

Renfield quirked a look at Vlad. Which he ignored. The code had been set into Jonno's subconscious. Vlad wanted to trust the slayers, however, it was moments like these that he was glad he didn't. The code would force Jonno to tell Vlad the truth to whatever question Vlad asked. Hypnotizing humans had its perks.

"Ask your question." Jonno said.

"Erin had a slayer poison. Something she called a failsafe. I need to know how make the antidote. You will give the details to Renfield, right now."

Vlad handed over the phone. Renfield put it to his ear and pulled a pad of paper and pen from his stained shirt coat. Scribbling furiously he wrote and asked questions. Vlad ignored him and turned his attention back to Erin.

"Do you know when she took it, master?" Renfield asked.

"Yesterday. After she woke from being bitten." Vlad answered. He could hear Jonno curse as Renfield conveyed the information and began to move to his supplies. Still writing still listening to everything Jonno was telling him. Most didn't make much sense to Vlad other than the urgency and sorrow in Jonno's voice.

"How much time do we have?" Vlad asked brushing back Erin's hair and taking her hand in his.

"Not enough," Renfield said. He was already busy mixing things. Vlad reached out with his senses. He could feel her dying. Each second seemed to rush by.

"Try this," Renfield said handing Vlad a vial with a green liquid.

Vlad tipped Erin's head up. "Drink." He commanded and she did. At first the cure seemed to help, since Erin lay back and the pain creasing her face seemed to subside a bit. Still the angry red lines continued to pulse and grow across her flesh as Renfield worked diligently to examine her. He had closed the phone. Jonno was on his way over. Vlad didn't care. "Is it working?"

Renfield bit his lip. "All that did was help with pain."

"Then it's not a cure."

"Master, if what the Slayer said is true, we are too late."

"No!" Vlad snarled. "You have worked miracles before!"

Renfield cowered. "Not this time Master. It's in her blood at the source, in her bones. If I had more time-"

"There is no more time!" Vlad roared and threw Renfield up against the wall. "Do something!"

"I can't. I wish I could master Vlad. I do."

Vlad looked the man who help had raised him. The man despite all his hygiene flaws and quirks had done his best to serve the Dracula clan. He had saved Ingrid. Why not Erin? Vlad cursed the slayers. He dropped Renfield and stood over Erin. Eyes closed. He tried to quiet his mind. _I have what you need._ A familiar voice whispered. Vlad tried to listen but there was nothing more.

"Think." Vlad said. "Think!"

"This is beyond alchemy, master. Maybe there is something more ...supernatural."

Renfield gestured to the stones. Their dark power had been a part of this. Part of what had drawn Vlad back to her, kept her alive, allowed her to defeat Adze. All of it.

"Bertrand!" Vlad shouted. Vlad didn't have to wait long.

"What happened?" Bertrand asked as he came over to the table where Erin was lying.

"Erin went after Adze." Vlad said. "She's dying."

"And Adze?"

"Dead. Erin killed her."

"Impressive." Bertrand smiled. At least the half fang had done something useful. _Then again. Vlad distracted and in distress is the opposite of useful._

"That's not why I need you. Look at this." Vlad gestured to the stones.

Bertrand frown and moved closer to touch them. Renfield fiddled with test tubes and potions, running all sorts of tests. Bertrand's eyes moved to the shards of stone in Erin's chest. His eyes grew wide as watched the red lines continue to pulse as if on some sort of countdown.

"What are those things?"

"What is left of the stone that was in one of the Rings of Arianrhod?"

"What?" Looking down at the stones, Bertrand reached out to touch one. A small part made him jerk back his hand. Vlad's head shot up.

"What did you do?" Vlad asked.

"It shocked me. That's dark magic," Bertrand said. "I think it is what is keeping Erin alive."

"I thought so," Vlad said. "Can we use that to save her?"

"What did Adze do to her?" Bertrand asked. "I see a lot of cuts, but she should have healed."

"She was poisoned by the Slayers." Vlad said holding up his hand as Bertrand looked at him in shock. "And before you ask, she did it to herself."

"And there is nothing you can do?" Bertrand turned and asked Renfield.

Renfield shrugged. "No. It's been in her system too long."

"How long does she have?"

"Sunrise."

Bertrand flinched. Not enough time. _No wonder Vlad is desperate_. The Rings of Arianrhod were dark magic meant to control and kill even the most powerful vampire. Bertrand knew the story. The mother of the last high vampire had used them to control her son. No one knew how she had managed to create such weapons but all agreed it was powerful dark magic. But what had happened to the Ring of the Mother?

"I need to do some more research." Bertrand said starting to retreat but Vlad grabbed his forearm.

"There is no time. Tell me what you know." Vlad said as Bertrand shook him off. "There has to be something we can use."

Bertrand's eyes flicked back and forth between the stones and Erin's face. He had to think of something. "If only we had the other parts, the other ring..." Then his face looked back at Erin's chest. "Adze had the ring?"

"Yeah, it was how Erin found her, using the shards to track her."

Bertrand looked at Vlad. "How did you track Erin?"

"With this," Vlad said and gave him the empty ring band.

"You had it all this time?" Bertrand held the ring in his hand. It felt empty but he wasn't fooled. Dark magic was like. Lying dormant until the trigger for the spell unleashed disaster.

"Does it help?"

Bertrand didn't want to get his hopes up. "Maybe. Do you have the other ring?"

Vlad shook his head. Bertrand gaze kept returning to Erin. "Have you checked her?"

"What?"

Bertrand didn't answer but instead produced a wickedly sharp knife from his coat. With careful grace he quickly cut away what remained of Erin's clothes. Looking at Vlad he ordered, "Help."

Together the three of them stripped away what remained of Erin's outerwear. Leaving only her undergarments and the bandaged. However as Vlad was carefully pulling the last of Erin's shirt away, the ring that had been hidden in her bra fell to the table with a _thunk_.

"There it is." Bertrand picked it up. The last powerful dark magic item he had handle, hell that he had dedicated his life too, had unleashed a terrible monster of a vampire who wanted to destroy the world and kill not only the humans but vampire's as well creating nothing but pure chaos and death. _What would these dark object unleash?_

"Good job Erin," Vlad whispered. Then turned to Bertrand who was holding both rings examining them. "Now what?"

"I'm thinking."

"Well think faster." Vlad snarled.

Bertrand looked at the rings. There might be a chance. He looked up at Vlad. _By all that was dark, he was just a kid. A powerful kid. But a kid. And still not even in his full power yet_. Bertrand thought of something.

"What is it?" Vlad asked.

Bertrand held out the rings. "Put them on. One for each hand."

Vlad did as instructed. "Now what."

"Stand at her head. Put your hands on her shoulders."

Vlad followed Bertrand's order. The rings seemed to pulse and feel hot but Vlad did not let that stop him. Gently he let his fingers caress Erin's now bare shoulders. The clothes were gone but the bandages made from his cloak and several new white dressings covered her and helped to keep her dignity intact. Erin's skin was icy. Vlad could feel the sun drawing closer, threatening to break through and bring the dawn. _No time!_

"Now focus. Feel your energy connect to her."

Vlad did. He reached down inside of him, his eyes black with power as the rings on his hands began to pulse and burn with dark light. Erin's eyes flew open. Black pits that held no recognition of the world around her or the pain she had felt.

Dark whispers filled the room. _Come to the mirror room._ The light from the candles began to pull in on itself and darkness began to churn and pool around Vlad. The stones in Erin began to show a red glow that only increased the darkness.

"Vlad?" Bertrand asked. "What is it?"

Vlad was no longer responding. Not in words. Instead the floor began to squeak and the boards beneath their feet began to warp. Darkness turned to smokes and curls like tendrils began to snake out from Vlad. One grabbed at Renfield who darted away. Others began to pull at Bertrand.

"Vlad stop! It's not working!"

Whether it was Renfield's screams or Bertrand's shouting, the Vlad and Ingrid came into the room from opposite sides of the school.

"What the hell is going on?" Ingrid snarled. "Are we under attack?"

"Vlad? What are you doing?" The Count shouted, looking at his son. "Stop Vlad! Vladimir! I said STOP!"

With the Count's voice shaking the halls, it just seemed to press the darkness around them. The vampires began to pull together as the darkness slowly started to surround them. Wolfie darted out of his hiding place and into Ingrid's arms.

"Help!" Wolfie yelped.

"Vlad stop!" Ingrid pleaded placing herself between the closest tendril and Wolfie. Wolfie batted at it and snarled. The nearest one lashed out grabbing both Ingrid by the leg and Wolfie by the arm. Both screamed.

The Count moved as two other tendrils attempted to grab him. Instead he was there at Vlad's side. Looking at his son. The Count hesitated a moment before acting.

"Stake her!" Bertrand said.

Then Vlad did move. His head jerk in Bertrand's direct and a wave of swirling, snake like tentacles lashed out and grabbed Bertrand around the neck wrapping themselves around him.

"Vlad, YOU'RE KILLING US!" Ingrid screamed.

"The rings!" Bertrand gasped. "It's the rings."

Looking down, the Count grabbed Vlad's hands, pulling he broke the connection. Vlad snarled at him and lashed out but the Count continued to dodge his blows. Then suddenly light filled the room again and Vlad fell to the ground, coughing up blood. _Look for the mirror._ The whispers were getting stronger. The Count held up the one intact ring.

"What the hell was that?" Ingrid snarled, trying to comfort Wolfie who was now burrowing his face into her lefts while wrapping his arms around her knees. Ingrid had to fight to stand but her glare was all for Bertrand.

"I -the rings, I didn't think that would happen." Bertrand stammered with a rough voice. Where the tendrils had touched seemed to burn and continued to hurt. Vlad had been sucking the life out of all of them. There had been no way to even guess what the dark magic would have done. Bertrand regretted his actions immediately.

"You let Vladdy open a door to the heart of all evil! Are you insane?" The Count growled. "Vladimir are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me, did it help Erin?" Vlad said pulling himself to his feet and back to the table.

"What happened?"

"She killed Adze, took poison and Vlad tried to use all the forces of darkness to bring her back from the dead." Bertrand summarize.

"Well, then. Did it work?"

Everyone was staring at Vlad who was looking at Erin. She was not moving but her black eyes continued to stare at the ceiling, unmoving, unresponsive. Renfield moved forward using one of his many tools and waved it over Erin. Vlad looked at him. Renfield shook his head.

"She's not any better."

"Dawn is almost here. Just a handful of minutes. We need to do something," Vlad pleaded. He looked at his father, he looked at Bertrand. No one would meet his eyes. Even Ingrid looked away.

"Have you tried everything Master Vlad?" Renfield asked.

"What are you saying?" Vlad asked.

"You could try sucking out the poison-" Renfield said as Vlad cut him off.

"I tried that. I even gave her my blood-"

"Oh Vladdy, you didn't." The Count scoffed. "That is so, obscene."

"Shut it!" Vlad snarled. He hunched over Erin's body. _How did we get here again!_ _Someone. Anyone. Help me!_ Then the whispers came. _Bring the ring. Come._ Vlad turned back towards the stairs leading down into the basement where the mirror lay. His eyes narrowed. _That's right_. The voice said. _Over here. Remember the way._

"Where are you going?" Bertrand asked. Vlad ignored him heading down to the basement. Bertrand followed. It was simple, they moved at human speed as if Vlad was considering something. Vlad looked in the distance. He was aware the others were talking, muttering around him, but he could not focus on their words. It wasn't until Bertrand touched him.

"Tell me what is going on Vlad," Bertrand almost pleaded.

"Give me the ring." Vlad said.

"No. You saw what happened."

"I wasn't asking." Vlad was there, his power filled the room and Count was pressed to the wall unable to move. Vlad took the room.

"What is going on?" Ingrid asked. "Bertrand?"

"We have to go." Vlad reached down and gathered Erin up in his arms. She was still unresponsive. The Count got to his feet and watched his son disappear out the room.

"Do you know what is happening?" Ingrid asked her father.

"Vlad is being summoned to the mirror." The Count said.

"Again?" Ingrid snorted.

"We have to follow him." Bertrand said.

"Are you sure that is wise?" the Count said.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. Unhooking Wolfie from her legs she looked down at him. "Look, stay here. Stay with Renfield."

"I want to go with you."

"You're not a Dracula. You can't go into the mirror. If something bad happens I can't protect you."

"I will look after him Ms. Ingrid," Renfield said.

"Do that." Ingrid turned to follow her family. "And you might want to have some blood ready. This is most likely going to get messy."

"Right."

Renfield watched them leave. Dawn was coming and no amount of magic could stop that. He felt for Vlad and Erin but there was nothing more he could do. And truth be told Renfield was glad he was able to stay back. The darkness that was filling the castle was actually beginning to frighten him. He hated to admit but Vlad scared him even more than the Count.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Vlad stood in front of the mirror. Its clear glass held no reflection. Erin lay limp and unmoving, her dark eyes unnerving. The Count watched as Ingrid and Bertrand exchanged looks. Last time the mirror had called Vlad, he had returned an evil nightmare. Vlad never told his father or his sister that when he faced his reflection there had not one but thousands of reflections in the mirror that had taken him over during that first visit. Vlad had battled and lost. The darkness that had poured into him, waking up his vampire nature, forcing fangs and bloodlust and all the power on him. It had been too much. The darkness had consumed Vlad. In that place of evil Vlad had attempted to kill, his father and his sister. Only Erin, only the woman he loved, had he been able to stop himself. Stop himself from biting her. Erin had given him the strength to face his darkness. To cast out the evil reflection and the power it held. Vlad knew he was not going to be able to run from himself. No matter how much he wanted to. Only upon Vlad's second visit when he choose to return to the mirror realm that Vlad had summoned the strength to face his evil reflection and defeat it by absorbing his darkness and accepting his true vampire nature.

Vlad could still remember Erin fighting to get him back as the gargoyles prevented her from approaching the mirror. Her naive words still rang in his mind. "Maybe if we smash it, it will release him?" Erin's face had broken his heart when she learned that destroying the mirror would only kill him and his family. Vlad still remembered watching her walk away, unable to hear him while he remained trapped with only the golden gargoyles to watch his fate unfold as he faced the monster within. To this day Vlad had never told anyone where he had gone for that week after accepting his darkness. Never had he shared what it had taken inside him to return to himself and his power.

 _The answer lies within. Come Chosen One._

 __Vlad stood in front of the mirror, and sudden his reflection shining back at him. In all the world this was the only mirror that could show his true face. Erin was still not shown, but the reflection, smiled at him with flashing fangs and beaconed him forward.

"What do you see?" Bertrand asked.

"I see me." Vlad said and shifted Erin's weight to one arm. Vlad lifted his hand to reach out to touch the mirror. Eyes dark with power, Vlad called up the strength of his bloodline. "I, Vladimir Dracula, son and heir command you to reveal the answers I seek. Open to me."

The mirror shuddered and the portal opened.

"Vlad don't do this!" Ingrid said.

"I don't have a choice, dawn in breaking." And with that Vlad crossed into the mirror. Erin still held in his arms.

The Dracula clan watched as Vlad crossed into the mirror realm. The golden gargoyles who were once asleep now stood and held weapons blocking the way as Ingrid approached the mirror.

"They won't let you in," the Count said.

"Well I can see that," Ingrid said and turned on her father. "Why didn't you stop him? You're supposed to be the head of this family!"

The Count glared down his nose at his daughter. "What makes you think I could stop him?"  
Ingrid blinked and Bertrand watched them both unmoving, unwilling to draw attention to himself. The Count began to pace. His dark robes brushing the dust and cobwebs at his feet.  
"If you did not just witness it for yourself, Vlad had surpassed my wildest expectations and he is not even eighteen! What do you think is going to happen once he comes of age?"

"He will be unstoppable," Bertrand said.

"Yes. Right now he is standing on the edge of a knife. That girl, for whatever her purpose, slayer, breather, half-fang; she had done something that not one of us could do. She had made Vlad see that in the end, his power is what he will need to wield to change the world. Right now he is doing it to save her, but think about what he will be like when he returns."

"That's what I am afraid, or don't you remember dear daddy? How your beloved son almost killed us?' Ingrid turned on them. "Hell, because of this one's advice to play with forbidden dark magic Vlad almost killed us again!"

"I had no idea the power those rings would unleash was of any danger to anyone but Vlad."

"But you admit there was danger?" the Count said, his voice going low and quiet.  
Bertrand blinked and stepped back. "I knew there was a risk. But Vlad ordered me-"  
The Count dark stare weighted down the room as he glared at Bertrand full of threat and menace. Then the Count blinked and drew back.

"I understand. There was no way you could have known."

"Exactly-"

Bertrand fell in a heap with the sound of crunch and something wet. Bertrand lay stunned a moment as the Count's voice filled the room.

"You risked my son! That is not something easily forgiven." The Count stood his rage making him shake.

Bertrand looked up blinking as the warm wet sensation dripped from his lips. His fangs had bitten through his tongue be he still found his voice. "Wait. You will need me."  
"Really? What do I need you for?" The Count snarled. "Another fool hang on Vlad's coat tails in the desperate search for power?"

"When Vlad steps out of the mirror, either with Erin or without her, what do you think he will do?" Bertrand asked. He managed to pull himself up to his feet, using the wall as leverage. The Count stood between him and the exit but Bertrand was not leaving. The Count would have to dust him first. A little beating was something he could endure. Still every time Vlad had gone through the mirror, the consequences to everyone around him had been dire. Bertrand hated home unpredictable Vlad was. But the Count hated it more. Over the years the old vamp had become accustomed to Vlad being a bit of a softie. _Like father, like son._ Bertrand thought.

"I have no idea." The Count hated to admit it, but Bertrand had a point. Better to use him as fodder for Vlad's rage. "Most times I have no idea what motivates Vlad." The Count glowered at Bertrand. "And I suppose you can predict his actions?"

"Perhaps," Bertrand said pushing off the wall. His wounds already healed. "If Vlad manages to save Erin, I doubt she will come out of this without some sort of damage, agreed?"

"Agreed." The Count said. "You're point?"

"Vlad will need someone to work with him to look after her, he will be distracted and I can help there."

"And if he comes back and she is dust?" Ingrid asked. Both men turned to look at her. Normally she hated being overlooked but this time, well the look on their faces. It was if they didn't think Vlad could fail. _Fools_. "Please, just because he is the Chosen One, doesn't mean he can't fail. Look at the mess he created already. Do you really think he is strong enough to defeat death?"  
Bertrand's eyes narrowed. "I have seen Vlad do some amazing things. Sure there were consequences but I never doubt his power."

"Really?" Ingrid smirked. "What about that little rebellion you lead against him?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Bertrand shot back.

"ENOUGH!" the Count roared. "This bickering is getting us nowhere. We will not know what to expect until Vladimir returns from the mirror realm. All we can do is wait."

"For once, father, you have a point." Ingrid said. "Besides we have other things to sort out."

"Such as?"

"Your other son?" Ingrid said quirking an eyebrow. "Or did you forget about Malik?"

"That's right, where is my new prodigy?" The Count said looking around.

"Probably hiding." Ingrid said. "I mean once Vlad went all dark side and tried to suck out our life force, it is not surprising."

"How long do you think Vlad will be in the mirror realm?" Bertrand asked.

"I have no idea." The Count answered. He took a seat across the room and contemplated the mirror. The golden idols had moved to block the way, a clear indicator that things were not normal. The Count hated to admit but those unseeing golden eyes had always set his fangs on edge and now was no different.

"Seriously?" Ingrid said. "You are useless."

"This isn't like some coming of age ceremony like on his sixteenth birthday. Then he was gone only a handful of hours same as you my dear daughter."

"And when he kidnapped into the mirror he was gone most of the day," Bertrand said ignoring the Count. Bertrand looked at the Dracula's thinking. "What about the last time he went in? You know when he fought his darker half?"

"No idea, the only person who would know is in the mirror right now. She never trusted any of us to confide that information. Trust is not something we have a lot of," Ingrid said. "Loyalty is for breathers. Isn't that right, father?"

"Quite right, Ingrid." The Count said. "So, Malik. What do we know?"

"Not much," Ingrid said.

"There is more to Malik and we need to be cautious." Bertrand said. "This distraction with Vlad and Erin, it's just that ...a distraction."

"Whatever are you talking about?" the Count asked.

"The level of threat, of malice. It has increased since Malik came here. We have been too ...entertained, by Vlad's little melodrama to pay much attention, but he is a threat to Vlad. Why can't any of you see it?"

"And I suppose you talked to our Chosen One? About this supposed threat?" Ingrid asked.

"I tired." Bertrand said. But Vlad had been too distracted by Erin and his own guilt to listen or to consider that anyone could seriously harm him thanks to Vlad's growing powers and discovery that he was now able to zone vampires and lock them away in crystal cages.

"And I take it he didn't listen to this nonsense either?" the Count said.

"Why won't you listen? You know more about the dangers to Vlad than any of us," Bertrand snarled at the Count. "This latest threat is all your doing."

"Because you have no proof that Malik is a threat." the Count countered.

"There is no proof he is a Dracula either." Ingrid said. "And we can't exactly use the mirror at the moment."

"Wait," Bertrand paused, thinking. "If Malik is your heir why didn't he turn up at his 16th birthday, and claim his power as a vampire?"  
Ingrid turned on her father. "He has a point. Who was Malik's mother?"

"His mother Elizabeta was a powerful dark sorcerers. One of the things my brother permitted was for her to create her own mirror, using the power of her bloodline and our own. She must have used it with Malik."

"Wait, your brother?" Ingrid said. "You got your brother's wife pregnant?"

"It wasn't like that," the Count whined.

"Fine. Tell me how you become entangled with Malik's mother." Ingrid said sitting, legs crossed to stare at her father, cool and judgmental. Her father loved a good story and had a flair for the dramatics, but watching him fidget now, made Ingrid suppress a smile. She loved to watch him squirm.

"She was the wife of my older brother. He died. I assumed the title." The Count said simply.

"How?" Ingrid pressed.

"It is vampire law, the next in line has to marry the widow." Bertrand said.

"Did you love her? Arthur's wife?" Ingrid asked.  
The Count shook his head. "No. But it was my duty to marry her."

"What about my mother?"

The Count seemed to sink into the shadows, lost in thought at moment. Ingrid watched him like a hawk. Then the Count spoke, almost with wistful longing. "There was only one vampiress for me, your mother. She was bewitching. But what can I say. Love is the sweetest poison."

"That doesn't explain how you ended up marrying Malik's mother. I mean what happened to your brother?"  
"All right. I will tell you. Not that it matters. And if you breathe a word, I will not hesitate to kill you both." The Count snarled.

Bertrand and Ingrid exchanged a look but waited for the Count to continue.

"The party was in full swing. Tipsy I may have been, but I certainly wasn't drunk! Said I was embarrassing myself! Killjoy.  
I mean, everyone loves the gavotte!"

"Arthur wasn't happy, I take it?" Ingrid said.

"No, he wasn't." The Count said in a dark voice. "Argh! He confiscated my goblet. So I decided to dine out. He was waiting for me on the battlements on my return. There was a scuffle. He lost his footing."

"But the fall itself wouldn't have killed him." Bertrand said.

"I didn't wait to find out." The Count said. "I returned to find Elizabeta grieving over his ashes. Apparently, he'd impaled himself on the fence. A wooden post staked right through his heart.

"That's one way of assuming the title." Ingrid said.

"And his wife." Bertrand added.

"Now my betrothed." The Count said, still sounding reproachful. The memory stung. But he had his duty. Father would not allow such a thin to pass and it was not as if he could pass it his younger brother.

"You had to bind blood with her?" Ingrid asked.

"It's vampiric law." The Count said. "I've never, never told a soul. I didn't realize I was responsible for Elizabeta being pregnant. That I would have a son."

"Why didn't you stay with Elizabeta?" Ingrid asked.

"We were not a good match, and once I met your mother. I cast her out." The Count said.

"No wonder Malik hates you." Ingrid said. And if their places has been reversed, would she have acted any differently?

"So it's revenge. Malik wants to take Vlad's legacy and claim his place as the head of the Dracula clan." Bertrand said. "But that doesn't explain his actions. Why not take more advantage of Vlad's distraction with Erin?"

"You tell us," the Count hissed. "What have you been doing while your star pupil was being led astray by that little half fang?"

"I have been conducting a sweep for insurgences. Smoke is the enemy of the shape shifter and it reveals their true form."

"Have you found anything?"

"Not yet, but that doesn't mean anything. Look I broke into Malik's room."

"Don't you think you're becoming a bit obsessed?" Ingrid asked. "Seeing enemies everywhere?"

"Enemies are everywhere. Vlad is the leader of our people." Bertrand said. "I would lay down my life for him."

"So you should," The Count said. "But what have you discovered? Any proof?"

"Hellfire Vaccaria. That was written in a book in Malik's room."  
The Count blinked. He knew the name. "Elizabeta Vaccaria, she's Malik's mother."

"Yes. I looked up her name - she's still alive! Her birth is written, but there's no date of death in the records. Malik's lying."

"All vampires lie." Ingrid said.

"And we lie for gain." Bertrand corrected. "Malik? According to him, his mother was ashed during the uprisings of 1882. But she wasn't there."

"How do you know?"

"My records show that she was studying in Kerala. On the other side of the world. A pupil of Daralum."

"Who's Daralum?" Ingrid asked.

"I know." The Count said. "He was the only vampire to teach the dark arts of shapeshifting and Astral Projection."

"What is that?" Ingrid asked.

"An out-of-body experience. The ability to travel the world at the blink of an eye." Bertand answered as the Dracula's looked at him finally sensing the danger. "Exactly."

"So Malik's mum could literally be anywhere in the world." Ingrid said.

"Well this might narrow it down a bit." Bertrand said.

"What's a locket got to do with anything?" Ingrid asked.

"Who do you think this belonged to?" The Count said.

"Malik's mother." Bertrand said.

"So?" Ingrid asked.

"Vampires give off vibrations. It was how Vlad used the rings to find Erin. How Erin used the gems to find Adze.

That dark magic was stronger than a vampires own dark power. However, with Elizabeta, if even half of what I have read about Daralum and his followers, she should be pulsing with dark power. Easier to track. She will be giving off signals infinitesimal, like sound waves. They're absorbed by the real world. Walls, objects. It's just a question of tuning in."

"Like a sniffer dog? Hm." Ingrid said. "You're not as dumb as you look."

"Thanks for that," Bertrand said. "Now what are we going to do with Malik?"

"Play along." The Count said. "He's still my son. You can do what you can to protect Vlad but until he comes out that mirror there is really nothing that can be done."

"I can get close to him." Ingrid said.

"Why do you think he will believe you?" Bertrand asked.

"Please. I am better at this game than you will ever be. I can convince him. Beside he is going to be absolutely throwing himself at the Count trying to prove his birth right."

"Exactly. I may not have wanted him, but if he is indeed my son, well I will just have to think of a way to test that."

"What about Elizabeta?" Bertrand asked.

"That is your job. Until you can bring me proof that she is sulking around my home, Malik is the priority."

"Agreed." Bertrand said.

"I will see what I can do about this new son of mine," The Count said and disappeared up the stairs.

"Do you really think he will be of any help?" Ingrid asked Bertrand.

"We can only take what we get. Until Vlad comes out of the mirror we are on our own."

"Just the way I like it." Ingrid said and trailed after the Count.

Bertrand stood in the mirror room. The golden statues seemed to watch him with sightless eyes. Vlad was on his own. Still despite all his studies and all the oldest tombs that Bertrand had spent the centuries pouring over. He still was at a loss as to what to do next. Danger was lurking around every corner, but he still needed to convince Vlad of that. The Dracula Clan had been easy in comparison. With Erin in danger, there was no telling what would come out of the portal. Could this unleash some new nightmare? The sense of dread continued to grow. Bertrand shook himself. He had a job to do. Vlad would need him all too soon. He had to be ready. Back to the books. Vlad was on his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula. All rights reserved for CBBC. This story is an AU from Season 3. _What would have happened if Erin had reacted differently when Vlad bit her and turned her into a vampire?_ Thank you to all my readers. I have always shipped Erin and Vlad. Thanks to feedback I have done some rethinking of this chapter. Hope this is a bit more exciting.

Light mimicked sunlight as Vlad stepped through the mirror. How many times had he come to this place? Each time was a something new and yet familiar all the same. Now this place looked different less like a forest and more like a swamp, something Vlad had seen only in textbooks of places like Mississippi. The forest held vegetation that was alien to the English landscapes. Vlad pressed on and saw that in front of him lay a simple white pedestal out of a masolum with a single black velvet pillow placed at one end. Vlad walked up.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Silence answered him. Gently Vlad laid Erin down on the pedestal. Unsure of what battle was coming his way. Vlad wanted his hands free. This place seemed to have been made for her. Erin continued to be unresponsive. _At least she is not dust._ Vlad pressed that thought away. By now the sun had risen. Had Vlad stayed in his world Erin most certainly would have been ash by now. There was hope. This place had its own rules with time and being filled with dark magic it would do his will. Vlad had to believe that. Somehow he had to make it happen.

"Tell me how to save her." Vlad ordered. "I, Vladimir Dracula, son and heir, command you to answer me."

 _There will be a price._ The same voice whispered in his head.

"Whatever it is, I will pay it." Vlad cradled Erin's hand in his. He would give his life to save hers. Anything they wanted, the mirror could have it, even if that meant turning himself over to the darkness.

"We shall see." A familiar voice said as Vlad turned away from Erin to face the latest reflection creation.

The voice belonged to Robin Branagh, but as Vlad turned to face him, he realized this was not the boy from his youth but a man. Robin stood before Vlad so much is an older. A small goatee decorated his face and hid a scar on his lower lip. Robin's dark eyes looked heavy and the joy that Vlad had come to know from his friend had vanished. Whomever this was, it was not Robin. There was no cheap costume or attempt to pretend to be some sort of movie verison of a vampire. Instead, Robin wore a simple t-shirt under a sports coat with slacks and converse shoes. He looked utterly relaxed as Vlad watched him.

"Long time no see, Vlad." Robin smiled.

"You're not Robin," Vlad said. Vlad hated this. Hated to see the one person who hadn't cared that he was a vampire and had known his secret, to have their image used like this. Robin had been the best friend Vlad had ever know before giving him up. The old wound opened up. Robin had always wanted to be a vampire. Hell the first time Robin learned that Vlad was a vampire the boy had offered his neck which Vlad had promptly turned down. Seeing the man his friend had grown into hurt Vlad. Granted Vlad knew that when he left, Robin and his human family had no memory of the Dracula's or what had happened. The one reasurrance Vlad had was that he knew that Robin was living a human life away from vampires and slayers. Still there was a nagging part of him that wondered if Robin had given up his obsession with vampires. If his human life had become more normal with Vlad no longer in it. As much as Vlad hated to admit it, he was glad to see his friend, even if it was just some evil reflection wearing Robin's face.

"Of course not, but you chose this form not me." Robin said.

"I doubt that."

Robin cocked his head. "Your subconscious wanted to see a friendly face so here I am." Robin pushed past Vlad and up to Erin. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" Robin leaned over to look at Erin . Reaching out he touched Erin's chest fingers stroking the gems embedded there.

Vlad's grip came down like a vice stopping the motion. "Quit pawing her." Vlad snarled.

"Is that anyway to ask for help?" Robin asked. Robin lifted his hand and Vlad released him.

"Tell me what I need to know," Vlad ordered.

Robin laughed. "Vladdy. It doesn't work like that."

"I'm the Dracula heir-"

"So what? When has that ever served you?" Robin asked. "All that power, and what? You only try to use it as some last resort? No wonder your so clumsy."

"We don't have time for this!" Vlad said.

"We have all the time in the world," Robin circled the pedestal caressing it gently. Then looked up at Vlad. "Unless you'd like to leave?" Robin smiled and from his pocket he took an apple. Biting into it, the juice dripped down his face like blood. Robin wiped it away with the back of his hand then took a seat on a stone bench that had strangely appeared.

"Is this some sort of test?" Vlad asked.

Robin shrugged. Watching Vlad with a smug look. Vlad fangs began to pierce his lip as his anger grew. Robin took another bite of apple. Watching, Waiting.

"What do you want? A show of power?" Vlad tossed off a ball of fire hitting a tree nearby. "You want more?" Vlad shot off some lightening. "Or something that was lost." Vlad lashed out with zone field, but right before he hit Robin; the glowing ball of power that had the ability to turn vampires into crystals; stopped and hovered in mid air in front of Robin.

"Impressive," Robin said and tossed the apple at the ball. Instantly it was enveloped in a small red crystal dropping to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Vlad asked. No one had ever stopped a void blast, let alone pause it in midair.

Robin shrugged. "Things work differently here." Robin spread his arms wide. "I am part of this place. You can't hurt me, Vlad. Save your threats."

"Fine." Vlad stood down. His arms dropped to his side and he looked at Robin. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Right now. Talk." Then Robin held up a finger as if to wag it at Vlad. "No lies."

"What do I have to lie about?" Vlad said. "I have nothing to lose."

"You have everything to lose."

Vlad watched him. "Fine. I will give you the truth, whatever question you ask. I will answer it. I give you my word."

"We shall see." Robin said with a coy smile. "I have seen how you keep your promises."

"What does that mean?"

"Didn't you promise to protect your lady love who now lies on the stone cold slab inches from death?"

"I tried-" The crushing guilt washed over him as Vlad stumbled to defend himself. But Robin stopped him.

"Tut-tut," Robin said holding up his hand. "I made my point. But I have my ways to get to the truth."

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "Ask your questions. I won't lie."

"But you are lying, you have been all your life whether you realize it or not. Lying to your family. Lying to your friends,, yet that is the past." Robin ended up behind Vlad forcing him to turn and face about. "But what I want to get, to the real heart of the matter," Robin said pointing at Vlad's chest. "Is how you are lying to yourself."

"That's all?" Vlad looked sceptical. It couldn't be that simple. Tell the truth and the reflection Robin would just, what? Cooperate? Just like that? Vlad knew things were never that simple. Especially with Vampiric dark magic.

Robin gave an exaggerated frown. "Perhaps. But either way it is the door we must pass through to access the knowledge you seek and save your lady love."

Vlad scowled. "Don't be so melodramatic."

"That's your job," Robin finished for him.

"When did you become such a pain in the ass?" Vlad snapped back.

"When did you?" Robin taunted.

Vlad glared at him. Robin continued to smile at him. The old twinkle was back and filling his eyes. But all this banter was just keeping Vlad from answers; his anger and constant questioning was getting him nowhere. Vlad closed his eyes and forced himself to center. This place was also part of him. Vlad had absorbed all the reflections that had filled him with darkness driving him to try to kill his sister and his father. And yet, there was still something left in him, that part that allowed him to break free and separate for a time. But in the end Vlad had to return to the mirror and accept his vampire nature. It had been brutal and terrifying. Back then, he had not even allowed Erin to help him when she begged him to stay. That week away. Away from his family, from the mirror with only his own sea of overwhelming thoughts, instincts, urges and desires Vlad had been forced to face up to things he could not put into words. _This is just like that._ Vlad told himself. _I survived before. I can survive again. I will win. I will figure this out._

"Are you finished?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Vlad said. "Let us begin."

Robin smiled and steepled his fingers. This time Robin flashed Vlad a mouth full of sharp pointed teeth. More fangs than Vlad had ever seen. Not even a werewolf had that many. With all his questions Vlad had been treating this... creature as if it was Robin, but the veil had lifted and Vlad steeled himself for what came next. The world began to fill with fog. Vlad looked around and it was as if Erin and her pedestal were far away still within sight but to the background like a painting in the backdrop.

"What did you do with her?" Vlad snarled.

"She is safe, relax." Robin said as he pulled out a chair from a table setting that Vlad realized had appeared in front of them. There were four settings, waiting as if for dinner. The white table cloth, held white place settings of fine china with golden cutlery and simple crystal goblets. But no food. The only thing on the table that held any color was a single crystal decanter full of a bright red liquid. Blood. Vlad knew it without looking. Vlad looked around. The fog had changed this place. The trees were gone. In the place were three mirrors. One oval with a frame of black thrones as tall as Vlad. The next was silver, a perfect circle with wings of marble and silver holding the reflective surface. The final mirror was of gold, the rectangle that Vlad recognized as the exit back to his world.

"What are these?" Vlad said gesturing to the mirrors. Each one was perfect but like all mirrors remained empty of Vlad's image. Strangely Robin's image was reflected.

"What do you think they are?" Robin asked.

"Look we are not going to get very far if you keep answering my questions with a question. I know that the gold one is the portal back to my home; my world." Vlad said gesturing to the gold mirror. "But what of the black and silver mirrors? What do they show?"

"One can show the past; the other possible futures." Robin said. "Do you want you know your future Vlad?"

Vlad shook his head then looked at the silver mirror. The wings almost seemed to move and flutter around it only to pause and revert to their fixed state. It was mesmerizing. Vlad was tired. Tired he tore his gaze from the mirror and stared at Robin. With all the riddles of the mirror realm how the hell was he supposed to save Erin? How was he to find the dark power to do the impossible? Vlad could feel his desperation growing. He had to find a way. There had to be an answer. What more could he try? Each step, each trial had made him stronger, a proper vampire prince. But still it was not enough? Vlad hated himself for being weak. His humanity had been his strength for so long, what if that was his weakness?

"What do you want of me?" Vlad asked.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I want you to get out of your own way."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

Robin walked over to his friend. Vlad was wary but sat there watching the vestige of his friend approach and lay a hand on his shoulder, as he had done in the past when confronting, consoling Vlad. "What if I was to tell you, this, this whole ordeal is not about you?"

Vlad blinked. _What_? He couldn't say the words, but his face must have shown his scepticism. Ever since Vlad had put on that bone crown, everything in his world had been about him. Who he would marry; how he would rule; the powers he would have; and some great and powerful destiny for vampire kind. Vlad forced himself to blink again. "I don't understand."

Robin smiled. "Not surprising. Vampires are a very self centered lot." Robin nudged Vlad. "Don't worry you come by it honestly."

"But if saving Erin is not about me, my power; then what? How do I save her?"

"It's not about saving anyone Vlad." Robin said dropping his voice and looking behind him, toward Erin. "It's about choosing something greater than yourself. Something more about living rather than dying."

Vlad shook his head. "Please. I still don't get it."

"I know." Robin said.

"Then tell me!" Vlad slammed his fist on the table smashing the plate and toppling the crystal glasses. Robin held his gaze.

"It doesn't work like that." Robin rubbed his chin. "How do I explain this." He paused. "You have to come to the understanding on your own."

"Ok. How do I do that?" Vlad said pushing the shards of glass away. "Is this some sort of test?"

"Perhaps. But I told you that this was not about you. And yet it is up to you. So the question is; What are you willing to risk?"

"Anything."

"Really?" Robin said getting to his feet. "You'd give up your family, your friends." Robin walked over to Erin. "Would you give up your powers?" Robin raised his face to stare at Vlad. "Your life? Your soul?"

Vlad swallowed. Was he willing to give up everything to save Erin? Hadn't she done the same for him? Vlad shut his eyes against the memories that flooded him. The whispered. "Yes."

"We shall see." Robin said.

When Vlad opened his eyes. Robin was standing next to him and both of them were in front of the silver mirror. Vlad had no memory of getting to his feet. But at the same time he knew that was how things seemed to work in the mirror realm. Vlad knew he could not trust his senses. The mirrors he knew had to do with the test. Normally Vlad could control the mirror realm but now he back to feeling helpless, as he had when he faced his reflection. Now he stood infront of the black mirror. Looking back at him was Robin's reflection. Vlad had gotten used to not being able to see his face in a mirror. The Robin in the mirror continue to stare at him. Vlad was shocked to see that Robin's eyes had changed in the mirror as if to show the truth of the monster at his side. Goat like eyes stared at Vlad while Robin's tooth filled grin held rows and rows of serated teeth.

"What does this one show?" Vlad asked breaking the silence.

"The past."

Vlad nodded. He wasn't afraid of the past. He made mistakes. He owned that. He was willing to re-live any pain in order to get this supposed greater understanding that Robin was hinting at.

"This is the test, being able to look at my past? My mistakes?"

Robin laughed. "Oh, Vlad this is not your past," Vlad shot him a look. "It's hers." Then Robin tossed Vlad into the mirror. With a wicked smile Robin turned to Erin's body still stretched out on the stone platform. "So sleeping beauty, do you think he will survive what you really think of him?" Robin caressed her forehead. "Or will he run away from his darkest desires?"

Robin smiled showing fangs. Reaching out gently, Robin moved his hand down her face, bringing up the fingertips down to her lips that were close to blue and yet, still held a faint caress of pink. Opening her mouth, his finger pressed up on the roof of her mouth. Dainty fangs popped out as Robin's grin grew. Still holding open her mouth, Robin brought up his own wrist to his mouth and bit down. Black blood oozed out and down his wrist. Holding it over her face, Robin was careful, with care he made certain not to spill a drop and allowed three drops to fall in her mouth. Erin still did not move as her body absorbed the blood. Robin licked his wrist as the wound closed. He walked back to the mirror Vlad had disapeared into. Robin smiled into his reflection.

"I'm sorry my dear but you cannot leave, not just yet."

Erin who had been trying to tip toe towards the mirror that showed the basement of the school froze. She turned and looked back at the figure in front of the black mirror who now had turned to smile at her. He almost looked human, almost. His eyes held slits that were horozntal and seemed to dance with a dark light. Erin straightened up her spine.

"Who are you?"

Robin bowed. "I am merely a guide."

"What are you?" Erin tired again.

"That is a more difficult answer. I suggest we skip it for now. In honor of the Chosen One's choice of faces I wear, you may call me Robin."

Erin blinked. Vlad had told Erin about his human friend, the one who he had taken the bone crown to protect along with his vampire family. That was the first time Vlad had scarificed all he loved of the human world to save all that he loved. Staring at the so called guide, Erin was smart enough to know that the serated teeth and goat like eyes were not part of the human that Vlad had loved. Those eyes were unerving but Erin kept her cool.

"What happened to me? Am I dead?" Erin asked.

Robin chuckled. "No. Not yet. See for yourself." Robin gestured to the platform behind Erin. There she lay on the stone surface as if asleep. Erin's mouth dropped open. Her body lay there, and for the first time Erin realized she had no memory of getting to her feet. Only that she had suddenly been standing, facing the mirror. Things had gone very wrong. Reaching for her chest, she could not feel her heart and though her panic was rising the need to breath or hyperventalate was not there. Erin closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them, nothing had changed but she turned to face Robin.

"What is this?" Erin looked back at her body.

Robin gestured to the table. "Shall we sit? There is much to discuss."

"What did you do to me?"

Robin shrugged and headed to the table. "Nothing much. I used a bit of power to pull your astral body out so that we could talk." Robin pulled the chair out and gestured for Erin to sit. She stared at him. Robin smiled. "I promise you my dear, no harm will befall you here with me. Besides, your astral body is more like that of a ghost, you can not harm me either. Please let us talk."

Erin watched him, her eyes flicking back to her body. Robin sighed. "I give you my word, your body will not be harmed. Besides after what you did, there is not much more I could do."

"You are keeping me alive?" Erin asked as she crossed her arms and ran her fingers over her arms and elbows. Something was under her fingers, but it was not warm or cold. There was little sensation as if she had gone numb but lacked the prickliness of her sensation returning. Erin concentrated on the ground beneath her, but she felt as if she was floating, the lack of sensation was odd. Robin watched her eyes twinkling.

"In a way. Time moves differently here, so think of yourself as caught between one moment to the next, frozen why other events can play out." Robin gestured to the chair again. Erin blinked and started forward. Carefully she sat in the chair.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I was asked." Robin said taking the seat across from her. "It is as simple as that."

Erin shook her head. "No I mean, talking with me. If you are supposed to be Vlad's guide why waste time with me?"

"Would you believe I miss having company?" Robin said lifting an eyebrow.

"No, but I doubt you are going to give me any other answer."

"Correct." Robin said. "And even if I did, you would most likely forget by the time you awoke back in your body. The astral plane can be fickle like that."

Erin looked at the table set before them. Reaching out she tried to touch the pitcher at the center of the table. Her hand went through the glass. Robin smiled.

"I told you, this is your astral body. You can't interact with anything."

Erin cocked her head. "Then why have me sit?"

Robin shrugged. "I wanted to sit, and it is common custroy to off a lady a chair. Whether or not your body can interact with the chair, your mind pictures you sitting so now you are sitting. Simple as that."

Erin nodded and looked around. "What is this place?"

"You have been here before. We are inside of the mirror relam."

"Where is Vlad? I can't come here on my own."

"No, you could not."

"Where is Vlad?" Erin eyes narrowed. This guide was enjoying her confusion way too much and it was begining to piss her off.

"Lets just say I sent him on a little trip into the past." Robin steepled his fingers watching her.

"What?" Erin looked at the three mirrors that surrounded her. Each one showed a location. The first was the room where the mirror was stored, the next a castle on the hill and the final one showed a dark forest.

"Why is Vlad in the past? What does he have to do?"

"Do?" Robin gave her a toothy grin and Erin stepped back. "He can't do anything. The past is the past. There is no changing it. No matter what the stories say. No, he is there to witness."

"That makes no sense, what does he have to 'witness'? the history of vampire's rise to power?"

Robin laughed. "You really are a silly girl. I understand why he likes you. Let me give you a little mirror tutorial. The mirrors only show those moments tied to those who are in the mirror realm. Past, present, future, they are all tied to those who step into this place."

"So what? You are showing Vlad some dark secret in his past? Some way for him to better understand what it means to be the Choosen One?"

Robin smiled again. This one was more genuine. "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" Erin said crossing her arms to pout. "You are worse that the stupid books that Bertrand gives us."

Robin laughed. "I appoligize my dead. Vlad is not witnessing his past, he is witnessing yours."

Erin froze, eyes wide. "What?"

"Oh, you heard me." Robin said dropping the tone of his voice, so it was almost menicing. "The best way for our little vampire prince to understand the human condition is to live it. What better way than through the eyes of one who loved him most."

Erin stood there digesting what Robin said. Vlad was stuck in the past, her past. He was witnessing everything she had ever said, thought, or had done. Erin stared at Robin. What was he trying to accomplish? Why show Vlad her past? What pull her out of her body for a little chat? This didn't make sense. At least with the vampires and their petty infighting made some sense. Erin tried to think, to choose her words with care.

"What will showing Vlad my past help him learn?" Erin leaned forward. "I mean what part of my past is he seeing?"

Robin smiled. "That is the question isn't it. I am only a guide. I do not what the mirror is showing him or forcing him to relive. All I know is that it is your life that he must witness. But memory is a mutiable thing. It likes to change based on view point. What you remembered as a little girl is very different as you remember it today. That is the problem with memory."

"Wait, then how can that possibly help if a memory changes?"

"There is something Vlad must see for himself. He must go through this if he is ever going to achieve his goals. Think it like this Erin. Your soul is the focus of your life. You move through your memories, with that lens that allows to you to see events through the thoughts and feelings you have. Now the mirror is showing those same details, those same thoughts and feelings but Vlad has his own lens in which to see the events play out. He can know the thoughts and sense the emotions and feelings but the trick is to see if he can shift his lens to understand another. It is quiet difficult and I have no idea if he will be successful."

"What if he fails?" Erin asked.

Robin shrugged. "I am merely a guide. I do not care about the destination, merely the journey."

"Tell me what will happen to him!" Erin shouted coming to her feet.

Robin waved her down. "Settle, child. No harm will come to him. This place is a scancuary for his family a place of power. No harm will come to him."

"I don't believe you."

Robin gave her a sly smile.

"See, that is what I am worried about. I have seen what happens to Vlad when he goes into the mirror. You won't physically harm him, but mentally? When Vlad came out of the mirror he nearly kill me."

"And yet he didn't."

"That is because he is stronger than any vampire gives him credit for." Erin snapped back.

"This is true." Robin said. "Let me give you a little background on the histoy of vampires. A History, I might add that they have forgotten."

"Why would you even bother telling me this?" Erin asked. "Especially since you told me that once this is over, I might forget everything I learned in this astral form."

"My dear child, nothing is ever truly lost. Yes, you will not remember exactly how these events played out between us, but burried in you subconsious the information will live and stay with you, especially if our little Chosen One is successful in his mission."

"You still have not told me exactly what Vlad is trying to do."

"All in due time my dear. Now tell me what you know of the vampire lienage."

Erin snorted. "I thought you knew everything I did since you are tied to the mirror realm."

"Nope. I have an essence of my own. I cannot read your mind. Just because i am part of this places does not mean I know all its secrets or yours. Now what does a slayer know of the orgin of the vampire species?"

Erin sighed. "Not much. What I learned was from the Slayer guild. What they know comes from speculation. One group believes that vampires came from Cain like in the Bible, however there are others who point out that vampires were around during the height of the egyptian empire which predates the Bible. Others have found evidence that vampires existed in the new world with the Aztecs. So, basically, they teach the Slayers not to study the past but focus more on the present and ways to fight the vampires who exist here and now."

Robin gave a slow nod. "The vampires believe similar propganda."

"Proganda? You mean its made up?"

"Yes. Would you like to know the real story?"

Erin couldn't help herself. "Yes, please."

"In the begining, there was not one progenitor but five families on the five contents of power where humans had evolved and began to practice the most basic of alchemaic arts and crud witchcraft. There was a group of demons who were siblings that sought to come to this world but in order to do so, the humans had to invite them in, and allow themselves to be corrupted."

"Vampires come from demons?"

"Yes. But hush and listen. These five demons made contact to socerers on the five seats of human power, to use the modern terms this included places which were Egypt, Mexico, Norway, China, and Italy."

"There were five mirrors made; one of silver, one of gold, one of obsidian, one of mercury, and one of pearl. Each you have stepped through the one made of silver."

That surprised Erin. The mirror's frame was made of gold but the mirror itself? She had never gotten a closer look. The vampires had always been too protective of the thing.

"How can you make a mirror from a pearl?" Erin asked.

"Magic."

Erin rolled her eyes. "That is a vampires explanation for everything they cannot explain."

"Agreed. But in this case it was true. No one knows exactly how."

"That would have to be a huge pearl. I thought they came from oysters."

Robin shook his head. "All the mirrors can change their shape. Orginally they were all small enough to fit in the palm of your hand, about the same size as a modern day coin."

"But that thing is huge!" Erin gestured to the mirror behind her.

"Yes. I said the mirrors can change and actually most are now that size. It makes traveling into the mirror realm so much easier if one only has to walk in like through a doorway."

"I guess. But if what made they was magic, how did the humans come up with it? I mean the demons must have shown them but how does that make someone a vampire? I mean where did they start?"

"You won't like it."

"What do I have to lose? Tell me." Erin said. She wasn't goign to chicken out now. For better or worse she was curious and wanted to know.

"The ritual was one that required a bit of human scarifice."

"That does not surprise me," Erin said under her breath. Robin looked at her. "Sorry. Please continue."

"Each alchemist had a daughter. Each woman was to be a vessel. The sacrifices required a maiden, which was a girl of nine prior to her first menstral cycle; a mother, one who had just given birth, and the most difficult accquisition, a crone, a wise woman who had completed menopause. Back then they were truly rare. Still the alchemists gathered the scarifices. The tirad of women were killed and their blood poured into a pool where the daughter had to bathe. Once done, her father would drink a potion made with the mestral blood of his daughter and the demon would enter his body. Togehter the father would fall on his daughter and take her until she was with child which occured that night under the dark moon. That was the only time the demon could enter a human form. Once complete. The father would live until the children was grown to his 18th year. Then the demon would return for his soul and the sun would kill him. But the children be beget would be the first pure blood vampires born to this world."

"That is horrific."

"Yes. Demons usually are."

"What happened to the daughters?"

"They died in child birth since they would give birth to twins, a boy and a girl."

"Twins?"

"Yes. The mirrors, are portals. At their birth the girls were traded to the other alchemists. That way the children would be raised together, come into their vampiric power together and thus spawned a species."

"I guess that makes sense to avoid inbreeding." Erin thought a moment. "Wait, if both a boy and girl were born to each blood line doesn't that make them equal in power?"

"Yes. But as history shows, what were supposed to be equal was quickly destroyed. The females were turned into brood mares. While the males spread their seed. In time, the vampires decided they did not want to wait for their off spring to grow. Using alchemy they figured out a way to change the species again. This is why a vampire bite from a pure blood vampire creates a vampire that is weaker and subservant to their purse blood sires. That was a modificiation that allowed vampires to create armies of half fangs to fight their wars."

"Half fangs can't make more vampires?"

"They can but it is difficult and requries numerous bites, blood sharing and luck."

"But they still try don't they?"

"Yes, but that weakness was built into their DNA. Another thing, pure blood vampires can bite without turning a human."

"What?"

"Why do you think there are four fangs in a pure blood vampire. Think of thier fangs like that of a snake. The vampire produces a venom that can change a human into a half fang. The vampire can control the venom they inject or with hold that venom."

"What about the second set of fangs?"

"Those hold a venom to heal, and injects an aphordiatic and sedative to make victims more managable and allows them to enjoy a bite."

"But I wasn't told any of this?"

"Not many vampires even know about it."

"How is that possible?"

"It was lost and many don't want to know."

"Why?"

Robin shrugged. "Vampires today have become decadent, foppish and weak. Their obsession with power and wanting to engage in petty intrugies with themselves has led to their decline. Most older vampires are stuck in the past. Their children are forced to follow in their footsteps while the humans advance and destroy the planet around them."

"You care about the planet?"

"Of course, remember it is the place of paradise, however humans continue on their path it won't matter. In this the vampire council is correct. The human race needs to be culled. There are just too many of them and they are making a mess of things."

"Vampires aren't much better."

"No they are not. I doubt the founding familes ever thought the world would come to this."

"So what do we do?"

"That is for your generation to decide."

"I guess that is why Vlad is the Chosen One. Is he supposed to kill off the humans? Change the vampires? Save the world?"

Robin laughed. "You are so young. Those are complex questions that do not have easy answers. But change must happen if all the races are to survive."

"I get that, I just don't know how. Also even if we come up with a plan, I will forget it. Unless you are going to educate Vlad as well."

"He is not ready."

"When is anyone ever ready?" Erin asked. "I mean, I thought I was ready to be a Slayer, then a vampire, hell I was ready to die, but those are just lies I tell myself. I was never ready. You just have do what you can with the skills and knowledge you have and try your best. Sometimes things work out, other times they don't. But being ready is just a throw away excuse to avoid actually doing something."

Robin smiled, all teeth and yet some how pure joy. "I see why he loves you. And yes that is exactly it."

"What do you want from me?"

"Want? My dear girl, you are just helping me fill the time until our Chosen One returns. I find it rather dull here otherwise. Unless the clan needs me, I am normally just stuck watching and waiting for my part to play."

Robin glanced back at the mirror. Erin followed his gaze and for an instant saw herself reflected there, laying on a table as Vlad bent over begging her to open her eyes. "Is that-?"

"Yes, the moment he chose to bite you, to turn you, and tie your fate to his for all eternity."

Erin's head whipped back at Robin who was now facing her, he had moved without her hearing him. Erin refused to blink and stared back at him. "How did it feel?" Robin purred. "To have the one person you care for most in the world betray you?"

Erin searched those alien eyes. How did it feel? Erin found herself at a loss for words. Her eyes broke away from Robin to glance back at the mirror as she saw herself wake. Then she knew. Knew that deep in her soul the emotion that played across her face before all others, it was sorrow. Even now Erin could feel that sadness weighing her down. Granted she understood why Vlad had done what he did. She logically could wrap her mind around the power of emotion of loss. Had she been able to do the same to save her brother, she might have. Even now Erin could admit had she been able to switch places, had she been the vampire and him the human would she have made the same choice. Erin sat back as Robin continued to study her. Maybe it was this place, maybe it was being in her astral form, but something had shifted within her.

"Feelings like memories are mutalble." Erin said mimicking Robin's explaination. "Waking up a vampire, there were so many emotions. No doubt Vlad is experiencing them in mirror right now. But overall, the underlying feeling, the one I still carry is sorrow."

Robin cocked his head. "Interesting. Explain."

"What is there to explain? Even thinking about it now, all I can bring up is this intense saddness. I love him. Even after everything. I love him. I guess I just wish he was stronger."

"But he is the strongest vampire to walk the earth in centuries." Robin genuinely looked confused.

Erin shook her head. "It is not that kind of strength. Maybe it is because you are part of the mirror tied to vampires or maybe you really are just some sort of demon. But the strength I am talking about has nothing to do with magic or physical nature of someone, what I am talking about is the inner strength that makes a person who they are."

"And you think vampires are people?"

"I know they are. Hell, they are just as flawed as any human, any slayer, I have ever met. Perhaps due to their nature, more so. Still they are people. They have hopes and dreams like anyone else. They love, they understand loss and anger all of it."

"You are the strangest human I have ever met."

"You have met other humans? I thought only vampires came here."

Robin smiled. "You are not the first human to catch the eye of a Dracula." Robin waved away the questions that threatened to pour out of Erin. "We digress, tell me more about what strength you see in Vlad."

Erin looked down at her hands, for the first time she noted that even as she wove her fingers together there was no sensation and as she continued to stare it was as if she could see through them like a ghost.

"Erin?"

"Sorry." She shook her head and refocused. "Grief and loss are powerful driving forces that can spurn people to do crazy, desperate things. I love Vlad and I know he loves me but the strength he needed was to be able to face his life without me. In that moment, he couldn't. Its one of the reasons I know he has this love/hate relationship with being the chosen one."

Robin looked confused. "All vampires want power."

"I hate to break it to you, but all people want power. Power to control their own lives and live as they desire. Vlad is no different. He hates being a vampire, and as much as he says that he accepts his nature, he really doesn't. He can't bring himself to love what he is, and yet like everyone person I have met, he is trying to use his situation, his power, to do what he thinks is best. Even when he fails."

"I take it that he has failed a lot?"

Erin shrugged. "We all have. His just usually has a body count. Trying to force the vampires to get along with the slayers. His attempts to deny his own blood lust, even when I was about to die, he could not face the fact that he had failed to save me."

"But that was not his worst failure, was it?"

Erin looked away. "When he turned me, gave in to that part of himself, he could no longer pretend to be a the good guy. I think it was harder to admit to himself that when pushed into a corner, he would do exactly as his father had said and turn his back on his principles to avoid losing those he loved. He just didn't have the strength to do it." Erin sat lost in thought a moment and her brows furrowed in anger. She wanted to scream in frustration. it wasn't fair. She didn't care that he had made a mistake or that she had been a vampire, hell she didn;t even care that she was stuck in thsi limbo. All Erin wanted to do was scream at the universe and the injustice of it all. They were kids. Hell the ancient vampires who had centuries on them hadn't been able to figure things out, how dare they expect Vlad know exactly what to do.

"You're angry." Robin said as Erin shot him a gaze of pure malice.

"Of course I am angry. But not at Vlad."

"You are angry at me." Robin said and his amusement played on his face.

Erin closed her eyes. "Yes. I am angry at everyone like you. People wanted Vlad to be the Chosen One, to have all the answers, to make the right choice, fight the right battle, to fulfill some great destiny, but he is just a kid! How is he supposed to know what to do or have any clue how to tackle these things. At least he is trying."

Robin started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the irony of it all."

"What?"

"I have been watching the world play out through these mirrors for centuries. Everyone gets so wrapped up in petty things that they don't ever seem to ask the right questions. I find it funny that a half fang would be the one to acutally start on the right path."

"Wait, Vlad has been doing the right thing all this time? He idea of co-existence?"

"In a way. Your plans have had all the hall marks of change that we have been talking about but like those before, those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it."

"Trust me Vlad has been studying the past."

"Not his past, but humanity's past. There are many lessons to be learned, many things to be gained before true change can ignite." Robin looked back at the mirror. "And on that note our time is quickly coming to an end."

"Wait, we just started. There is so much I want to ask you."

"I know. But I cannot spoonfeed you answers. You must live and discover them for yourself."

"But I am dying."

"Not if Vlad has any say in that."

"What is that supposed to mean? I thought had him watch my past so that he could let me go."

"He may do that, but I doubt it."

Erin thought a moment. She doubted Vlad would let her go as well.

"Then what next? Do I go back to my body?"

"Yes." Robin lifted his hand to send her back.

"Wait, one last question. Why did you want Vlad to see my past? If it wasn't to help him let me go? Why make him go through all that?"

"He took away your choice. He hates himself for that, but he needed to see, needed to know that choice, free will even with all the vampire abilities to compell a person or erase their memories, free will still remains. He can't fight that."

"I see." Erin got up and walked over to her body. "Thank you for talking with me. Even if I don't remember it. I still think, somewhere inside I will know and this feeling of assuredness is a nice change."

"You are most welcome." Robin said lifting his hand again. "Now sleep,"

Erin's astral body vanished. Robin walked to the table and picked up the pitcher of blood. With a quick flick he tossed the contents until Erin was covered in red. Robin began to chant. Erin's body convulsed and began to rise from the table as if pulled from her chest into the air. The stones began to glow in her chest. Erin's body spasmed. Robin's brown furrowed in concentration. Slowly the gems began to pull away from Erin's body as her skin stretch and tore. Blood that was dark against the stains from the pitcher oozed out as each stone gave way releasing its hold and her body dropped by inches back onto the slab. Finally the last stone broke away and Erin body settled back to its frozen state. The wounds fresh and gaping with blood. Robin panted a moment and with a flick of his wrist the stones began to slowly spin in a circle above her as if waiting for some next step.

"Ok, that's done." Robin looked at Erin. "Sorry for the bloodshed, but it is a necessiary step. I know you understand."

Robin turned back to the mirror. Slowly he contenplated it. Vlad was still in there. The one thing being a guide, a slave to the mirror realm meant that he didn't always understand the role he was to play, but watching these two, Robin was putting the pieces together. A wicked smile crept across his face. If events played out as he hoped, these two could mean his freedom. It had been a long time since he ever dared hope for something, but now, standing in front of the puzzle pieces waiting for them to fall into place, it was all he could do not to shout for joy. This was going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula. All rights reserved for CBBC. This story is an AU from Season 3. _What would have happened if Erin had reacted differently when Vlad bit her and turned her into a vampire?_ Thank you to all my readers. I have always shipped Erin and Vlad.

"Time to get the guest of honor back." Robin returned the pitcher to the table which was full again, before he walked back to the mirror. Robin stuck his finger into his mouth. Biting down on the tip a single drop of black blood welled up as he drew a symbol on the mirror and whispered to it.

 _Wenn die Gondeln Trauer tragen  
Und es hallt der Toten Klagen  
Tief im Nacken das Grauen sitzt_

 _Wenn die Uhr beginnt zu schlagen  
Kalte, dichte Nebelschwaden  
Berührn dich sacht..._

 _Loca inferna in nocte  
Animae in nebula_

 _Media nox, Obscura nox  
Crudelitas animarum  
Campana sonat duodecies_

 _Gefriert das Blut dir in den Adern  
Schnürt dir Angst die Kehle zu  
Hörst du dein Herz und die Glocken  
Schlagen ist es Nacht _

_Eviilare faciastis*_

The mirror flashed and Vlad fell back through the mirror, coughing as pain screamed through his body. Eyes red, fangs barred, and hands held in claws Vlad looked back at the mirror and found his reflection staring back at him. A scream broke free as Vlad thrust himself away knocking over the table and chairs. Robin stood there laughing, holding the pitcher of blood and watching as Vlad tried to regain his sense of where he was.

"Did you have fun?" Robin asked looming over Vlad with a toothy smile.

"Where?" Vlad coughed and blinked. Looking back at the mirror his reflection greeted him but he was back to normal. All his vampire traits vanished with his fear. "What did you do to me?"

"Me?" Robin said mockingly. "Nothing. But you have made quite a mess." With the snap of his fingers the table righted itself and he placed the pitcher back in the center of the table as Vlad struggled to get to his feet, holding his head as if in pain. The memory of everything he had seen haunted him. Being faced with his own darkness through the eyes of another was a new form of agony. Vlad struggled to focus on his body running his fingers over the buttons of his coat, the belt loop, his pocket and then his cuffs. He closed his eyes and smelled the blood in the air and the sweet scent of Erin's shampoo. Biting down he tasted his own blood in his mouth and finally opening his eyes first he looked to the table, to the pitcher, then to Robin and finally his gaze fell on Erin. All the fog of emotion, confusion, and disorientation evaporated.

Erin was still on the pedestal, but now she was covered in blood. The stones that had been embedded in her chest seemed to float above her, the naked wounds oozed blood. Her lips were parted, white with pearl fangs resting out for Vlad to see. Black blood seemed to have escaped from her eyes as she wept. Vlad's eyes went black with rage.

"What have you done to her?" Vlad snarled and turning on Robin who in response only lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is not my doing, Vladimir." Robin said, gesturing to Erin. "This is the consequence of the mirror's journey and the first step towards your answer." Robin walked towards Erin and Vlad followed looking ready to strike.

"What happened to her?"

"Oh, we had a little chat," Robin said.

"What?" Vlad looked at Erin she looked closer to death. Hell, the holes in her chest twisted his stomach with worry.

"But she is dying." Vlad knew better. Something had happened to her while he had been lost in Erin's memories.

Robin waved away the comment. "She was already dying. Hell, humans are always dying." Robin said as he wiped away the tears from Erin's face staining his fingertips with the sooty hickory. Raising his fingers to his face, Robin opened his mouth once again revealing razor lined teeth as he licked the blood off his fingers.

"Stop it." Vlad shouted as he rushed forward and grabbed Robin by the wrist, forcing his friend to look at him. "You don't get to feed on her."

"Why ever not?" Robin asked giving a toothy grin. "You did."

"That was different." Vlad said through clenched teeth. "I didn't feed on her I just bit her!"

"Are you certain?"

"I did it to save her life!"

"What if I told you I was doing the same?" Robin asked. He watched Vlad who released him with wide eyes.

"You want to feed on her?" Vlad asked.

Robin shrugged. "Perhaps. Her blood, even as tainted as it is, is delicious."

Vlad snarled. Robin laughed and held up his hand in mock surrendered while stepping away from Erin. "I will admit she is a charming young woman."

"What did you talk about?" Vlad asked unable to stop his curiosity. They were no closer to finding cure and Vlad couldn't help but fear that time was running out. All his trials here didn't seem to be accomplishing anything.

Robin gave him a dower look. "Really? We talked about you of course."

"And?" Vlad said.

Robin shrugged. "We shall see if you can live up to the hype."

"What does that even mean?" Vlad snarled. "You are stalling. We came here for a cure and all you do is play these petty games! What good was it for me to watch Erin's life play out before me? What good is this banter? Can you help us or not?"

Robin glared at him silent for the moment. "Didn't you learn anything?"

Vlad glowered at him.What _had_ he learned? Robin had told him that this journey was not about himself, then showed Vlad, Erin's past. If the answer did not play with Vlad and his power, what had Erin's life revealed to him that he could use to save her? Vlad's thoughts were a mess of emotions, memories, and he hated that he felt so clueless.

"She loves me." Vlad said at a loss as to what to say but clinging to the one good thing that he had in his life.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Duh. But you knew that already. Think Vlad. A whole life time opened in front of you with no lies or deceptions save for those she had made to herself. You one true love there bared her soul to you. What did you learn?"

Vlad bit his lip. "I am no hero; she is."

Robin cocked his head. "Explain."

Vlad shook his head. Looking back, how many times had Erin done the right thing? She had been the one to fight the battles no one else would. Despite how Vlad hated it, Erin had stood up for him and to him. She had done everything in her power to make the world, his world and hers, a better place. She didn't care he was a vampire. Erin cared that Vlad was a person; that vampires were _people_. That all people mattered. That all life mattered. Vlad had forgotten that. He had forgotten himself in his quest to protect her. Erin never asked him to protect her. Hell, she usually had been able to protect herself. Erin had trusted Vlad. In his world trust was a rare thing. And like the villain Vlad had broken Erin's trust, not just once; not just with that first bite but so many times before and after he had changed her. How many times had Vlad refused to listen to Erin, only to have her to take her own fate in her hands and force the issue? Even now, did Vlad really think Erin wanted him to save her? One thing that mirror had shown Vlad was that the taking of her own life, in her own way, and on her own terms was Erin taking back her power. If only Vlad could show her the power she had deep inside? That there was a way out. Vlad had been trapped by the same hopeless existence until he met her. Vlad sucked his fangs. They were so similar, trapped by the decisions they had made with flawed information with a desperation to force change; force their will to remake their world. How could he give her hope when his final hope rested with this creature and hung by a string? Vlad wanted to hope, hope for a cure, hope for a better world, but without Erin in his life, could he sustain that hope? So many questions spun in his head and he had no time to contemplate them all the urgency was too great.

"I am a fool," Vlad whispered. "I have been trying to force my will. On her; on my family; on my people, everyone."

"Well, that is very vampiric of you." Robin said. "You are the Chosen One. That is supposed to be your job, right?"

"It is the very thing I hate!" Vlad snarled, but then seemed to slump. He walked over to the table. The white tablecloth had been replaced by one that was blood red. Vlad didn't care. He threw himself into the nearest chair, knowing that he could not force the answers and would have to play along. Robin followed and sat across from him.

"And yet, you are only able to get here because of what you are, what you were gifted with."

"This power is more like a curse." Vlad spat.

"Most great gifts are." Robin said. "Still it is what will lead you to the prize you seek."

Vlad's hand smacked the table. "You keep hinting at that! Why not just tell me straight? I know the cure has something to do with those stones you have floating in the air and the pitcher of blood. What do I need to do next? We must be running out of time. Why all the word games and stupid tests?"

Robin sighed. "What have you been trying to do with the power you have been given?"

"I have been trying to make a better world. A place where vampires and humans could live in peace, even if I had to use force. I failed." Vlad said.

"Try. Fail. Try again. Fail better. Try again." Robin said.

"I hate it when you are all cryptic."

"I know. But nothing is as it seems and yet, here the truth exists for those willing to look for it and to cultivate eyes to see."

Vlad scowled. Listening to Robin was like reading the old lore books. Vlad had to admit his Latin and Aramaic was getting better, but Bertrand recently had begun to introduce him to authors like Sun Tzu. They were even more confusing than the vampire texts from Transylvania.

Robin watched Vlad and finally gave him a smile. "Ok I will take pity on you. But you must tell me what is it that you, in the depths of your soul really want-"

"But that's easy I want-"

"Stop. Gut responses have no place here. You must consider what it is, in the depths of your soul; what is it you want." Robin began to trace the rose pattern on the table cloth that was empty save for the pitcher of blood. Vlad watched as his fingers morphed into dark claws that had the black inky line begin to crawl up his hand and forearm. "You have great power Vlad. I am not here to tell you the leader you should become. You must decide that for yourself." Robin paused and looked at the mirror. "Having seen yourself through the eyes of another, having seen what are you becoming and do you still wish to continue down that path?"

"What are you?" Vlad whispered.

"Oh, this?" Robin said holding up his other hand while the first continue to trace lines on the table. "As time goes by, the shell of remembrance that I wear as your guide slowly will begin to fade and show you more of my truth."

"That I am merely a reflection of power, and the shell I wear, though it can look human, is very far from exactly that." Robin sat back. "But again, we digress. You have yet to give me an answer."

Vlad bit his lip. What did he truly desire? What the hell did that even mean? How could he wrap his head around that idea? Robin wanted more than the simple answer, the desire to save Erin, to make her human. But there had to be more to that?

"I don't know how to answer that." Vlad finally said. "I came here to find a way to save Erin, to return her humanity if possible. But I know you want more than that, more than a simple in the moment wish."

"I do."

"But I don't know what to tell you to give you the answer you want!"

"Try," Robin said.

Vlad was on his feet pacing. What did he want? All his life the freedom he wanted from his family; from his dark responsibility of being the chosen one? He had wanted those things, but then he had met Erin. Things had changed. He had changed by merely knowing her. All the things they had experiences and tried to do, to make their world a better place for humans and vampires. In his ambition for control, for power, Vlad had seen through Erin's eyes how he had changed, how he had been manipulated by his family, his people and how he had deluded himself with using his power for what he wanted and didn't take in consideration others or wisdom of past mistakes. _I was reckless._ Vlad was at a loss, and his eyes traveled to Erin. _What would she want? What had been her hope when we fought to change the world? Erin Help me._

"Knowing Erin has made me a better person," Vlad started. He looked at her, her face serene and at peace. "I began to see that the world on both sides, human and vampire were messed up. We wanted to help both better understand the other, to coexist, to be allies, neighbors, even friends. I still want that. I am beginning to understand that even if I fail here. Even if I cannot save her or help her to save herself. What I can do is honor her memory. Honor our plan to work to make things better."

Robin face broke out into a smile. "All a mirror can do is hold up the image of your life. If you can see clearly your actions and the emergent consequences of those action it is up to you to use that knowledge to continue to walk your path, if it is not, try another way."

Vlad's head shot up. "Is that the correct answer?"

"There is no right answer, Vlad. You will need to understand that. There is only what you choose to do with your existence."

"Then I choose coexistence, to teach, to fight, to build or create or whatever is needed to bridge the gap between the human and vampire world. Either on my own, or with help. It doesn't matter. I may have this gift thrust on me but I no longer going to look for answer to fix things. I can only do what I can and face the consequences."

"Well said young Dracula."

Vlad sat back. His mind was racing. Now was the time for hard truths. What Vlad had seen in Erin's memories had hurt him, but that was only because in the mirror he could not escape himself. He hated that she was a vampire. Hated it with more disgust and favor then he had been able to admit. He wanted her human again. True at times Vlad had used Erin as a prop, a display that vampires and slayers could cohabitate that they could live together, even love one another. How often in the face of criticism and others judgements had Vlad hid behind the shield of their love; and in that neglecting the very love he swore to protect. How many times had been simply expected Erin to carry on, humoring him, supporting him without question? How many times had he broken her trust and yet she still loved him, still tried to protect him, even from himself? _I am sorry, Erin_.

Vlad thought about his ambition to make the world a place where breathers and vampires lived together in peace. It sounded so simple. That was the problem. It wasn't simple. It was not something that was black and white. Vlad had spent his childhood hating the fact he was a vampire. _How can I lead them?_ Vlad hated all the things the vampire world stood for, and thus had never really tried to understand them. It was Erin, in her quest to share his vision, who had begun to better understand the vampires; so well in fact she was able to manipulate him as she had. It was what made it possible for her to love him. Robin continued to stare at Vlad waiting for him to respond. There was deep magic at work here and Vlad cursed himself for jumping in feet first without knowing what was ahead of him.

"Shall we save your lady love? Allow you two love sick bats to fly off into the moonlight?" Robin asked.

"I want to save Erin, but as for the purpose of my life, what I want to be, live and do, as you put it. That is a complex answer. All my life I have tried to better understand humans. The way they love, have loyalty, understanding, compassion, and that die-hard spirit that never seems to fade even in the darkest of times. I want to have that, no I want to be that; so, I can teach it to my people. So, we can learn a better way to be. Power is only one part of that. As I explore my power, learn the costs and responsibilities of such a thing, the more I know kindness matters. Erin showed me that. My nature, my doubts, and all the whisperings that I listened too, that got in the way. But I never stopped loving her."

"Would you give up on your quest to have breathers and vampires live in peace?"

Vlad bowed his head. "It was a foolish dream. Too simple to become a reality. The more I tried to force my will to make things as I demanded, the more things slipped through my fingers. Yes. I believe humans and vampires can live together in peace, but it is something that must be taught, must be lived so other can see that it is possible. I ruined that. I forgot by trying to force things to be." Vlad ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not sure I am making sense. I guess I give up on forcing the issue. But I will never give up on living my truth and that belief that vampires can be better, more human even. I still have hope."

"Hope is a powerful tool." Robin said. "I think you are beginning to see it is not about winning."

"How so?"

"There are no sides in the battle you describe; just people living with what instincts and traditions they have been raised in. But to stand this path you are talking about; your goal cannot be about winning. It cannot come from a place of hate or vengeance or retribution, it has to come from forgiveness and understanding."

Vlad mouth dropped.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be this creature of dark magic?" Vlad asked. "What is with the talk of hope and forgiveness? Isn't that opposite of the darkness you come from?"

"Why do they have to be opposing in any way?" Robin asked.

"I mean you, this mirror, is where the Dracula's get all their dark power. I mean look at you," Vlad gestured to the claws, fangs and eyes. "You are more a monster than I am. Your shell is cracking."

"Vlad, darkness only exists because there is nothing to reflect the light that is always within." Robin said smiling again. "Yes, the mirror ties your family to their supernatural power, no question. But did you ever consider that this was not an evil thing?"

"What? Vampires are evil. They love to be evil. They kill and drink blood. Turn humans into monsters. They reveal in the carnage and power of it."

"But that is the choice of the vampire. What comes from the mirror is merely supernatural power. Not good. Not evil. Just power."

Vlad stood there blinking. His power wasn't evil? Vlad had never considered that.

"I'm not evil?"

"You tell me." Robin said. "Look back on your life Vlad, as short as it has been. Do think you are evil? Do you think any person you have ever loved is truly evil? Without a shred of something that makes them in some way redeemable? Have you truly ever met one person who in their heart of hearts did not see themselves as the hero of their own story?"

Vlad thought. Thought about all his enemies, his family, all those vampires who claimed to be evil, unredeemable, unending in their dark pursuits. Vlad could think of only one. That creature driven mad who had spent centuries trapped in a book. How Seethes had wanted nothing more than to watch the world and all living things in it burn. "I have only met one person. Sethius."

"Madness is its own form of evil. Would it surprise you to know that Sethius, was once a good man? That his desire for power, to lord it over others, to win, is the very thing that drove him insane?"

"But if what you are saying is true, then how come so many terrible things happen? Why do we kill?"

"That is a longer conversation, and I am afraid we do not have time. The simple answer is that killing is an easier road. A quick, decisive answer to problems to complex or painful that all avoid trying to deal with them. Thus, the evil of the taking of a life becomes the quick fix that can never lead to anything but more death until the killing stops and people do what they always need to."

"What is that?"

Robin smiled. "Sit down and talk. Forgiveness young Dracula, understanding and friendship are more powerful than you may think. But there are many other teachers out there who can show you the way to find your own answers. You have but to look and keep an open mind."

Vlad sat there. He had no idea how much time had passed in the mirror realm. Still Vlad could not shake the feeling that he was running out of time. Even with all these philosophical insights and riddles, Vlad knew he could spend a life time trying to unravel them. Vlad still was no closer to finding an answer as to how to save Erin.

"I think I am learning from you. I can evolve. I can still stay true to who I am even when I change. I realize I have proven that with my shadow self. The first battle for my soul in the mirror taught me that. Change is part of life. When I turn eighteen, when I receive my full powers, that will change me, but if does not have to define who I am. But even knowing that, knowing what you said about my path, I still need you to answer my question. I need to know how to save her."

"As we learn about each other, we learn about ourselves." Robin said.

"I get that. But I want Erin to be human again. Is there a way I can give that back to her? I am willing to surrender my life. My ties to my family. I don't think I can kill them, but I can walk away from them. If you want, I can stay in this place, with you, forever. You won't have to be alone. But please. Help me give her her life back."

"What does this tell you about what you have learned?"

"I have learned love isn't some emotion to be squandered or locked away on a shelf. Love is a living breathing thing that needs to be remembered and nourished. Love is a promise. And I have a promise to keep."

Robin's face broke out in a big toothy grin. The look was of pure joy and despite the teeth Vlad had to smile back. "All right, then. Let us help you fulfill your promise." Robin got to his feet.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Vlad said as he stood to follow.

"We ask the right questions." Robin said. "Bring the pitcher."

"What are the right questions?" Vlad grabbed the pitcher and followed Robin to stand next to Erin. "I mean, if you don't have the answers, who does?"

Robin turned and pointed to Erin. "Consent is sexy," Robin purred.

"What does that even mean?" Vlad said. "Besides, she is unconscious." Then it clicked. "Wait you said you talked to her. Are you going to wake her up?"

"No, you are."

Vlad blinked. He had forced Erin awake last time when she was on the brink of death. The drain of power had almost killed those around him. Vlad knew in this place, the only way to draw power was from within and he wasn't sure it would even work here. He was afraid.

"Wouldn't forcing her awake, kind of go against all that?" Vlad stammered. "What about her wounds?"

"Think of it more as smelling salts to get the ball rolling." Robin said standing next to Erin's head. "Besides, these are but a scratch." Robin caressed the empty holes that Vlad noted were more superficial. If Vlad had not known that earlier items of black magic had been wedged in there, he would not have worried. The red blood still seems scarlet on her skin and the trails of dried black blood remained near her eyes and nose. The black blood had stopped leaking from her face but Vlad was a bit too certain Robin wouldn't try for another lick. Vlad also was ignoring the stones that floated above them.

"I'm not sure I am strong enough."

"Then drink," Robin said.

Vlad ground his teeth. The scent of blood had been something he had been trying to ignore but he followed Robin's instructions. Lifting the spout to his lips Vlad drank deeply, but even as he felt the pitcher should be empty there was still more to drink. Finally, he stopped only to find as he pulled the crystal from his lips the red liquid levels seemed unchanged. Licking his lips, Vlad could taste the power. The last time Vlad had used his power to wake Erin, she had asked him to let her die. What if she told him to do it again? Vlad knew he had to come up with something, something more than his need for her in order to get her to stay, to fight, to live. His eyes went dark as Vlad dove into his power. Taking Erin's hand in his he placed a soft kiss on her skin.

"Erin, wake up." Vlad ordered and waited. Robin smiled. Vlad was beginning to hate how Robin loved to toy with him. Erin eyes began to move behind her eyelids. Vlad watched her, pouring more of his power, his will into her. He was her sire and that bond was deeper than he knew. As Erin's eyes flew open, her pain washed over Vlad but he ground his teeth and bore it, until the flash passed. Erin eyes flicked back and forth as she fought to move. Still her body would not respond.

"Erin?"

"Vlad?" Erin croaked. "Where are we?"

"The mirror realm."

"Why?" Erin asked. Vlad flinched.

"I brought you here."

"No." Erin said licking her lips, trying to form the words. Her body was not able to move, the poison had done too much damage, but if she concentrated, she could form the words her heart was screaming at him. "Why am I not dead?"

"There is little time. I needed to talk to you; to tell you I can save you." Vlad said taking her hand. "There is a way."

A human tear slipped down Erin's cheek washing away the trail of the sooty poison. "We've been ...through this ..."

"I know. But please hear me out."

"Vlad... I made ...my choice."

"Look, I get it. I didn't respect that, but please hear me out. If you listen to and still want to die, then I will help you." Robin choose that moment to walk up into Erin's line of sight.

"Who are you?" Erin asked.

Robin bared his toothy grin, and Erin's eyes went wide. "I'm here to help."

Then Robin handed Vlad a stake. It was old, Vlad could tell from the look of the wood and the feel of it in his hand. Vlad looked at Robin who nodded and stepped back. Vlad looked back at Erin; she was eying the stake with hope. Vlad turned holding the stake in his hand turning it over. If anything, Vlad knew there was no turning back. Having shared Erin's pain, knowing her wish, he could do it. He could dust her. It would kill a part of him, but he would do it if that was truly what she wanted. Still he had hope. Hope that her will to fight and desire to change this world would outweigh the need to escape her pain.

"Erin, if you listen to me and still want to die. I will stake you myself. I give you my word."

"And don't worry my dear, in this place, a Dracula cannot break his vow." Robin added.

Vlad looked at him and nodded. Whatever choices were made, there was no turning back. Vlad had his honor and for once, that was all that mattered. Robin had taken a seat again, watching the scene play out. In his hand, the gem shards were floating as Robin toyed with them; spinning them around in circles around his hand. Vlad ignored him.

"Please, just hear me out." Vlad pleaded.

Erin closed her eyes. "Fine." Vlad took her hand again, letting her feel the stake against her skin. Erin opened her eyes and watched him. "Can you help me sit up?"

"Are you in pain?"

"No, but it is awkward looking up at you."

"Sorry," Vlad leaned over, helping Erin to sit, she was weak, and couldn't hold herself up, but in his arms, she was so light. Positioning her in arms she looked up at him.

"How did we get here?" Erin asked.

"My stupidity, mostly." Vlad said. That earned him a smile. "But seriously, what if I could make you human again?"

"You found a cure?" Erin fought to keep the hope out of her voice.

"Maybe, but you have to want it. You have to consent." Vlad watched Erin.

Her eyes went wide as if she was trying to blink back the tears. "What about you?"

Vlad gave her a sad smile. "I think it only works for those who were bitten."

"No, what is the price? There is always a price." Speaking hurt, and it was so difficult to form the words or think straight. Erin felt hated how helpless she was. Still Vlad was being ever so gentle, here in his arms she felt safe. Felt like she was home.

"That may be, but I will pay it. Whatever it is. I am not afraid. Not anymore." Vlad said. Vlad lifted up his hand to caress her face and looked into her eyes as he leaned in close enough to kiss her. "I will never try to force anything on you ever again, understand? If you want to leave, I won't stop you. Hell, I wouldn't blame you. But I need to know you are out there, living your life." Vlad shut his eyes, forcing back tears, but willing the heart ache away so he could say the next words. "But if you want death, that is your choice. I can respect that now."

Erin suddenly began to cough; dark blood began to well up out of her lips. Vlad hurried to lay her back down as the fit subsided. Erin's face contorted in pain.

"Not much time," Robin whispered.

"Please Erin, tell me what to do."

Erin lay there, the pain was back, still through gritted teeth she said, "Do it."

Vlad froze. Robin raised his eyebrows. Vlad gripped the stake, his fingers clawing down into the wood leaving gouges in the surface. Vlad positioned himself at Erin's side. Tears were cold and bitter as they streamed down his face. Vlad lifted up the stake. He was trembling, but Vlad had given his word.

No turning back.

 _Forgive me._

Vlad began his downward strike.

"Human." Erin whispered at the tip brushed her chest.

Vlad threw himself backwards. The stake clattered to the ground. A gash welled up on Erin's chest with dark blood a painful reminder of how close she had come to death.

"Vlad?" Erin called. She didn't even register the pain. Her eyes were open again searching.

"I'm here," Vlad took her hand again. Hope filled his heart as he smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Make me human again."

"I will."

There was a loud clap. Vlad looked back to see Robin holding his hands together in prayer. "Now that that is taken care of, let's get this party started." The stones had been captured by Robin's claws. He stood there making almost a cage with his fingers as the stone spun with a new green light. Robin continued to play with the gems shards which seemed to glow brighter and pull tightened into a ball. Robin released the cage and the ball hovered in his outstretched right hand. With a wave of his other hand, Robin commanded. "Sleep." Erin's eyes closed. Once again, she looked dead, save for the smaller hints of a smile that still played on her lips.

"What did you do?" Vlad demanded.

"Trust me, it is better she sleeps through this part. Less pain." Robin spread both hand and the gems began to spin. Twirling round and round the ball began its mitosis and divided into two the balls began to swim and faster and faster forming what looked like a helix similar to DNA renderings. "First we need to fix these things. When I tell you, catch."?

"What?" Vlad watched as the stones spun faster and faster, Robins teeth were bared in a grimace of pleasure and pain.

"Catch!" Robin hurdled the spinning ball of light at Vlad.

Hands open, Vlad accepted the blast. His own power rose to protect him. This time the blast of connecting one strike to another fused the shards. Hovering in front of him, Vlad found that stone had changed. The blood was gone and all color had been drained from the stone leaving a fractured diamond.

"Very good, Vlad." Robin said. Robin held a similar stone in his hand. Vlad watched as Robin set the stone back into the band of the first ring. Then with a flick of the wrist the stone in Vlad's hand flew into Robin's hand. Taking up the second band, Robin placed the stone back in the place setting of the ring.

"What did we do?" Vlad asked.

"Well, the short answer, we imbued the stones with our power. They will now act as a focus for the next part." Robin walked back to the table. Vlad was not surprised to see that the table cloth was black. Behind the table stood the last mirror. The dark surface was obsidian glass and held only the reflection of the table which, on further inspection, was more of an altar. In the center of the table still was the pitcher of blood, but now there were other tools. Drawn on the surface was a white pentacle in what appeared to be salt. A wicked looking dagger sat next to the point closest to the mirror. There was a simple crystal goblet closest to Vlad a simple silver plate towards Robin and five candles at each point.

"Light them," Robin ordered.

Vlad snapped his fingers and the candles lit. "Now what? Do we say some magic words?" Vlad had meant the words to sound sarcastic but they came out more apprehensive.

Robin chuckled. "Words only focus your intent. I think we are a bit past that now. No, we need more than that. Do not interfere."

Vlad watched Robin pick up the dagger. Lifting it up, Robin pressed the tip of his finger on the blade allowing a single drop of blood to fall onto the plate. Then turned and walked back to Erin.

"What are you doing?" Vlad asked. But Robin acted like he couldn't hear him. Vlad watched as Robin walked over and lifted up Erin's hand. At first Vlad thought he was going to prick her finger but then the blade moved in a blur of motion as Robin sliced open Erin's wrist.

"Stop!" Vlad shouted and tried to rush over, but he found his feet stuck to the floor. Robin continued to ignore him as he bent over and drank from Erin's wrist. Vlad ground his teeth. He watched as Robin continued to move to Erin's foot and then the next, each time slicing her, drinking her blood. Robin moved to her wrist and finally to stand at Erin's head. The dagger was placed at her throat.

"You said you would help me save her!" Vlad snarled. "You are killing her!"

Robin bent his head, this time it was only a pin prick on Erin's neck. Unlike the wounds to her wrists and feet which had barely bled, that single small wound let loose a stream of black blood.

"Don't hurt her!" Vlad continued to fight. Nothing he did seemed to make a difference. Fireballs, void throws, levitation, none of it worked. He was trapped. _Was this all just a trap?_

Robin caressed his fingers through Erin's blood and brought it to his lips. Those eyes changed, from their human likeness to a blue ball that held a light. Vlad watched as the blood that had pooled on the pedestal began to gather, pull together and move on its own. The inky black seemed to morph and change colors with an iridescent sheen as it formed a perfect sphere that began to rise. Robin raised his hand and the orb floated before him. Once the black blood had been removed from Erin, the small cuts bled red once again. Robin smiled and opened his mouth, unhinging his jaw like a snake and swallowed the inky blob. Closing his mouth, Robin's face held a look of pure exquisite delight as he closed his eyes as if to savor the flavor.

"What did you do?" Vlad asked finding he was able to move again. Vlad rushed to Erin's side.

"I had to remove the poison from her system." Robin said, licking his lips. "It was delicious."

"Is that it? Is she human again?" Vlad felt hope swell, but still Erin wasn't breathing. Her blood, though red, still did not have the same perfume as the blood of a human.

"Not yet." Robin returned to the table and reached into his coat pocket with drawing a piece of parchment. It looked old. Reading the paper, he poured the blood into the plate. Taking up the knife again, Robin slit his own wrist. His blood wasn't red or black, it was blue. Vlad moved closer, trying to read the paper that Robin laid down on the table. Robin gestured to Vlad with the knife and handed it hilt first to Vlad. Vlad took the knife, knowing that every vamp ritual required blood. He slid the blade across his palm. His blood mixed with the rest.

"Whose blood is that?" Vlad asked as he held his hand open palm down above the plate. Vlad hated to think that he had drank from the pitcher not long ago. Still it never seemed to empty and yet, where did the blood come from? Whose life fed it?

"You really don't want to know." Robin said. "All right that should be enough."

Both withdrew their hands. Robin reached into his pocket and handed Vlad a handkerchief. Vlad wrapped his hand and noticed that Robin was already healed. As Vlad wound the cloth around his hand, the pain continued. _I'm not healing._ Vlad tied a knot as Robin picked up the plate. Walking over to Erin, Robin looked at Vlad. "Pull back the sheet, I need to draw the glyphs on her. Also take of your shirt."

"What are you writing?" Vlad asked as Robin dipped his fingers in the blood and began to decorate Erin's chest with serval symbols. Some sort of looked familiar but Vlad could not remember where he had seen them. Vlad continued to remove his clothing and waited for Robin to finish. Erin looked so pale, almost like a marble statue with the red marks in stark contrast that they seemed to glow. Robin stepped back and turned to Vlad.

"This is the talisman to change her. Hold still." Robin drew similar symbols on Vlad's head and chest until he had emptied the plate. Robin inspected his handy work and nodded. "Good. I think that will do it. Now take these." Robin held up the Rings of Arianrhod. "You will both need to wear them. Place one on your hand and the other on Erin's."

Vlad nodded as he slipped on the ring. The metal seemed to pulse. Vlad found it odd that not long ago the stone had been embedded in Erin's chest. He placed the other ring on Erin's middle finger. Her hands were too small to put on her ring finger as Vlad had.

"Ok, we are ready." Vlad said.

"Then activate the runes, Vlad. Hold your intent in your mind and heart and let loose your power." Robin said and stepped back.

Vlad closed his eyes and prayed. Prayed he was strong enough to do this. To undo the damage, he had done and give Erin back her life, her humanity, and her soul. _Please bring her back to herself. Please, whatever power is in me, please grant her wish, let her be human again._

Vlad stood there; controlling his thoughts, honing in on his love for Erin; his promise to her. The old memories from earlier in the night that had tormented him seemed to strengthen him. And yet, one doubt tugged at him. Vlad thought of his home, his family. _Didn't I do this all before?_ Vlad had been standing over Erin back at home and back then Vlad had tried to tap into his power, his darkness while wearing the rings of Arianrhod. It had not had enough. The fear shot through Vlad as he thought how close he had come to the extinction of his clan. There was hiss from Robin and it jerked Vlad back from those thoughts. The only people here were Erin and the creature wearing Robin's face. What harm could he do here? Vlad felt the pit in his stomach drop. _All I seemed to do is cause harm_. Here he was again, jumping head first into the dark magic that seemed to rule his life, his destiny. _Why am I trusting the mirror?_ Didn't it only contain the darkness he fought so hard to keep at bay?

"Concentrate," Robin growled. "Don't get distracted with what ifs. She needs you to focus."

"Sorry," Vlad whispered. "I'm trying."

"Don't try. Do it. Or she will be lost.'" Robin said the steel hidden under that voice forced Vlad to concentrate harder.

Reaching out Vlad place both hands on Erin's shoulders. "I love you. I am doing this." Vlad gasped. The thrum of energy that surged through him was unlike any he had felt before. Unlike the past dark power which had been cold and biting, this felt warm, almost hot. The table crashed behind him as everything began to swirl under the force of the wind that began to swirl around the pedestal. The mirrors did not move but Vlad could feel as the world seemed to shift and bend.

"You will be human again." Vlad growled. The storm around them grew stronger. "Breathe, Erin! Breathe!"

The power changed. It was burning. Vlad began to scream. His hands felt as if they were aflame but he did not let go.

 _I won't stop._

 _Not now._

 _Not ever._

 _I am stronger than this pain._

 _We are stronger._

 _I won't give up._

 _I love you._

Suddenly Vlad felt it. Something shifted. Like a fist unclenching, all the tension, everything poured out of him. For a moment he touched something. Then the blow back hit.

Blinding light threw Vlad back into the obsidian mirror. The force should have shattered it, but the reflective surface remained steadfast as light filled the room sending everything flying as the pedestal shattered.

"Vlad! Vlad! Wake up." Erin knelt over Vlad. Chunks of marble were strewn all around and she gripped the remains of the bloody sheet over her tattered clothes and she shook Vlad again. He was alive. She was certain. Still seeing him like this, helpless filled her with dread. Erin leaned over cradling his head in her hands as she stroked his forehead. "Please, Vlad wake up."

Vlad's eyes fluttered. He began to move and moaned as every muscle in his body hurt. In that moment, before he hit the wall, he had felt something; something thrust back inside him. But the pain was too much. He coughed.

"Vlad, can you hear me?" Erin said.

It was only then that her voice registered. Vlad's eyes flew open and he saw a smile break across Erin's face, followed by tears.

"You did it." Erin whispered as if it was hard to speak.

She did not have to tell him. Vlad could hear her heartbeat, smell her human scent and the blood that pulsed under her skin. He could see the color had returned to her cheeks and feel her breath on his face. She was alive. She was human.

"We did it." Vlad corrected. "You and I."

Erin fell forward and hugged him. There in his arms as Vlad's tears mixed with hers. Erin stood before him, Vlad held her in his arms as she coughs, trembled, and struggled to catch her breath. At least she was breathing. Vlad could hear her heartbeat, feel it flutter under his fingertips as he used his arms to steady her on her feet. Vlad was hurting, he needed blood, but the joy at seeing Erin whole and herself again squelched his vampiric needs... for now.

"How do you feel?" Vlad asked.

Erin looked up at him. "I feel alive." Then she smiled.

That smile alone filled Vlad's heart with sunshine. It was the first true smile he had seen from her in what felt like weeks. Vlad could feel the joy in it.Vlad smiled back at her.

"But what about you?" Erin asked.

Vlad rubbed the back of his head. It hurt. "Possible concussion, but I will heal. No worries."

"I do worry. We were lucky."

"Yeah." Vlad then noted that both of them were partially naked. "Let me grab you some clothes."

Not for the first time, the fact that Vlad dressed in layers like most vampires, was paying off he got to his feet next to Erin, who stood and looked around. Vlad found his shirts under the rubble and was pulling the t-shirt on after tossing Erin his button up shirt. When the sound of Erin's quick inhale of breath stopped him dead and forced Vlad to yank down his shirt.

"What is it?" Vlad said looking to Erin but her eyes were on Robin. The guide was back in his human like form. Erin was watching him like a hawk. The stake that Vlad had almost used to kill her, was now in her hand. The shirt remained on the floor, the sole not all that kept her decent, but Erin didn't care. The look on her face was pure hunter rage. But there was fear there. Robin simply stood there and held Erin's gaze, unmoving.

"Erin?" Vlad said coming up to her. Without thinking Erin shifted to put her body between Vlad and Robin. "Talk to me." Vlad said.

"What are you?" Erin demanded ignoring Vlad.

Robin chuckled. "I thought this might happen."

"What is going on Robin?" Vlad asked. "Answer me."

"Vlad he is a monster," Erin hissed.

"That I am slayer." Robin said. "You see me as I truly am."

"What?" Vlad said. All he could see was Robin. Sure, there were the weird teeth, but the rest had reverted to a more normal human visage.

"What are you doing to her?" Vlad asked.

"Vlad, we need to leave." Erin said trying to step back towards the mirror that led back to their home.

"Not until he explains." Vlad said.

"It is simple, really. She is no longer able to be trick or influenced by vampiric power." Robin explained.

"I can't?" Erin asked. "Then what you were just hypnotize me all this time?"

"In a way, more like a faire glamor. But yes. All illusions that are fueled or influence by the power of this place can no longer control you. Even you Vlad cannot compel you or remove your memories. No vampire can."

"What do you see Erin?"

"She sees me in my true form. Sadly, by human standards I am quite hideous but then so are seraphim if you read the ancient text. Why else do you think that the first line any cherubim states is 'human be not afraid.'" Robin said. "Take his hand Erin, and you can show him what you see."

Erin extended her fingers and Vlad took her hand. Still she held the stake aloft ready to strike, to move. Vlad looked at Robin and it was as if the layers of fog peeled away. The image of his friend faded and what replaced him was a monster. There were seven different wings, made up of bat like skin, his feet were closed in three and stouter to hold up the rest of his body which now towered over them. The eyes now seemed to glow with a blue fire. The mouth of serrated teeth now stretched farther than any human face reaching to where ears might have been but in their place curved four horns. The arms were strong, well muscles but those had now had seven fingers and on each the needle like claws that had eked out an appearance earlier. Long dark hair cascaded down his back and the only clothing he wore was a golden belt that matches a collar around his next. A piece of blue silk decorated with similar runes that Robin had drawn on Vlad and Erin decorated the loin cloth.

Robin crossed his arms. "I mean you no harm."

Vlad blinked. He realized during the transformation his stance had also changed as he ready himself to fight, matching Erin as she continued to stare at the monster before her. The crack of thunder sent them both to their knees. Vlad caught Erin and looked about. It was as if the whole mirror world had begun to swim in mist and miasma. Dread washed over Vlad. His own strength failed him then. Erin clutched his side. Together they supported one another and scanned the shadows.

"What is happening?" Erin asked.

"I don't know." Vlad hated this. Hated having trusted the mirror avatar. How had he been so foolish? Vlad pulled himself to his feet, almost losing his balance twice. Erin seemed to have a slightly easier time.

"It is time for you to go." Robin said and pointed to the mirror which showed the way home.

"You are going to let us go?" Erin asked.

Robin stood there smiling. "Yes." The blue light poured from his eyes as he laughed. "I have never felt such power. " Robin gave Erin and Vlad a smile. "You truly are the Chosen One."

"It can't be this easy," Erin shot Vlad a look, as if to question. "What of your price?"

"It has already been paid." Robin licked his tongue across his teeth drawing blood. "I have no wish to harm her or you. My only wish is to be free."

"Free?" Erin asked. "You live here. This is your world; you can make it whatever you want."

Robin shook his head. "My job is to serve. I have served the Dracula clan for millennium. I am tired of serving. Tired of dealing with lesser creature who cannot hope to fathom the wisdom I share with them. All my lessons are forgotten once they step through the mirror. I am but a reflection of them."

"I don't know how to set you free," Vlad said."

"I know." Robin said. "It is not your burden to bare."

"But you said I paid the price. What price? What did you take?"

"Time will reveal all, young Dracula."

Erin did not like the sound of that. "Tell us."

Robin shook his head and pointed to the obsidian mirror that Vlad had been thrown into earlier. "You know Vlad you are the only one to refuse to look in the black mirror, why is that?"

"The future's not set. I don't want to buy into any delusions." Vlad said.

"Smart." Robin said and bared his fangs. Vlad thought he was smiling. "Still the answer you wanted could be yours..."

"No, we will leave now." Vlad said. With his arm around Erin he began to retreat to the mirror. Neither was willing to take their eyes off Robin. The monster continued to stroke the black mirror but watched them retreat.

"Be strong, you two, even if it breaks your heart." Robin said. He snapped his fingers the mirror home glowed. "You two will need one another, now more than ever. Good luck."

Erin finally dropped her hand. "Thank you."

"Let Vladimir exit first, he will need to draw you from this place."

Vlad nodded and stepped through the mirror with Erin trailing behind him.

 _* Lyrics of E Nomine - Mitternacht_

 _Translation:_

When the Gondolas carry sorrow and stop the dead's complaining that sits deep in the back of their gray necks.

When the hour begins to strike coldly, thick swathes of mist touch you and softly...

Frozen blood in your veins laces your fear. You hear your heart in your throat and the bells ring; it is night...

A place like the underworld in the night...

Souls in fog...

Cruelty for the souls. The bell sounds twelve times... awaken


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula. All rights reserved for CBBC. This story is an AU from Season 3. _What would have happened if Erin had reacted differently when Vlad bit her and turned her into a vampire?_ Thank you to all my readers. I have always shipped Erin and Vlad.

The Dracula clan had spent the last handful of days waiting for Vlad to return. After the first night when Vlad did not return, the Count had given up his vigil. Ingrid had abandoned her waiting after an hour. But at times she wandered down to peer into the mirror. The golden gargoyles refused to let anyone near the glass. Malik didn't even bother. Renfield, had other duties but spent his days asleep nearby, just in case. Bertrand was the one who returned without fail. Having consulted his books, it was his duty to hold vigil and wait for the Chosen One's return. Bertrand had created an altar of sorts, in which he meditated trying to reach out with telepathy to Vlad. But so far nothing. The disturbances in the house had reduced and with Vlad gone, Bertrand had set aside his investigation. Bertrand had sent message to gather the oldest texts that explained the clan mirrors, hoping for some answer, but it would still be several days before the books could be delivered. Until then all he had, was waiting.

Just before dawn on the seventh day, the Count wandered into the room and found Bertrand in front of the mirror, legs crossed, eyes closed, waiting as he had been since the Count abandoned him. The Count investigated the mirror. The golden idols seemed to glare at him, but the Count made no move to touch the glass and they did not stop him from his investigation.

"Any change?" The Count asked.

Bertrand did not move but answered. "If there was, I would have called for you."

"How long do you think he will be in there?"

"I have no idea. No one has ever done this before." Bertrand said and opened his eyes as the Count turned to face him.

"Are you going to sit there all night, evening after evening?"

Bertrand lifted an eyebrow. "It is my duty..."

The Count waved his hand dismissing Bertrand's explanations. "I know. It's just..."

"You miss him."

"Is that so strange?"

"You are his father."

"Quite right." The Count spun away looking at the mirror again. "How will we know when he comes out?"

Bertrand shrugged. "We will know when we know."

The Count snorted. "Well, then, good day."

Betrend watched him leave. Picking himself up, it was tiring to wait. The bottled blood was sustaining him, but he longed to go hunting. Still he could not leave not until Vlad returned. Bertrand could feel the sun rising. He hated daybreak and began to retreat to his quarters, hearing Renfield return to the room and roll out his sleeping pad. The breather had his uses. It was better that he spends the day down here. Bertrand had debated bringing his coffin down but had decided against it. No one knew what would happen when Vlad stepped out of the mirror either with or without Erin. From what Ingrid had hinted at, when Vlad had been the one to do battle with his darker half and lose himself for a time, he had almost killed his clan. Still this was different, Vlad was stronger now. Still the loss of Erin had seemed to break him, even after he had turned her, things had been different with Vlad. The Chosen One was more reckless, lethal, and more vampire like. Which Bertrand was having a hard time deciding was a good thing or a bad thing?

Bertrand had hardly been in his coffin four hours when a chime like that of a low, dull bell rang through the stone walls, shaking the foundation. Once asleep for the day, it was difficult at best, unless the sun broke into a vampire's lair to wake them, but Bertrand was out of his coffin and on his feet in an instant. Looking around he felt the power begin to pulse in the air and he knew where he had to go. Running with vampire speed, he met with the Count. There they stood as the mirror glowed filling the room with a bright white light that the vampires had to shield themselves from. It died and the mirror's surface wavered. Ingrid, and Malik joined them as Renfield snorted and woke scrambling to his feet. All of them stared at the mirror.

Stepping out of the mirror, the golden statue bowed as Vlad turned to look at his family. Blood and gore covered his skin, his pants were in tatters. There his family stood, off next to the entrance, a safe distance away, and they were all staring at him. _How long was I gone?_ Not that it mattered. However long, whatever had happened in his absence, it was worth it.

"Vladdy, you're back," The relief in the Count's voice seemed to send a shiver through Vlad. Without meeting his father's eyes Vlad turned and reached back. Resting his right hand on the empty glass of the mirror, Vlad willed his fingered to press back through the gate. Erin's hand slipped into his, interlocking their fingers. True to his training, Vlad helped her step from the mirror. The sound of her heartbeat, the smell of her breath and scent of her human skin filled the air. Erin looked almost as worse for wear as Vlad did. Vlad had left her his over shirt which was haphazardly buttoned. Erin had turned the sheet into a makeshift skirt of sorts leaving her legs and feet bare on the stone floor. Vlad wondered for a moment if she was cold, but Erin looked at him, her cheeks rosy with a soft smile and Vlad was lost in her eyes. Erin was the first to look away. Her eyes drifted past Vlad to the audience in the mirror room. Her left hand came up holding the stake and still she clasps Vlad's hand, daring those around her to challenge him.

Renfield stood his mouth agape as the Count, Bertrand, Malik, and Ingrid all wore the same look of shock. Erin glanced at them, pulling Vlad's shirt tighter around her. The blood still stained her skin and it had begun to itch. Absently mindedly she scratches and her fingernails, still sharp as a vampire's cut into her skin, a single drop of blood welled up for a moment though Erin did not feel it.

"You did it," Malik hissed low and under his breath.

No one moved. The only sounds were from Renfield and Erin as their breath filled the space. The smell of her blood was a perfume they seemed to call to all of them. Erin noticed that the vampire's eyes began to glow red and her fingers dug into the only weapon she had, the stake that the guardian had given her. Erin shifted her weight holding still to Vlad his right hand holding her left. The need to protect him, to protect herself was fresh like a burning desire to act which the Count could read in her stance.

"Vladimir, step away from her." the Count said, his voice low, with a quiver of fear.

That got Vlad's attention. He looked to his father; brow furrowed. "No."

"I would listen to your father," Bertrand said.

Vlad was even more confused. Rarely did Bertrand agree with Vlad's father especially when Vlad was in the room. Vlad had no doubts that his tutor was able to talk his way out of any situation that pitted Vlad against his father or vice versa, but this was different. Erin let go of Vlad's hand with a small squeeze and took a step back allowing Vlad to move forward if needed unencumbered by her embrace. Erin's eyes never stopped moving as she shifted her weight and waited.

"What is wrong?" Vlad asked.

"She's human, Vlad." Ingrid said.

Vlad's frown deepened. "Yes, that is why I went into the mirror."

"She is a _Slayer_ , and you have just left in her care one of the oldest, most dangerous weapons in vampire history," Bertrand added gesturing to the stake.

Vlad spun back to look at Erin. She clutched the stake in her hand. Vlad noted that her stance was one that kept Erin on the balls of her feet as if ready to fight. The bearing like one ready for a fight. Vlad listened. Her heart was racing and even though her breath was steady he could almost smell her anxiety.

"Erin?" Vlad asked.

Erin's eyes shot to his. In that moment her face communicated all he needed to know. She was afraid. Not of him, but for him, for herself. Her eye contact lasted for a heartbeat and returned to their searching as if expecting one of the other vampires to attack.

"No one will harm you," Vlad said softy.

"Vlad..." Ingrid started and Vlad turned on his sister. "I said no one will harm her. She is mine!"

Ingrid snarled back and before Vlad could move, Erin was on Ingrid, throwing the vamp into the wall, pinning her arm down with the stake raised.

"Erin! No!" Vlad shouted. Erin thankfully stopped.

"Apologize." Erin hissed.

"What?" Ingrid said eyes wide, frightened and confused. _How had a breather moved so quickly?_ Granted not as fast as a vampire but the surprise of the attack had left Ingrid open. Ingrid felt the steel of Erin's grip as the stake pressed into her back, edging slowly between her fourth and fifth rib.

"I said, apologize." Erin growled. "He is your king; you owe him your respect; your life."

"Erin, you don't need to do this..." Vlad started to say but Bertrand stopped him.

"Wait. She is right. Vlad let her do this." Bertrand said. Even the Count was speechless. Renfield remained as small as he could crammed in a corner.

"I'm... sorry." Ingrid spat. Erin pressed her harder.

"Know this. I am loyal to Vlad. If you come at him, I will do to you what I did to Adze and unlike before, I no longer have reservations about killing."

Ingrid nodded. "Understood."

Erin let her up and took a step back, still ready, still expecting an attack. Ingrid moved slowly sensing how ready the Slayer was to end her life. The glare she shot Erin held anger, but also fear. Vlad could see that as could everyone else. Erin continued to hold her stance loose and ready with the stake easily visible a threat. Malik moved to Ingrid's back as if to offer support and she brushed him off. Vlad thought he might have seen hurt flash behind Malik's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by the same arrogant smirk Vlad knew all too well.

"Erin?" Vlad asked.

"I'm ok," Erin said.

"What was that?" Vlad asked.

Erin looked confused. "She threatened you."

"She always threatens me, it means little." Vlad said.

"It means everything," Erin said.

Vlad blinked. Erin was different. Yes, she was human, but something was different.

"What is wrong with you?" Vlad asked. "This is not like you."

It was Erin's turn to frown. She looked at Vlad, then down at the stake in her hand. "I am not sure."

Erin's eyes bolted back to his, there was something behind them that Vlad felt as if his blood grew cold. He was so tired, but Vlad knew he had to deal with this.

"Vlad, if I may," Bertrand said coming forward. In response Erin turned her body to face him as if preparing for an attack, but Bertrand noted that this time she put herself between him and Vlad. Bertrand raised his hand palm up in surrender. "I mean you no harm. I have always supported Vlad. You know that. He is the Chosen One."

Erin nodded and relaxed a bit. Bertrand continued.

"The stake in your hand is the weapon of Merovech a great king called Marwig that means 'famed fighter' who was a slayer in 434 as part of the Germanic tribes. He was said to have slayed entire vampire high born households due to his weapon a spear made of the silver blessed by an angel to destroy the demons plaguing the lands of his Frankish tribe. When he was killed, the relic was lost."

"And we found it." Vlad said. He remembered the guardian giving it to him, to kill Erin, to fulfill her wish for death before she changed her mind. Vlad had known it was a powerful relic when he had held it, but he had no idea it was that old or that powerful.

Bertrand continued. "Any Slayer said to bear that weapon, will be undefeated by any vampire the slayer might face."

Ingrid's eyes went wide, and she looked at her father. He was watching Erin and Vlad. He too had recognized the weapon.

"How did you get such a thing?" The Count asked Erin.

Erin shot a look at Vlad. He answered. "I was given it, in the mirror reteam."

"And you gave it to her?" Ingrid sputtered.

"Quiet." The count barked. "Why were you given that stake?"

"I was going to end Erin's life, as she asked. But then, we found another way. The guardian, let us keep it." Vlad opened his hand. Erin looked at him. Carefully she handed him the stake. Vlad held it up for Bertrand to examine.

"Exquisite." He said. "You should keep it."

Vlad was suddenly tired. He handed the stake back to Erin. "For her protection."

"You don't trust us." the Count said.

"No. Not right now." Vlad suddenly felt the weariness of the whole ordeal all at once. His bones hurt. He wanted to sleep. The sun was up and still they were awake. "We are tired."

"Understandable," Bertrand said. "But you must tell us about what happened in the mirror realm."

"Later." Vlad just wanted to get something to eat and a shower then to bed. But he had duties. He had to see to Erin. She was not acting like herself. _Hell, what did I expect? She died, became a vampire, almost died a second time only to return to human. That has got to be what is wrong_. Vlad tried to assure himself. He didn't want to think that something worse was happening to Erin. Hadn't he put her through enough?

"Vlad. What have you done?" Ingrid whispered. "She can't be human."

Vlad held Ingrid's gaze and Erin wrapped herself around him. There was something soothing and empowering in her touch. Vlad stroked Erin's hair, but continued to face his family. "I know you can smell her, hear her breath, and the thunderous beat of her heart. She is human, Ingrid."

"What she did to me just now was not something a human could do, not even a Slayer. She is something more."

Bertrand was thinking. There was something itching in the back of his mind as he looked at Erin, watched her movements. Vlad seemed to relax as he touched her, gain strength both of mind and body and fortitude in Erin's arms. Slowly it began to dawn on the tutor.

"It's not possible." Bertrand whispered. He circled Erin and Vlad. Erin forced her head up to watch the vampire. "Can I examine her?"

Erin looked at Vlad. Vlad stared into her eyes; he didn't want to let her go but even he had to admit something was different.

"You won't harm her." It was not a question.

"On my honor, you have my word." Bertrand said.

"Erin, please..." Said and turned her to his tutor and took back the stake. Bertrand held out his hand. "May I see your wrist?"

Erin placed her hand in his. "What are you going to do?"

Bertrand bent, and gently placed her wrist to his mouth. Caressing her skin with his tongue, Erin looked as if she wanted to strike him, but held firm. Bertrand did not bite her, but instead used his tongue to taste her pulse. His eyes went black. Looking up at Erin, his eyes met hers and the weight in them was filled with power, that was not her own. Vlad felt it too. He felt as if his will was pouring into her, reaching out, Vlad took Erin by the shoulders and under the weight of her gaze, Bertrand was pushed down to his knees to kneel in front of her, hands still holding her wrist, eyes dark. He released her. Still she held him with her gaze. Vlad stepped back watching.

"How is she doing that?" Renfield asked.

"I do not know," The Count said.

Bertrand's hand shot out. Erin blocked him. Each blow came faster and faster. Still Erin blocked him. Bertrand's eyes black held only concentration, Erin held him, moving in time, like a dance. She tracked him and they were almost evenly matched. Bertrand growled. Erin closed her eyes as the vampire spun around her faster than a human eye could follow. Then she struck out, blind save for the power only she and Vlad could feel. The blow connected in Bertrand's solar plexus knocking him to the ground and prone on his back.

"Stop!" Vlad ordered.  
Erin rose to straighten and opened her eyes.

"How did you do that?" Vlad asked.

"I'm not sure..." Erin whispered.

"That is impossible!" Malik growled. "How can a human move like that?"

"I don't know," Ingrid said. "She wasn't even able to see him."

Bertrand coughed and got to his feet. "She didn't need to be able to see me, because Vlad could."

"What was that?" The Count asked.

"A test, and if I am right. Erin is Vlad's Servus Sodalis."

"My what?" Vlad asked.

"You are an idiot." Ingrid said. "Didn't you just see how she moved. She's more than human."

"She's a human servant," Bertrand said. He was not happy as he crossed his arms to watch Vlad and Erin. Neither denied it. Never answer the accusation.

"Oh, like me," Renfield said with a sappy smile.

"Not like you," Bertrand corrected. "You serve the Dracula's in the hope that one day the Count will bite you, turn you into a vampire. Erin," Bertrand again turned to look her up and down. "She is something more."

"But this is ridiculous," The Count said. "There hasn't been a Servus Sodalis in-"

"A thousand years," Bertrand finished. "And yet here she is."

"How can you be sure?" the Count asked.

"I felt Vlad's power in her eyes when I tasted her pulse. She is human, but Ingrid is right. She is more than human now."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Ingrid asked. No one answered for a moment. "Vlad, care to weigh in? I mean this is your creation."

Instead of answering Vlad drew Erin into his arms, holding her as if he was ignoring the world. Erin continued to remain silent. Wide eyes watched the vampires, but her arms were wrapped around Vlad as she couldn't bear to let go of him. Vlad continued to stroke her finding bare skin under the shirt. Being with her, whatever he had done to her, was worth it. He didn't care what label Bertrand used. This was his Erin. She was human again. Her heart beating steady under her skin. It was intoxicating and Vlad began to realize how fatigued he was as the world around him seemed fuzzy.

"Are they even listening to us?" Malik snarled and stormed over to his brother.

"I wouldn't do that-" Bertrand said, but it was too late. Malik seemed to hit a wall and was tossed across the room.

"What the hell was that?" Ingrid asked.

"Force field. When they are together, it just sorts of happens." Bertrand explained. "At least that was the legend I read."

Seeing Malik tossed aside seemed to wake something in Vlad. He made a decided effort to step away from Erin. She let him. Eyes watching him waiting for the next step he was to make and yet she seemed to be pleading to run away with her. Not in words but Vlad could almost sense that was what she was silently asking him without words.

"Explain Bertrand," Vlad said. "But after that we must retired." Vlad shook his head. "What time is it?"

"A little past noon," Renfield said. The older man had several things in his arms and Vlad could not remember when Renfield had found time to grab clothing.

"Master, here." Renfield said and offered up the coat. Holding it, he helped Vlad shrug it on, covering most of the carnage under the cloth. Vlad took the cloak and wrapped it around Erin.

"Fine, she's his human servant, what does that mean?" Malik said pulling himself up. "Is this another power? Another way he proves that he is the Chosen One?"

"It means Vlad has given her half his power." Bertrand said.

"He what!?" the Count snarled.

"Vlad made her human but at the same time he has tied himself to her. Erin will not age if Vlad lives. She had accelerated healing and increased strength speed. She can walk in the sun, have human children, but she will forever be connected to Vlad. Vlad in turn is stronger when she is near him."

"Great," Ingrid huffed.

Bertrand continued. "Old legends spoke of Vampire kings would use their human vassals to wander the land and keep the peace. In time, Vlad will learn that Erin has become his eyes and ears during the daylight hours, and that she can become his voice; he will be able to usher commands through her and share his powers to control his people."

Vlad watched Bertrand who stared back at him in awe. _This was not what I wanted._ Vlad clutched Erin closer. She wasn't saying anything, but she was listening. If Erin had not been at his side would she have thought this was just another ploy to gain power. From the look that spread across his father's face, Vlad knew that the Count certainly did.

The Count has a smile he could not contain. "I knew that girl was going to be useful one day. Way to go Vladdy."

"He's not even listening to you." Ingrid said.

"Of, course. He is tired. Look at them. Renfield!" The Count shouted.

"Yes, Master?"

"Draw a bath for Vlad and help them get cleaned up."

"Right away, Master."

Vlad looked at his father. Vlad was too tired to fight. A bath sounded wonderful. There was still so much he didn't know but that could wait. Bertrand obviously wanted to talk but Vlad waved him off. Leaning over he touched Erin's chin and she looked up at him.

"Ready?" Vlad asked.

Erin nodded. Together they headed upstairs followed by the Count and Bertrand, leaving Ingrid and Malik to plot. Erin didn't care what the vampire thought. All she wanted was to get out of that room, get out of the stone walls and if possible, into the sun. Her silence was something she had been willing to capitulate so that she could leave. But Bertrand's words echoed in her mind. Servus Sodalis. That was what she was now. Still human, but supernatural at the same time. she had never been normal, being born into the life of a Slayer, but at least, she could pretend once upon a time. But now, as she let Vlad lead her up the stairs to the kitchen, Erin could not lie to herself. This power, whatever it was, it gave her skills and talents she could only dream of when she was a slayer. Now she felt for the first time on equal footing with the supernatural world. Now she could make a difference standing beside Vlad as his equal and not just someone for him to protect. Erin felt a tired smile creep across her face. For the first time she had hope that what they fought for could be achieved.


End file.
